O nosso passado é o meu sorriso de hoje
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Uma incógnita, sem família, passado ou nome. Um segredo, um passado oculto, um futuro incerto. NejiTen, spoillers do mangá.
1. Conhecendo uma incógnita

Eu esqueci nas minhas outras fics, mas Naruto não me pertence Ò.ó, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei u.ú

Neji's POV \XD/

Capítulo1...

Quando eu conheci a Tenten pela primeira vez, ela já era super sorridente, extrovertida,além de fazer muitas amizades logo no primeiro dia de aula. Mas o que eu estranhei é que parecia que nenhuma garota aparentava conhecer a Tenten, o que era estranho pois eu sabia, por causa da Hinata-sama, que todas as kunoichis aprendiam a colher flores e fazer ornamentos quando menores.

Outra coisa que eu estranhei foi que ela, em sua apresentação, revelou somente o primeiro nome, Tenten, que ainda por cima nem nome parecia, estava mais para apelido. No primeiro dia de aula,a doida da Tenten jogou uma kunai em minha direção, o que causou uma pequena discussão e que resultou mais tarde depois da aula numa pequena troca de insultos.

Pra mim aquela garota carismática que não sabia esconder de mim nenhum sentimento, tirando o fato de eu não conseguir muitas vezes entendê-la, chegando até a não conseguir saber no que ela pensava. Ela sempre foi uma garota sorridente, mas deixando uma incógnita na minha vida. Parecia que ela não tinha família, passado, ou ao menos um nome de verdade, que não fosse apelido.

Mesmo fazendo amigos, ela não revelou nem um pouco do seu passado, e quando havia reunião de pais, ninguém aparecia, e o mais estranho de tudo é que nenhum dos senseis cobrava a ausência dos pais da Tenten.

Ao formar-se, ficamos no mesmo time, e ela continuava a não revelar nada, mas se ofereceu para treinar comigo todas as manhãs, o que foi meio inusitado, porque nós havíamos sempre nos alfinetado, com insultos.

Todos os dias depois dos treinos ela se escondia num lugar bem isolado para polir as suas armas, algo que eu nunca entenderia. Por que ela não poderia simplesmente polir no mesmo lugar onde treinávamos? Será que a luz daquele lugar, que era uma clareira, era melhor ?

Outra coisa que eu achava estranho na Tenten é que ela deveria ser uma das únicas meninas que me tratava de igual para igual, não me olhando como se eu fosse superior, alguém que era um objeto de desejo. Alguém que era respeitado somente por causa das notas e digamos...Beleza...Ela deveria ser também umas das únicas que não estavam na época de já pensar em namoro.

O que parecia também é que, do nosso ano e classe, obviamente ela era única que não participava do meu fã-clube, não que eu ficasse triste por isso, mas era algo que me intrigava, afinal, todas as menininhas irritantes ficavam me seguindo, me chamando de Neji-kun, pedindo que eu saísse com elas, ou até mesmo namorá-las, sendo que algumas eu só havia visto uma vez na vida.

Sempre eu a vi com várias amigas, mas nunca percebi alguma mudança em seu comportamento quanto a moda. Cabelos, unhas, peso ideal, roupa, sequer a vi em alguma loja de artigos femininos, comprando.

Mesmo com essas várias perguntas na cabeça, não ousei perguntar, pois ela mesma, apesar de parecer que tinha vontade de me conhecer melhor, também não me perguntava. Talvez achando que isso poderia ferir os meus sentimentos.


	2. Conhecendo um malcriado

**Naruto não me pertence ú.ù, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei...Como é triste a vida...Eu poderia estar rica...**

**Tenten's POV \XD/**

Quando eu conheci aquela sala, depois de dar uma olhada entre as meninas, elas pareciam ser daquele tipo que gostam de moda, ser magra, etc. Não fiquei muito animada, afinal não sou muito ligada a essa área. Dei uma olhada entre os meninos, me identifiquei com um menino que usava roupas chinesas e uma trança. Afinal...Ele tinha provavelmente algum parentesco com chineses!

Continuei olhando...E...Tinha um menino que estava lendo um pergaminho durante a minha apresentação!!!!!! Que falta de respeito!!!!! E pior!! A cara dele tinha aquele ar de todo meditinho, e que eu aqui, a que está se apresentando, não merece a devida atenção porque eu sou uma pessoa de nível inferior! Ah, se eu pudesse, eu faria ele se arrepender pelo resto da vida!

Daí pediram para eu me sentar no meu lugar, que seria perto de algumas meninas, mas pelo menos eu estaria logo atrás do garoto com quem eu simpatizei. Mas o que estragou a minha felicidade foi que o garoto mal-educado estaria atrás de mim, mas tudo bem, era só não virar para trás.

Assim que chegou o recreio, as meninas do meu lado me puxaram para conversar, com aquele típico assunto: "Vamos ser amigas?", "De que cor você gosta?", "Você tem alguma preferência para meninos?". Conversa típica de meninas nessa faixa etária. Elas até que eram legais a primeira vista, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, elas eram fãs do mal-educado, que por acaso se chamava Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

Descobri que ele era um gênio, mas isso não quer dizer que ele podia tratar as pessoas do jeito que ele tratava. E logo antes de terminar o recreio, tive uma agradável conversa com ele. Onde eu quase acertei uma kunai na sua cabeça, foi uma pena não ter acertado.

Conversando com elas, descobri que o garoto que usava roupas chinesas, na verdade não conseguia usar chakra, e que por isso ele era um idiota por não conseguir fazer um simples bushin. Eu não achava que ele fosse tão ruim assim, ele parecia bem esforçado, todos os dias ele se esforçava para conseguir o tal bushin. Seu nome, Rock Lee.

Feitos os times, para a minha desgraça, caí no time do mal-educado, mas pelo menos havia caído no time do Rock Lee também. O sensei era tão estranho, usava roupas estranhas, além de um corte de cabelo antigo, acho que o nome do corte era tigela, além de umas sobrancelhas gigantes!

Quase sempre depois das reuniões de time, eu era cercada pelas meninas do fã-clube do _Neji-kun_, que haviam ficado com inveja de eu ter ficado no mesmo time dele...Quase querendo me matar, mas nada que eu não conseguisse superar com o meu ótimo desempenho físico.\o/

Apesar de ser totalmente contra o Neji, eu resolvi começar a treinar com ele de manhã, sabe por quê? Porque o Lee falava, falava o quanto o Neji era forte e o quanto ele iria derrotá-lo. Eu iria ver o quanto o _Neji-kun _era realmente forte.

Todos os dias ele me olhava como se não estivesse entendendo alguma coisa. Provavelmente ele percebeu que eu tenho algo no meu passado o qual não posso revelar. E eu acho que ele percebeu que eu não gosto de lembrar ou falar nisso porque ele não me perguntou sobre o assunto.

Kuramae: Desculpem o atraso u.u" - abaixa a cabeça.

Beta: Desculpa ú.ù- abaixa a cabeça também.

Kuramae: Mas foi tudo culpa dela! ò.Ó - aponta o dedo para a beta.

Beta: i.i Mas depois que eu cancelei a transferência sem querer, eu pedi o capítulo de novo e você sumiu.

Kuramae: Minha mãe me mandou ir para a cozinha u.u"

Beta: Mas de qualquer forma, temos que nos desculpar, independentemente do culpado.

Kuramae e beta: Desculpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ú.ù - e abaixam a cabeça de novo.

Beta: Bem que você podia me passar essas coisas por e-mail, né? ¬¬

Kuramae: Ah... - fica assobiando uma música qualquer.


	3. Primeira fala do Lee!

**Em Konoha... **- Lugar ou tempo onde ocorre a narração /o/

_"Eu sou feliz XD" _- Pensamento \o/

_"Você deve se lembrar de escovar os dentes"_-Pensamento sobre algo que alguém havia dito. \o\ vocês entenderam, né o.õ?

E a Tenten joga a kunai no alvo.-Ação 8D

(n/a:Eu adoro o Lee)-Nota da autora, ps:às vezes pode ser que tenha mais um b,que quer dizer beta ;D

**2ªsemana do 2°trimestre na academia**

Iruka:- Hoje iremos receber uma aluna nova. Que se chama...

Menina de coques:- Tenten! Muito prazer! Espero que possamos nos tornar bons amigos.-E passa um olhar sobre todas as carteiras.

Iruka:- Tenten-san, sente-se por favor atrás do Lee.

Tenten:- Quem é Lee?

Lee:- Eu!-Levanta o braço.

Tenten:- Ah...Sim...Muito prazer! Espero que sejamos bons amigos.- n.n

**No recreio...**

As meninas logo fizeram um círculo ao redor de Tenten, para conversarem melhor.

Menina1:- Tenten-chan! Você tem namorado!?

Tenten:- Er...Não...

Menina2:- Ah! E de que comida você gosta?

Tenten:- Eu não tenho nenhuma que eu odeie, mas eu amo chocolate.

Menina3:- De que cores você gosta? Você deve gostar de rosa, né?

Menina4:- Verdade! Você está usando rosa.

Tenten:- Eu também não tenho nenhuma cor favorita, só o meu... - _"Você não pode mencionar nada sobre nós ou sobre o seu passado, entendeu?"__, "Você não pode dizer nada Tenten!!!Agora que começou, termina!" _-Pensa a Tenten-...O meu pai, o meu pai...- _"Isso Tenten!" _-Só o meu pai que me manda usar essa roupa.

Menina5:- Ah, entendo! Os pais ficam mandando a gente usar as roupas que eles querem, cara isso é muito chato e brega, eles ficam dizendo, essa roupa é a mais adequada, etc...

E o Neji passa pelo grupinho de meninas, indiferente, fazendo as meninas suspirarem.

Menina1:- Ai, o Neji-kun é tão lindo!

Menina4:- Ele é perfeito!

Menina5:- Esse jeito frio dele, então?

Menina3:- Cê teve mó sorte, né, Tenten? Você está sentada na frente dele!

Menina2:- O que estraga é o Lee que fica na sua frente! (n/a:Ora sua!!!! Ò.ó Vou te quebrar no meio se falar mal do Lee de novo!!!!!!)

Tenten:-...Ele é tão ruim assim?

Menina5:- Claro! Ele não consegue nem fazer um simples bunshin!

Menina2:- Também tem as sobrancelhas, que são horríveis!

Menina4:- E as roupas! Aquelas roupas são tão feias.

Tenten:-...Ele usa roupas chinesas...E eu também...Quer dizer que eu me visto mal? -Tira uma kunai do bolso e fica brincando com ela.

Meninas1, 2, 3, 4, 5:- O.O - Nã..Não foi isso que nós queríamos dizer!!!!!

Tenten:- Vocês deveriam medir as suas palavras antes de dizê-las...-Começando a girar a kunai pela argola, continuando a brincar com ela. -Isso numa missão, pode ser fatal. -E joga a kunai em direção a porta.

Mas nesse momento aparece o Neji, que pega a kunai pelo aro, olhando fixamente, mas muito sério para a face risonha da Tenten.

Tenten:- Opa! Me desculpe. Não tinha a intenção de te assustar, queria acertar a mosca - Apontando para a kunai, onde havia uma mosca espetada.

Menina1, 2, 3, 4, 5:- Oh!!!! Neji-kun é tão maravilhoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Falam as meninas com coraçãozinhos nos olhos.-(n/a: Ei, ei, ei não deveria ser a Tenten a ser vangloriada? ¬¬")

Tenten:- Forma uma gota na nuca de Tenten.

Neji:- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez...-Estende a kunai para a Tenten.- Se você não percebeu que uma pessoa estava passando pelo corredor...-A Tenten estende a mão para pegar a kunai, mas o Neji agarra a mão da Tenten, puxando-a com tudo, a ponto do ombro dela bater no seu, e sussurando em seu ouvido, diz:- Você ainda é _fraca_.

Meninas1, 2, 3, 4 :-KYÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!TENTEN!LARGUE ELE!!!!!!!!! (n/a: Mas é ele que está segurando a mão dela, não ?o.õ)

Menina5:- Neji-kun...Você é tão Maravilhoso! -

Tenten:- Mas quem disse que eu também não queria acertá-lo? -Fala, provocando-o.

Neji franze o cenho e aperta mais a mão da Tenten:-E você acha que eu não iria desviar? -Solta a mão dela e vai até a sua carteira que fica atrás da Tenten.

Menina3:- Tenten! Quem você acha que é para poder ficar agarrada com o Neji-kun?!?!

Tenten:- Como se você tivesse algum direito de reclamar sobre isso. Por acaso é namorada dele? Ou é noiva? Ou até mesmo mulher dele? Se não, você não pode falar nada.

Menina3:-...

Tenten:- E se você não quer que nenhuma garota chegue perto dele, deveria ir atrás dele e conquistá-lo. Fazê-lo seu território para que meninas como eu não se aproximem dele.

Menina3:- Mas...Mas o Neji-kun não dá bola pra ninguém... ;-;

Tenten:-...Já tentou? Olha, nem sei o que vocês viram nele. Para que ficar correndo atrás de um mal- educado como ele? Ele ficou lendo um pergaminho durante a minha apresentação, o que foi um tremendo desrespeito...

Menina4:- Se...Se você tem coragem...Repita o que você acabou de dizer Tenten...

Tenten:- An? O Neji é um tremendo mal-educado?

Menina1, 2, 3, 4, 5: - Nunca mais fale mal do Neji-kun! - Falam com chamas nos olhos e começam a correr atrás da Tenten, que pulava de um lado para o outro na sala, com um sanduíche na boca.

Iruka:- Certo, já acabou o intervalo!

\o\ \o/o/

Respostas das reviews \o/

**Jessica Trakinas** - Que bom que estou recebendo elogios pela fic.\o/ - Começa a chorar de felicidades. - Mas desculpe ao pequeno ¬¬'', atraso n.n'', mas já colocamos o porquê ù.ú. Adorei a sua review, domo arigatô \XD/

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 **- Ah... Isso me ocorreu porque eu tava encucando: "Por que a Tenten não tem sobrenome?" , daí a história surgiu num clique, e continuou enquanto eu escrevia no papel XD. Sim, pois é, primeiro eu passo no papel, depois eu reescrevo no world, melhorando ù.ú, espero que eu seja bem remunerada um dia - Olhinhos brilhando para o futuro. 

**A.C. Lennox** - E eu continuei XD/, o que tá achando? nn Espero que esteja gostando!

**BrendaaShadoow** - Ah, obrigada \o/, espero que continue assim. n.n

**Anjo Setsuna** - Tem razão os capítulos estão curtinhos u.u'''''''''''''''', mas daqui a pouco chega um pouco de ação e vai ser mais longo XD. Mas e seu nome? O Anjo Setsuna... Por acaso é de Negima?

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 ** - Meu eu quero saber como se coloca esses coraçõezinhos ó.ò. Não quer me ensinar? XD. Un... Dica? Xiiii o.o'''' Acho que se eu falar já conto tudo XD

**Até agora foram só os pensamentos do Neji em relação a Tenten e da Tenten em relação ao Neji XD, mas esse capítulo foi como aconteceu mais ou menos o passado deles. XDD **

**Tá u.ú, vamos começar...Me desculpem pra quem eu não respondi a review, mas eu não tenho muita imaginação pra isso u.u'''''mas agradeço a todas as reviews XD", tanto como dessa fic, e das fics anteriores u.u**

** estão dando, e meus sinceros agradecimentos a minha querida beta \XD/, acho que ela é a única que tem paciência de ler, e consertar tudo que eu erro u.u'''. **

**P.S.: Eu tomei o liberdade de usar o titulo pra falar da 1ª fala do Lee** **Porque eu amo o LEE! ù.ú**


	4. A voz misteriosa e Shinta?

**As legendinhas são as mesmas, tá?**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo 4 \o/**

**Depois do intervalo...**

Tenten: - Finalmente escapei daquelas malucas. Só de me lembrar...Fico com calafrios. -.-''

_**Flashback...**_

Menina1: - Você escapou dessa vez Tenten, mas você vai se ver com a gente depois da aula. ò.Ó

**Durante a aula...**

Tenten: - "Sinto auras assassinas sobre mim. -.-''' "

Todas as meninas1, 2, 3, 4, 5 olhando malignamente para as costas da Tenten.

_**Fim do flashback...**_

Tenten: - E depois todas as meninas do fã-clube apareceram. Ai, que sufoco.Tudo por causa do idiota no _Neji-kun_... ¬¬"

Neji: - Falando de mim, Tenten?

Tenten : -Claro, parafuso...¬¬

Neji: - Para mim você é aqueles risquinhos que uso em cima do ji. (n/a: Só quem sabe japonês vai entender, mas desculpem n.n'')

Tenten: - Nossa, estou lisonjeada por ser importante para sua vida.¬¬"

Neji: - Eu sei que você também me ama. ¬¬""

Tenten: - Que bom que o seu sentimento é recíproco.¬¬'''''''

Menina3: - Grita com os olhos espantados. - ...Tenten ama o Neji!!!!! E ele corresponde!!!!! -Logo depois do grito começa a chorar e sai correndo.

Tenten: - ¬¬" - "_Cara, eu me odeio..."_

Neji: - "_De onde aquela garota maluca apareceu?" _o.o"

Tenten se aproxima do Neji...Fica cara a cara, e... - PAF - Bate na cara dele.

Tenten: - Eu te odeio!!!- Já com lágrimas nos olhos. - Agora por sua causa vou ser odiada por todas as meninas!!!!! - Vai embora correndo.

Neji fica olhando para a direção que a Tenten correu, todo abobalhado, afinal nunca alguém havia batido nele...Muito menos uma menina.

Neji: - _"Quem ela pensa que é?"_ ¬¬''

**Longe dali...**

Tenten: - _"Será que interpretei bem?"_ - Pensa ainda correndo em direção a sua casa.

**Em casa...**

Voz misteriosa: - Tenten, você está atrasada. - Diz numa total frieza.

Tenten: - Desculpe-me, mas para eu me enturmar com a turma, devo me esforçar, ficando até mais tarde. - Responde num tom mal-educado.

Voz: -...Está bem, agora quero saber sobre o tal garoto que dizem que você está namorando, você deveria se envergonhar, logo no 1° dia de aula e você já namorando, etc...

Tenten_: - "Cara, te odeio Neji!!! T-T" _- Por favor! ò.ó Ele não é meu namorado! Ele é muito chato, e muito metido... Eu nunca iria gostar de alguém como ele!

Voz: - Qual é o nome?

Tenten: - Por que você quer saber?! o.Ó Eu já disse que ele não é o meu namorado, mesmo! - Responde mais irritada ainda para o homem.

Voz: - QUAL É O NOME? - Grita enfim, com uma voz tão gélida que era capaz de congelar a sala. Podia-se ver até aquele vento passando.

Tenten: - É... É Neji, Hyuuga Neji... Esse é o nome do garoto que estão insinuando pela vila que eu gosto...

Voz: - Um membro de uma das famílias nobres de Konoha... Bom... Você deve se orgulhar pelo ótimo desempenho que você está realizando como futura noiva.

Tenten: - Er... Olha... Eu já disse que ele não é o meu namorado_... - "Putz, uma hora é para me envergonhar, outra é para me orgulhar...Já nem sei mais o que esse homem quer..."_

Voz: - Por mais que você diga que não é o seu namorado... Melhor você começar a tratá-lo melhor, afinal, você deve agir como a maioria das meninas, e não agir por conta própria, você deverá mudar o seu conceito sobre o rapaz, senão você será uma estranha no meio de várias loucas por esse Hyuuga.

Tenten: - Mas...

Voz: - Está dispensada.

Tenten: - Si..Sim senhor. - Curva-se e retira-se da sala.

**No quarto de Tenten...**

Tenten: - Como as notícias voam! - _"Se eu mudar o meu jeito de tratar o Neji de repente, vai ser muito mais estranho, vou tentar conhecê-lo melhor, e daí mudar um pouco o jeito com que o trato, nem que seja fingindo."_

Outra voz: - Tenten!

Tenten: - Oi? Ah, Shinta! Já voltou da sua missão?

Shinta: - Eu tentei voltar o mais rápido possível! Vim assim que soube que você falhou no treinamento.

Tenten: - Ah, até você ficou sabendo? Mas não se preocupe... Eu não queria fazer o tal treinamento.

Shinta: - ... Por quê? Só por que você seria uma das primeiras pessoas da nossa geração a fazer?

Tenten: - Não, na verdade, nem havia pensado nisso.

Shinta: - Então... Por quê?

Tenten: - ... Shinta...Você vai fazer o teste para esse treinamento?

Shinta: - Amanhã.

Tenten: - Bem...Acho que não vou te ver mais então...Se você passar...Vou ter que te dizer adeus...

Shinta: - Como assim?

Tenten: - Depois do treinamento...Você nunca mais será o mesmo.

**Sobre o ji... Em japonês, as letras são as sílabas..., tipo, tem uma letra que se pronuncia FU \XD/, mas se você coloca uns risquinho,( que eu pelo menos chamo de tenten), ele vira BU XD, e assim vai com algumas letras. E que uma delas é o SHI, que quando você coloca tenten fica JI. Interessante, né? 8D**

**E Neji, significa parafuso. Nada muito complicado XD, acho que só o da Tenten que fica meio chato de entender...Mas juro que tentei explicar do melhor jeito possível. n.n''**

**Mas...**

**O que será que a Tenten faz de tão misterioso o.O?**

**E que tipo de treinamento é esse em que ela falhou? **

**Quem é esse Shinta? Tá... Vocês conhecem o Shinta, sim... Ele é do anime... Agora quero ver quem descobre ;)b**

**Continuem no próximo capítulo \XD/**

Anjo Setsuna : Nossa o.o'''''''''', desculpa!!!!! É que tem uma personagem de Negima que se chama Setsuna, o pior é que eu não me lembro da Setsuna o.o''' , ela é uma Sailor? Se for de qual planeta?XD

Koorime Hyuuga : Meus capítulos estão meio adiantados, porque eu estou fazendo por exemplo o nove, o oito ao mesmo tempo, mas estou tentando aumentá-los u.u''' Não se preocupe que um dia eles ficam mais compridos XD E sobre o sobrenome da Tenten, realmente foi invenção u.u''' , porque tem gente que chama ela de Tenten Mitsashi, outros de Mitarashi (sendo que é o sobrenome da Anko XD), a prova está no chunnin shiken, que só aparece o nome: Tenten X Temari , ou melhor dizendo nenhuma das duas tem sobrenome u.u''' , porque se for olhar, eles colocaram: Hyuuga Neji X Hyuuga Hinata , ou melhor, ele colocam o sobrenome u.u. Mas nada que qualquer um que lê toda hora isso não iria achar. XD

Jessica Trakinas : Nossa, você também \o.o, então você sabe o trabalhão que isso dá, né? XD Mas eu gosto de escrever assim, afinal eu posso ir mudando e melhorando quando reescrevo no word.

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 : Que droga T-T , eu perguntei para o meu amigo (que é entendido de informática), por que eu não estava conseguindo com a sua dica, daí ele me explicou que na verdade era porque o meu pc não tava configurado desse jeito T-T. E sobre a Tenten? Bem, ela vai sofrer mais um pouco disso u.u'''''

Juh-chan : Eu estou continuando u.u'', só pra avisar, eu e minha beta, achamos melhor ser quinzenal XD, assim fica mais fácil pra eu arrumar a fic inteira antes de a beta revisar, e daí postar pra mim u.u'''

Aninhaloka : Realmente foi bem breve que eu postei a fic XD Espero que continue gostando ù.ú Eu escrevi o Neji como eu vejo ele XDDDD, a Tenten... Sei lá... Talvez o que eu queria ser u.u''', ou se não...É que ela parece no anime tão cheia de vida, e como o Kishimoto-sensei não aproveita, eu faço isso XDDDD Vamos ver que rumo essa fic vai tomar n.n


	5. Última aparição de Shinta

Sensei indeterminado: - Vamos lá, quero ver empolgação cambada! Eu vou adicionar mais duzentas voltas!

Menino1: - Baka!

Menino2: - Você não pode se tornar um ninja!

Lee: - Eu posso!

Menino3: - Um cara que não pode usar nem Ninjutsu e Genjutsu não pode se tornar um ninja.

Lee: - Eu posso!

Menino1: - Não faz sentido um cara como você aqui na acadêmia ninja... Já que não pode usar nem Ninjustu e Genjutsu. Além diso possui uma média de técnicas Taijutsu abaixo do normal.

Menino3: - Sabe como você é chamado por aqui? - E empurra de repente o Lee com o ombro a ombro, e Lee para evitar de ouvir o que eles iam dizer, ele tampa os ouvidos.

Todos os meninos: - Sangue quente! Sangue quente! Fracassado de sangue quente! - Nisso o Lee sai correndo tapando os ouvidos... Evitando de ser mais ainda humilhado perante os colegas.

Sensei (n/a: agora determinado XD) : - Ei! Lee, volte aqui! - Lee não o dá ouvdos e continua correndo. - Ei! Lee! - Lee some das vistas do sensei.

**Atrás do muro, ao lado da área de treino...**

Lee: - Por que eles sempre fazem isso?

Voz misteriosa que sai ds sombras: - Eles fazem isso, porque eles não são como o Neji, daí eles tem que mostrar a si mesmos que são diferentes, e superiores, de pelo menos de alguém!

Lee: - Essa voz... Tenten!

Tenten: - Pim Pom! - Diz ela mostrando uma língua em tom de brincadeira.

Lee: - Tenten-san, deveria parar de cabular as aulas extras das garotas...

Tenten: - Ah, isso é muito chato... - Disse cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. - Prefiro muito mais ficar correndo do que decorar as regras dos ninjas... E o Neji também faltou as aulas extras dos meninos.

Lee: - Então é isso que andam treinando?

Tenten: - Aquilo não é treinamento! É lavagem cerebral! É diferente! - Abre os braços mostrando o quanto aquilo a aborrecia.

Lee: - Tenten-san, deveria levar as aulas à sério, elas vão cair na prova... - Diz o Lee ainda um pouco medrontado com a atitude da amiga.

Tenten: - Não acho que vão cair no meio da batalha... - E cruza os braços novamente fazendo bico.

Lee: - ... Demo... Arigatô, né? Tenten-san...

Tenten: - É? Doushite? Eu não fiz nada de mais...

Lee: - Não é verdade, você melhorou o meu ânimo...

Tenten: - Eu só disse a verdade... - Disse Tenten um pouco envergonhada.

Lee: - Isso me deu ânimo para que eu melhore em Taijutsu, e supere eles! Domo arigatô, Tenten-san!

Tenten: - Vai treinar de novo, é? Não exagere... Se exagerar, não vai adiantar nada, afinal não adianta você der o máximo nesses treinos, se você não dá o máximo na escola.

Lee: - Vou me lembrar Tenten... - E diz num sorriso para Tenten, que retruca com um olhar de raiva ao Lee, que Lee de olhos fechados não havia visto.

Dias sem um chato ou Meus melhores amigos ou Última aparição de Shinta

Tenten: - Vai ter que me prometer!! - E puxa a bochecha do Lee.

Lee: - Roger! - Solta-se da mão de Tenten, e faz uma pequena continência.

Tenten: - Saiba que eu vou saber se você voltou pra casa ou não! - E diz apontando com o indicador, enquanto a outra mão repousava na cintura.

Lee: - Tenten-san...

Tenten: - Posso te pedir que não me chame com o prefixo san? Eu não me sinto muito à vontade...

Lee: - Ah... Sinto muito...

Tenten: - É o seu costume... Eu não posso te impedir disso. - E vira o rosto para a direção oposta, olhando o horizonte.

Lee: - Arigatô...

Tenten: - Nani?

Lee: - Arigatô... - E baixa a cabeça a Tenten, em sinal de agradecimento.

Tenten: - Eu já disse que não foi nada. - E sai vermelha em direção as salas, já que agora era a terceira aula, a aula de kunais e shurikens.

**À madrugada, na área de treinamento...**

Lee: - 396, 397, 398, 399, 400! 401, 402, 403... Se eu não puder terminar de chutar essse tronco 500 vezes... - Fala colocando um desafio sobre si mesmo, enquanto continuava a contar. - ... Eu terei que fazer mil agachamentos! 413, 414, 415, 416...

Tenten escondida entre os arbustos: - Mou... Yamete Lee... - Dizia baixinho Tenten olhando o Lee se esforçando em chutar o tronco de árvore.

Lee: - 417, 418, 419, 420, 421, 422, 423, 424...

Tenten: - Já está amanhecendo... - Diz olhando o sol nascer entre as árvores.

Lee: - 425, 426, 427...

Tenten: - Hoje não tem aula... Mas preciso ir pra casa tomar café... Com tanto esforço, e força de vontade... Acho que só precisa de um bom ferreiro pra forjá-lo como deve... Alguém que use o mesmo esforço... - E começa a caminhar pra sua casa. - _"Você já chegou até os quatrocentos... Pelo menos termine..."_- E dá um pequeno sorriso de lado. Enquanto observava por fim o Lee treinando no tronco.

**À tarde, no mesmo local...**

Tenten: - Daqui a pouco eu vou ir treinar... Mas vim ver como você está indo... Espero que você não esteja fazendo 1000 agachamentos... - Diz para si mesma, enquanto voltava para o local de treinamento.

Lee ao longe: - Mil agachamentos! - Tenten sente tombar o corpo pro lado enquanto ouve isso. - Se eu não conseguir fazer isso, terei que fazer isso, terei que dar 2000 socos.

Tenten: _"- Por acaso dobra a cada ve que você erra?"' _- Pensa ao ouvir o número estabelecido por ele. - _"Tenho que ir Lee... À noite eu volto..." _- Pensa Tenten dando meia volta, indo para o seu último treino com Shinta.

**No treino com Shinta...**

Shinta: - Tenten, está bem distraída... O que está te deixando desse jeito?

Tenten: - Um amigo... - Antes que estava com um semblante preocupada, agora sorria ao amigo preocupado.

Shinta: - Tenten... - Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio... - Vamos aproveitar pois esse é o meu último teino com você! Depois a gente vai se ver muito pouco...

Tenten: _"- Você que pensa... Vai ser a útima vez para sempre..." _- Olhava triste para as armas, fazendo que olhasse para baixo, e escondesse seus olhos com a franja.

Shinta: - Tenten?

Tenten: - Tem razão! Vamos treinar! - E entra em posição de luta, com um sorriso no rosto.

Shinta: - Essa é a Tenten que eu conheço. - E se arma de uma kunai, fazendo uma pose de luta também.

Depois de muito tempo treinando, Tenten, e Shinta caem no chão cansados.

Tenten: - Mais um pouco... Talvez você consiga alcançar o seu irmão...

Shinta: - Ainda estou longe... Mas um dia eu consiguirei...

Tenten: - E o seu presente pra ele?

Shinta: - Eu não tenho certeza ainda de como fazer, mas aposto que eu vou conseguir uma idéia!

Tenten: - Deveria fazer algo que lembre você, algo que você faça bem...

Shinta: - ...

Tenten: - ... Seu irmão é incrível né?

Shinta: - Por que diz isso?

Tenten: - Oras... Ele é um gênio, mal acabou de entrar, e já faz parte do grupo especial!

Shinta: - Tenten... Obrigado por tentar levantar o astral... Mas acho que não deu muito certo... - Diz com um sorriso meio sem jeito.

Tenten: - Claro que deu certo! Você está sorrindo. Mesmo que seja desse jeito... - Diz de perfil com um sorriso que mostrasse seus lindos dentes.

Shinta: - Tenten... Você é única... - Murmura enquanto Tenten se levantava.

Tenten: - Hum? Disse alguma coisa? - Pergunta se virando para ele.

Shinta: - Tenten... Você vai ser sempre a minha amiga né?

Tenten: - Vou ser, até quando você quiser.

Shinta: - Então por mim, nós seremos amigos para sempre!

Tenten: - ... - Nada diz, mas mostra um fio de sorriso, enquanto guardava as suas armas. -Bem agora, eu vou andar um pouco. - Diz esticando as costas.

Shinta: - Por que não diz que está preocupada com o seu amigo?

Tenten: - Não queria que o meu amigo ficasse marcado no nosso último treino...

Shinta: - ... Tudo bem.. Desde que você prometa que seremos amigos para sempre. - E estende o dedo mindinho, em forma de eles nunca quebrarem a promessa.

Tenten: - Do que está falando? Eu já disse ue vou ser a sua ami... - E antes que estava virada de costas para ele, vira-se e depara-se com o o dedo mindinho esticado. - Er... - Fica meio encabulada com a atitude repentina do amigo.

Shinta: - ... - Continua a falar nada, mas ainda com o mindinho esticado.

Tenten: - Ok... Você venceu... - Dando-se por vencida. - Mas a gente vai fazer um pacto de sangue. - E mostra um sorriso um tanto quanto sinistro, mas que não choca o Shinta. - Ah... Você não teve nenhuma reação...

Shinta: - Já havia feito um pacto de sangue com o meu irmão... - Diz com a mesma expressão.

Tenten: - ... Ok... - E chega perto do Shinta, e morde a ponta do dedo, fazendo com que o sangue escorra pela ferida. - Então?

Shinta: - ... Você tem hepatite?

Tenten: - ...

Shinta: - Então eu não vou me arriscar. - E mostra o dedo mindinho novamente.

Tenten: - ... - Olha com uma careta o dedo mindinho de Shinta, mas logo cede, e estende o dedo mindinho para o Shinta, e eles fazem a promessa.

Shinta: - Viu? Não foi tão ruim...

Tenten: - Foi infantil, isso sim. ù.ú

Shinta: - Não está preocupada com o seu amigo? Vá logo, se não não vai parece a Tenten que eu conheço, que se preocupa com os seus amigos, apesar de querer se mostrar forte.

Tenten: - Valeu, Shinta! - E sai correndo para a área de treinamento.

**Na área de treinamento...**

Lee: - Se eu não conseguir, terei que pular corda 2000 vezes!

Tenten: _"- Vejo que estava enganada pelo fato de ele dobrar os números... n.n'' " _- Bem... Agora eu já vou ir pra casa... Está escuro, e tem aula a amanhã... Por favor Lee... Volte logo... Pra sua casa claro... ¬¬'' - Fala em voz baixa indo em direção a sua casa.

**No dia seguinte, em aula...**

Tenten: - Lee... Que horas você voltou pra sua casa?

Lee: - Você ficou me vigiando?

Tenten: - Eu disse que eu ia vigiá-lo!

Lee: - Tenten... Porque você usa coque?

Tenten: - Atrapalha menos. - Diz dando um sorriso amigável.

Lee: - Você acha melhor cortar o cabelo?

Tenten: - Hum... Sei lá. - Ergue a sobrancelha. - Eu acho que fica melhor em você o cabelo curto...

Lee: - ... Ok! - Devolve o sorriso anterior de Tenten.

\o\ \o/o/

Autora: - Olá, sou eu de novo com outra fic do "O nosso passado é o meu sorriso de hoje" , ai que título compriiido. ú.ù

Beta: - Foi você que escolheu um nome tão comprido ¬¬''

Autora: - Você não quis me ajudar daí eu tive que arranjar alguma coisa ò.ó

Beta: - Arranjar títulos, é trabalho da autora ¬¬'', o da Beta, é só corrigir os seus erros de português.

Autora: - Sua malvada! ;-; Você deveria me ajudar mais sendo a minha Beta...

Beta: - ... Quero comissão, então.

Autora: - Quê? o.O

Beta: - Quero de 50 de lucro das suas fics.

Autora: - Malvada!!!!!!! T-T

Beta: - Continua a falar da fic..¬¬''

Autora: - Ah claro! Bem... Se quiserem conferir tem algumas partes que são realmente do anime XD'', eu fiquei parando o episódio e escrevendo as falas! Tanto que até as esxpressões eu interpretei. ù.ú Mas eu não vou ficar me focando ao passado do Neji, porque ele já foi muito focado no anime. u.u Acho que é só... Então Tchau!

Beta: - Você não falou que o Naruto não te pertence...

Autora: - Mas eu não quero o Naruto, eu quero o Lee... o.õ

Beta: -... O Disclaimer...

Autora: - Ah certo. O.O Naruto não me pertence! Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!

Beta: - As partes mencionadas são do episódio 49.

Autora: - Sim! n-n

Beta: - Você está bem alegre...

Autora: - Estou bebâda!

Beta: -... Acho que deveria ser bêbada...

Autora: - Deixa eu ser bebâda!!!! ToT

Beta: _" - Que autora louca eu fui arranjar pra betar..."_

Autora: - Tchau gente! X3/

Beta: - Tchau. n-n/

Autora: - Ficou mais feliz? o.õ

Beta: - É porque finalmente tá acabando este capítulo... n-n

Autora: - Chata!!!!! ToT

\o\ \o/o/

Respostas das reviews...


	6. Gênio do esforço

**Depois de alguns anos...**

Iruka: - Hoje, turma, é o dia em que vocês oficialmente se tornarão ninjas. Apesar de vocês continuarem sendo meros genins, agora tudo ficará mais difícil. E para ajudá-los, vocês serão reagrupados em times de três. E irão completar missões ao nível de vocês junto com um tutor, jounin.

Tenten: _"-Times de três? Só que eu não caia no time do Neji! Por favor, no começo do ano já bastou acontecer toda aquela confusão por causa de uma simples trocas de gentilezas!!!"_

Todas as meninas da classe, menos a Tenten_: - "Espero que eu caia no time do Neji-kun!!!!!!!"_

Tenten_: - "Espero pelo menos cair no time do Lee, ele é bem legal, ao contrário do que aquelas meninas falavam dele. Claro que ele tem as sua peculiaridades, mas quem não tem? Se bem que se eu tiver o azar de cair no mesmo time do Neji... Vou ter que ficar feliz, né? Ou será que posso simplesmente ficar calada? Mas se eu fizer isso, vou ter que ficar também calada se eu ficar no mesmo time do Lee!"_ (n/a: Que grande batalha interior, hein? ¬¬'')

Iruka: - Nós organizamos os times de acordo com as notas, habilidades, e os bons resultados que vocês tiveram ao longo do ano, para equilibrar os times. Agora irei falar os times. - Pega algumas folhas de papéis onde estavam os times.

Vai falando até que:

Iruka: - Time seis!

Tenten_: - "Já estão acabando as pessoas! Isso é ruim! E se eu ficar no time o Neji? Não, não, você ainda tem chances de sobreviver!" - _Pensa a Tenten confiante.

Iruka: - Tenten!

Tenten: _- "Ah, então eu fiquei no time 6? Quem mais será que vai estar aqui?"_

Iruka: - Rock Lee!

Tenten_: - "Oba! Só que eu não devo fazer nenhuma cara, devo ser inexpressiva!"_

Lee: - "_Oh, a Tenten-san está no mesmo time que eu, que bom!"_

Iruka: - Hyuuga Neji!

Tenten: - "_OK, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva, inexpressiva...Eu quero me matar!!!!!!!!!!" _- Pensa a Tenten chorosa.

Iruka:-"_Puxa esse time não teve nenhuma reação de felicidade ou tristeza...Ou até mesmo de raiva. Espero que se dêem bem." - _Agora, time 7.

Depois de falar todos os times...

Iruka: - Eu irei apresentá-los aos seus tutores a tarde, até lá estão dispensados.

**No intervalo...**

Todas as meninas do fã-clube: - Onde será que está a Tenten? - _Diziam com chamas nos olhos._

Tenten comendo chocolate atrás de um arbusto: - Que garotas idiotas, elas acham que depois da aula eu ficaria por aí? Eu iria ficar escondida, por causa do coisa do Neji. Minha sorte é algo invejável... - Disse ironicamente.

Neji: - Yo, Tenten.

Tenten_: - "Neji?"- _An? Já me achou? O que você quer?

Neji: - Nada, só te vi aqui enquanto treinava com o byakugan.

Tenten_: - "Byakugan? Será que é uma das habilidades da família Hyuuga, por causa da linhagem sangüínea?"- _Você treina até na hora de descanso?

Neji: - E você não?

Tenten: - Por que iria? Já basta o treino de casa e da academia.

Neji: - ... Tenten, acredito que não seja realmente necessário falar para você, mas... Como nós somos do mesmo time, não precisa mais de formalidades... - E se vira na direção oposta de onde Tenten estava.

Tenten: -... Neji... Posso falar isso para o Lee?

Neji: - ... Pod...

Menina 12: - OLHEM!!!! O NEJI-KUN!!!!! ATRÁS DELE!!!! - Grita a garota já enlouquecida pela beleza do Neji. (n/a: Ele é tão bonito assim? ¬¬'' n/b: Ah, ele é bonito, sim... o.õ Não é legal como o Lee, mas é bonito...)

Neji: - Tsc... - "_Elas não deveriam estar junto com os seus times?" - _Começa a correr.

Tenten: - Será que eu sou alienígena? Eu não sou fanática pelo Neji...- Fala Tenten em voz alta, enquanto dava outra mordida no chocolate.

Lee aparece correndo: - Tenten-san!

Tenten: - Un? Ah, oi, Lee.

Lee: - Tenten-san, que acha de lancharmos junto, já que somos do mesmo time?

Tenten: - Ah, por mim tudo bem... Mas e o Neji? - Pergunta apontando para um pontinho correndo de umas mil menininhas, ao longe.

Lee: - Com certeza deve estar treinando para ser um ótimo ninja.

Tenten: - ... Bem... Então vamos lanchar no terraço? - Fala com uma gota na nuca.

Lee: - Certo.

Tenten: - Então vamos! Ah, é! Sabia que você não precisa mais chamar o Neji de Neji-san?

Lee: - Mas...

Tenten: - Ele mesmo disse! - Diz, piscando um dos olhos e mostrando a língua.

Lee: - Hum... - E continuam a subir até o terraço falando sobre banalidades.

**Ao retornar as classes...**

Neji: _- "Finalmente me livrei daquelas garotas loucas."_

Tenten: - "_Será que vão apresentar agora os tutores?"_

Iruka: - Agora vocês irão esperar os seus tutores, não se preocupem que eles vão aparecer nas classes e chamar o número do time.

Uma mancha verde abre a porta com tudo: - TIME 6!!!!!!! VIM AQUI BUSCAR O TIME 6 COM O SUA CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE EM FLAMAS!

Iruka: - Assim como ele. n.n'' - _"Tá, não é exatamente como ele, mas pelo menos, é melhor eles terem uma demonstração. ù.ú" Tá bom, essa demonstração é horrível ¬¬'' ..."_

Tenten_: - "Esse jounin vai ser o nosso tutor? o.O " _- Pensa a Tenten, enquanto olhava para o homem vestido de um macacão verde, sobrancelhas enormes, cabelo de cuia, bandana vermelha na cintura.

Neji_: - "Ele é o tutor?!" - _Pensava o Neji um pouco assustado.

Lee: - "_Então, ele é o sensei? Sugoi!"_

**Na apresentação dos times...**

Gai: - Bem, eu me chamo Maito Gai, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Gai-sensei.

Tenten: - _"Nossa...Ele me lembra alguém..."_

Neji: - _"Que idiotice..."_

Gai: - Vocês poderiam me dizer seus nomes, sonhos...

Tenten: - _"Lembrei! Ele lembra o Lee...Principalmente nas sobrancelhas..."_

Gai: - Pelo que eu me lembre, o seu nome é Tenten. - Aponta para a Tenten. - Você é o Hyuuga Neji. - Aponta pro Neji. - E você, Rock Lee. - E aponta por último para Lee, que estava entre os dois já citados.

Tenten: - Hai. - Diz confirmando ao seu sensei.

Neji: - Un. - Diz um monossílabo confirmando.

Lee: - Hai. - Afirma também o Lee.

Gai: - ... Certo, vocês três serão promovidos a Genins hoje. Gostaria de saber qual é o objetivo de vocês.

Tenten: _" - Melhor eu ir antes... E acabo logo com isso... Acho que vou usar o mesmo objetivo das outras garotas..." _- Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! (n/a: No caso o "hai" aí, é "eu".) - Estende o braço, chamando a atenção para si.

Gai: - Você, Tenten.

Tenten: - Eu quero me tornar uma ninja realmente forte como a Tsunade-sama, a mulher ninja legendária.

Lee: _"- Ué? Eu achei que a Tenten não queria se tornar ninja por causa disso... Achei que esse era o motivo da Miyako-san." _(n/a: Miyako-san não existe, só peguei um nome qualquer u.u'') - Olha surpreso para a Tenten que estava ao seu lado esquerdo.

Gai: -Un. E você, Neji?

Neji: - Eu não quero responder. - E senta-se de uma forma mais confortável, virando o rosto de lado. (n/a: ò.ó Grrrr. Você fica aí dando uma de bom! Mas você perdeu para o Naruto!!!! ù.ú Tá... Perderá... x-x'')

Lee: - Boku wa! Boku wa! - Estende o braço, querendo ter a sua chance de falar o seu objetivo. E deixando a Tenten muito assustada pela gritara repentina. (n/a: Como se você não tivesse gritado ù.ú) - Mesmo não podendo usar Ninjutsu e Genjutsu... Eu quero provar que mesmo assim eu posso me tornar um excelente ninja! Isso é tudo para mim! - Após dizer isso, faz com que o Gai dê um discreto sorriso. (n/a: Lee... - Com alguns brilhos nos olhos.)

Neji dá uma pequena risada.

Lee: - Qual é a graça, hein?! - E aponta acusadoramente para o Neji. - Estou falando sério. Mesmo só podendo usar técnicas Taijutsu, eu poderei garantir o meu trabalho como ninja!

Tenten olha tudo meio surpresa pela explosão emocional do amigo, e por ele ter coragem de enfrentar verbalmente o gênio daquele ano.

Neji se levanta e vai em direção a saída: - Tchau.

Tenten continua olhando tudo com uma gota, até que se toca que está sozinha na sala com o Lee.

Lee: - Tenten-san, está tudo bem com você?

Tenten: - _"O Lee é tão bonzinho... E gentil."_ - Tudo, não se preocupe.Vamos?

Lee: - Sim.

Tenten: - Ah, sim, não me chame de Tenten-san, pode me chamar de Tenten. n.n

Lee :- Obrigado. n.n

Tenten: - E eu posso te chamar de Lee?

Lee: - Ah, pode, sim.

Tenten: - Eba! \XD/

Lee: - Tenten, por que você falou aquilo... ?Achei que era o objetivo da Miyako-san...

Tenten: - Você nem sabe os meus objetivos... u.ú Vai que são os mesmos da Miyako-san?

Lee: - Mas você já havia falado que não era os mesmos das garotas... Acho que você tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre... É uma obrigação...

Tenten: - Realmente eu te contei bastante coisa da minha vida.

Lee: - Na verdade não... Você não disse várias coisas...

Tenten: - Se eu não disse é porque é uma informação secreta...- Diz piscando o olho, mostrando a língua.

Lee: - Por que é uma informação secreta? - Ergue uma sobrancelha, e curva um pouco a cabeça, em sinal de dúvida.

Tenten: - Er...

Lee: - Se você não quiser contar... Eu... Eu vou entender... - Diz gaguejando, sem jeito.

Tenten:_ "- Lee... Você é tão bonzinho... Você é um bom amigo.. Será que você irá substituir esse vazio que eu sinto agora? Shinta... Você... Passou no treinamento em que você queria passar... Mas acho que sem esse treinamento... Você nunca vai superar o seu irmão..." _- Obrigada Lee... - Dá um sorriso tímido, com os olhos fechados. E os dois continuam conversar indo em direção as suas casas.

**1° treino do time 6...**

Gai: - Bem, quais são as suas qualidades, jovens?

Tenten: - Eu sou boa com armas.

Neji: - Eu...

Tenten: - Nem fala, Neji. Se você começar a falar de suas qualidades não vamos terminar hoje . Olha, Gai-sensei ele é o gênio desse ano.

Gai: - Ah...Tá... - Diz com uma gota na nuca. Mas logo se recupera. - Bem meus jovens... Agora vocês irão treinar entre si, enquanto eu vou buscar alguns materiais.

Lee: - Neji! Lute comigo!

Tenten: - _"Lee... Mou... Yamete... Você tem que parar de se machucar desse jeito..."_ - Pensava.

Lee desvia de algumas kunais que o Neji lançou, pulando em outra direção, mas o Neji pula novamente na sua frente, e começa a atacá-lo com a técnica Hyuuga da palma aberta. Apesar de Lee desviar dos primeiros ataques, Neji aproveita a defesa aberta de Lee e o golpeia no estômago, em seguida o chuta no ombro e aplica mais alguns golpes até derrubá-lo na frente de Tenten que já havia começado a treinar sua mira de shuriken e kunais.

Lee: - Ainda não... Não terminei ainda...

Tenten: - Lee... - _"Será que se eu for dura com você, vou conseguir convencer o seu espírito?" _- Dá um suspiro cansado, imaginando que seria impossível essa façanha. - Você não aprende, hein? Você não pode derrotá-lo! - Diz colocando as mãos na cintura, tentando parecer realista ao Lee caído ao chão. - O Neji é um gênio ao contrário de você. - _"Será que se eu esfregar toda a verdade, você irá parar de se machucar?"_

Lee: - Gênio? O que é um gênio? Mesmo eu não tendo talento, eu vou superar um gênio com trabalho duro! Isso é tudo para mim! Este é o meu jeito ninja! - Fala Lee se levantando e gritando para Tenten, meio surpresa com a determinação do espírito do Lee.

Tenten: _"- Lee... Nunca vou convencer o seu espírito? Não vou conseguir que você pare de se machucar?"_

Neji: - É inútil, Lee. - Pronuncia-se finalmente, o que assusta o Lee. - Não importa o quanto você tente, você não pode me derrotar. - Tenten olha Lee, esperando a reação do espírito dele. - Isso já foi decidido.

Lee: - Não é verdade! - Replica ao Neji. - Não é... - Desvia o olhar do Neji.

Tenten: - ... - _"Lee... Só o Neji consegue vencer esse espítiro? O único que_

_não deveria vencer?" _- Olha com pena do Lee, e chocada por saber quem era a pessoa capaz de vencer um espírito tão obstinado.

**Depois de uma missão desastrosa...**

Lee: - Se eu não puder pular 1200 vezes sem parar, eu terei que chutar o tronco 2000 vezes!

Tenten escondida entre os arbustos: _" - Lee... Você perde a batalha, mas não perde a guerra, né?" _- Pensando nisso, dá um sorriso carinhoso.

Lee: - 1.116, 1.117, 1.118... Mil cento e deze... - E atropeça de cansaço na corda, e em seguida bate a cabeça no tronco, ao atropeçar.

Tenten: _"- Lee... Não desista..." _- Pensa ao ver alguma gotas cair do rosto do Lee.

Gai: - Lee, você já está dando uma pausa?

Tenten arregala os olhos pela aparição inesperada do seu sensei. - _" Gai-sensei!!! Melhor eu sair daqui... Se eles me encontrarem aqui, vai acontecer a mesma coisa da troca de gentilezas do Neji..." _- E começa a sair do área de treinamento, engatinhando.

Ao longe, Tenten começa a escutar as vozes do seu amigo, e de seu sensei.

Lee: - ... Se você quer falar sobre a minha falha na última missão...

Tenten: _"- Não foi sua culpa, Lee... Todos erram, ninguém é perfeito... Até o Neji, que não demonstra ter imperfeições... Sua maior imperfeição é ser arrogante, um dia ele vai ser derrotado, e talvez ele aprenda!"_ - E pára de andar, achando que já estava a um distância segura em que eles não descobririam que ela esteve ali, ouvindo eles.

Lee: - ... Eu já lhe pedi desculpas. - Nisso Tenten ouve chutes no tronco desgastado da área de treino.

Gai: - Lee, é verdade que você é diferente do Neji. Você não pode usar Ninjutsu nem Genjutsu, você nem é um gênio em Taijutsu...Mas, Lee...

Tenten: _" - Lee... Ele poderá te reerguer? Dará a força e a determinação que você tinha?" _- Pensa encostada na árvore com um semblante triste.

Gai: - Mas, Lee... Você tem um poder e um potencial que excede o do Neji.

Lee: - Se você está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta melhor, por ter pena de mim, por favor pare.

Tenten: _" - Lee... Acredite... Não seja tão pessimista. "_ - E começa a cerrar os olhos, na tentativa de impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

Gai: - Não, não estou dizendo isso porque tenho pena de você. E sim porque você... É um gênio do trabalho duro!

Tenten olha espantada para a direção de onde veio as vozes.

Lee: - Isso é verdade? Eu cheguei até aqui acreditando nisso. Se eu treinar duas vezes ou três vezes mais do que o Neji, eu posso ficar mais forte. Mas recentemente eu comecei a achar que eu realmente não posso competir contra um verdadeiro gênio... Imaginando se realmente valia a pena tanto esforço...

Tenten: _"- Lee... Gomen nasai."_ - Cerra novamente os olhos, pois ela sabia o que era se sentir assim, dessa forma, sendo fraca. 

Lee: - Eu queria descobrir isso, e eu desafiei o Neji para lutar tantas vezes, mas o resultado sempre foi o mesmo. Eu não sou páreo para ele afinal! Mesmo durante as missões... As minhas pernas ainda tremem. Eu acho que não importa quantas vezes eu tente, eu não poderei ficar mais forte.

Tenten:_ " - Lee... Eu achei que assim seria melhor, você não se machucaria mais, mas... Eu esqueci que as feridas no coração não se curam tão fácil." _- Pensa triste olhando suas lágrimas caírem no chão.

Lee: - Eu tenho medo disso... O que eu devo fazer?

Gai: - Não há razão em trabalhar duro se você não acreditar em si mesmo.

Os dois vão até outra área de treinamento, e, já de noite, começam a conversar, enquanto Tenten os segue, silenciosamente.

Gai: - Lee, você se parece bastante comigo.

Lee: - Por causa das sobrancelhas?

Gai: - Não, não só por causa das sobrancelhas. Para ser honesto, eu também era um fracasso quando era jovem.

Lee: - Você, sensei?

Gai: - Mas agora, eu sou um dos maiores oponentes de um gênios da elite, o Kakashi. - E em um sorriso. - Isso porque eu trabalhei duro. Mesmo você não podendo usar técnicas Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu, você quer provar que pode se tornar um excelente ninja mesmo assim, certo? É assim que é o seu jeito ninja. É um bom objetivo. É um objetivo pelo qual vale a pena trabalhar duro. - E Lee,emocionado, começa a derramar grossas lágrimas. - Então tudo que você deve fazer é acreditar no seu caminho, e passar por ele. Torne-se um homem forte, e poderei sorrir orgulhosamente ao vê-lo. Entendeu, Lee? - E apóia a mão carinhosamente na cabeça do Lee.

Lee: - Osu!

Lee, depois dessa conversa, começa a andar em direção à área de treinamento e recomeçar, e assim, um dia superar o Neji. Mas nisso encontra um vulto, encostado no tronco da árvore.

Lee: - Tenten! Você ficou ouvindo a minha conversa?

Tenten curvada, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, e as pernas eretas: - Prometo que da próxima vez, eu vou te ajudar ao máximo, vou tentar te proteger e fazer com que você consiga superar o seu objetivo, vou... Tentar te ajudar a melhorar no Taijutsu! Mesmo que o Neji seja melhor que eu! E eu prometo que essa é a última vez que vou vigiá-lo, afinal, agora, não preciso mais tomar conta de você. - E dá um sorriso tímido. - Gai-sensei vai cuidar de você.

Lee: - Tenten...

Tenten: - E tem mais! Desculpa, por eu te rebaixar, mas eu achava que assim você se machucaria menos, mas eu esqueci que só seria fisicamente que você não se machucaria, eu esqueci que existem as feridas do peito. - E se curva novamente como se suplicasse que ele lhe perdoasse.

Lee: - ... Tudo bem... Eu te perdôo, mas eu prometo que vou dar o máximo de mim, e assim você não vai mais me proteger., e vou passar a te proteger também!

Tenten: - ... Então tá...

Lee: - Mas porque você é do meu time, viu?

Tenten: - Claro que é por isso! Por que mais seria? Não me diga que...!

Lee: - ... - Cora como um tomate, por Tenten se intrometer a um assunto desses. - Er...

Tenten: - ... Bem... Considerando os fatos que você não deve gostar de ninguém da academia que riu de você, deve ser alguém que... Passou a fazer parte da sua vida recentemente, e como você literalmente viveu a sua vida treinando, a única forma seria... Não me diga que é um novata!!!!!

Lee: - Tenten!!!! Pare de adivinhar!!!

Tenten: - Eu não adivinhei... Eu deduzi... É diferente! E tem mais... - Interrompe a conversa, e olha em um ponto da floresta. (n/a: Floresta longa -.-'', considerando que eles estão andando até agora, pra casa...)

Lee: - Tenten...?

Tenten: - Lembrei que tenho uma coisa para fazer, Lee... Você pode ir voltando para casa? Prometo que amanhã você vai me ver no ponto de encontro!

Lee: - ... Ok! Até amanhã! - E começa a correr em direção a sua casa. Mas ao longe Tenten ainda houve Lee gritar. - Se eu não conseguir chegar em casa em 5 minutos, amanhã de manhã antes de ir à aula, vou correr 20 voltas por Konoha!

Tenten: - Sempre tem que impor alguma coisa, né? - Fala enquanto olhava na direção em que o Lee foi. - Mas agora... Quem é você e o que você quer? - Tira uma kunai do bolso, e fica em posição de luta.

Entre as sombras da floresta: - Não se preocupe, Tenten. Não é um inimigo. Deveria saber... Afinal não tenho nenhum instinto assassino contra os meus colegas de equipe.

Tenten: - Ah, é você, Neji... Não me deixe preocupada, eu pensando que era um inimigo...

Neji: - Mas eu já disse que não estava com intenções malignas contra você!

Tenten: - ... Sabe... Eu não acho que você tenha alguma intenção... Afinal, para você tudo é imutável, certo? Daí se é imutável... Não tem sentido você batalhar por um objetivo, uma intenção.

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Agora... Por que você estava nos seguindo desde a área de treinamento?

Neji: - ... Diga ao Lee que também vou proteger ele, afinal um time tem que trabalhar em equipe, e para a equipe, fica muito desvantajoso se perder um componente. - Vira-se de costas pra Tenten, indo em direção à sua casa.

Tenten: - ... Você é estranho... Por que você mesmo não diz?

Neji: - ... Não é do seu interesse. - E volta a andar, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Tenten: - ... Ufff. Neji não teve ensinamentos de como se deve tratar uma dama? Deveria levar ela para casa nesse horário...

Entre as sombras: - Quer dizer que você precisa de um homem para se proteger?

Tenten se assusta com a intromissão do indivíduo tão de repente, que se põe em posição de defesa, colocando uma kunai a frente do rosto.

E com o farfalhar, uma folha cai da árvore, e ouve-se na floresta o choque de lâminas.

O ninja que antes estava conversando com a Tenten: - Está melhorando, mas não é nada comparado com o seu velho amiguinho... - E interrompe o ataque, guardando a kunai.

Tenten: - Sério? Como está o Shinta?! - Anima-se Tenten, afinal fazia muito tempo que não via o seu velho amigo.

Ninja: - Tenten... Você deveria saber que desde que ele está no treinamento... Ele não possui mais um nome...

Tenten: - Ah, sim... - Sorriu envergonhada, pelo seu esquecimento.

Ninja: - ...

Tenten: - Mas qual é o nome que você adotou nessa missão?

Ninja: - ... Eu já terminei a missão, só precisava ir falar com o mestre...

Tenten: - Posso te chamar pelo 1º nome que te conheci?

Ninja: - Você lembra?

Tenten: - Sou boa de lembrar os nomes dos meus colegas! Né? Iwao-sempai?

Iwao: - Tenten... Acho que eu esqueci de te contar uma coisa...

Tenten: - E o que seria sempai?

Iwao: - Você sabe o que acontecerá com ele? - Diz um pouco preocupado com Tenten, afinal ela era a novata mais simpática, e **a** única novata naquele grupo, além de ser sua favorita.

Tenten: - Ele poderá controlar os sentimentos? - Diz meio insegura, pois não lembrava muito bem.

Iwao: - Além disso... Ele...

\o\ \o/o/

Naruto não me pertence, antes de mais nada... Eu também não queria ele, eu quero o Lee!!!!! Ou o esquilo... O esquilo era bonitinho...

Como puderam notar, eu usei bastante o episódio 49. E tentei aumentar a fic, mas não sei se consegui -.-''. Se quiserem conferir, eu usei mesmo as falas dos episódios XD, de novo.

E o "boku wa" seria "eu" só que eu quis mostrar como o Lee é educado, e usa um vocabulário mais polido ù.ú, porque "boku wa" é um "eu" mais polido para garotos, se fosse usar um vocabulário menos polido poderia ser "ore", e etc...

Eu digo garotos... Porque se um homem usa boku, pode soar infantil... u.u'' Mas eles ainda são jovens XD, nem falando como o Kakashi, e podem ainda usar esse tipo de vocabulário... Mas nem prestei atenção se agora no shippuuden eles ainda usam boku. o.õ''

Agora dá para descobrir, né? XD Mas acho que para quem não viu ainda, fica meio difícil... u.u'''

O que será que o sempai (veterano) dirá? XD

Eles vão proteger o Lee como prometido? Ta, isso é meio idiota... Porque eu tô falando do passado... u.u''' Daí dá para saber o que acontecerá no futuro... Nesse caso, ù.ú é claro. XD

- Mas apesar dos vários XDs que eu dei, fiquei meio triste... - Começa a fazer círculos no chão, no canto da sala.

- Você está bem? - Pergunta a Beta me olhando com uma gota.

- Recebi tão poucas reviews... - E continua isolada no cantinho girando o dedo em círculos.

- Não está sendo exagerada? - Continua a me olhar com uma gota. - Afinal, pelo menos você ganhou reviews, né?

- Três... - Encolhe-se mais ainda, fazendo círculos no chão.

- ... Então é só se esforçar mais! Daí você pode ganhar mais reviews!

- ... Eu me esforcei no outro também... - Continua a fazer círculos no chão, com o dedo.

\o\ \o/o/

Respostas das reviews:

Jéssica Trakinas : Sem querer ofender o.o'', eu tô seguindo de 15 dias a 15 dias pra postar, daí fica meio complicado de eu estar demorando ou não... Mas é verdade o que a Tenten falou! ù.ú Você ainda não postou o segundo capítulo da fic. ;-; Continua XDDDDDD ! Porque eu tô adorando a sua fic!!!!!!!!!

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 : Muito obrigada pela as sua reviews!!!!! \n.n/ E sobre o Shinta... Esse era o nome antigo do Kenshin de Samurai X, ou Rurouni Kenshin...

Aurora Lynne : Que bom que você vê a amizade do Lee e da Tenten como só amizade!!!! - Autora chorando de felicidade. - Porque a minha Beta fica falando que meus capítulos estão muito Tenten & Lee... Mas prometo que no próximo vai ser muito mais Tenten e Neji. ù.ú Tô escrevendo agora! XDDDD Pois ao contrário das outras, essa é o único capítulo que eu tô mudando, tipo, era uma coisa, mas tô começando do zero. o.o'''' Tanto que nem garanto que vá ficar longa...


	7. É Natal!

Restrospectiva do último episódio... (n/a: ter ou não ter?)

_Tenten: - Ele poderá controlar os sentimentos? - Diz meio insegura, pois não lembrava muito bem._

_Iwao: - Além disso... Ele..._

Fim da restrospectiva do último episódio... (n/a: agora já foi! XD)

\o\ \o/o/

Tenten andava sem destino para qualquer lugar de Konoha, estava triste pelo amigo, Sabia que podia acreditar no que o seu sempai acabara de falar, o Iwao-sempai... Ele sempre cuidara dela como se fosse uma irmãnzinha... Para falar a verdade, a maioria dos sempais gostavam dela, mas ela não sabia porque, afinal ,ela não era a caçula, o caçulo era com certeza o Shinta, um ano mais novo que ela.

Tenten: - Precisava voltar pra casa... - Olhava ainda tristonha para o céu reluzente de tantas estrelas. - Que sem vontade... - E como estava na floresta, resolve subir em uma das árvores, e dormir. Era verdade que levaria uma bronca se não voltasse pra casa. Mas precisava ficar um tempo, só... Nem que fosse só um dia, mas precisava desse tempo.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Voz debaixo da árvore: - Tenten...

Tenten: - ZZZZ... - Dormia profundamente, tanto que até babava. (n/a: Meu deus Tenten... Tenha mais dignidade. -.-'')

Voz: - ... - Saca uma kunai e joga em direção da cabeça de Tenten, (n/a: Você tá doido? O.o Você quer matar a menina?!) mas ela por simples reflexo, ou sorte, desvia-se facilmente da kunai. (n/a: ufa -.-''')

Tenten: - ZZZZZZ... - Se mexe um pouco da árvore, e sem perceber desequilibra-se do galho e despenca do galho, mas ainda no mais profundo sono.

Voz: - Tenten!!! - Pula, e salva-a da queda, segurando-as nos braços. - Tenten! Qual é o seu problema? Se esqueceu que é uma kunoichi? E nem soube lidar com uma quedinha da árvore?! Ten... - E finalmente percebe que havia umas pequenas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, mas tão pequenos que nem eram capaz de escorrer pelo rosto da garota.

Tenten: - Desculpa... - Falou fraca, ainda dormindo, para a pessoa que pertubava os seus sonhos.

Voz: - ... Parece cansada... - Deitou-a no solo, pôs a cabeça da mesma em seu colo, deixando-a descansar em uma melhor posição.

**Minutos depois...**

Tenten: - Ah... Como eu dormi bem... - E começa a alongar os braços até que percebe bater de leve em alguma coisa quente. - An? Eu não deveria estar em cima da árvore? - Diz ao perceber que está no chão.

Voz: - Vejo que acordou...

Tenten: - Ne... Neji... - Balbucia Tenten, envergonhada por estar com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Neji.

Neji: - Sabia que você quase caiu da árvore?

Tenten: - Desculpa o incômodo! - Sai o mais rápido que conseguiu do colo do Neji e se ajoelha.

Neji: - Você me deve um favor, te salvei de uma queda da árvore... - Se levanta, e começa ir em direção à área de treinamento, onde provavelmente o Lee e o sensei estariam os esperando. 

Tenten: - ... Obrigada... - Diz com uma cara emburrada.

Neji: - ... De nada. Mas eu prefiro um favor seu.

Tenten: - E o que você quer, em troca? - Fala irritada pelo tom ríspido do Neji.

Neji: - ...Qual é o seu segredo Tenten?

Tenten: - Isso é um favor? o.Õ

Neji: - Só responda a pergunta...

Tenten: - Eu tenho um segredo?

Neji: - Pare de brincadeiras... Tenten...

Tenten: - Bem... A única coisa diferente que eu faço é que eu não sou uma daquelas garotas doidas apaixonadas por você.

Neji: - ... - _"Não foi exatamente que eu perguntei..." _- Então você não gosta de mim...

Tenten: - Fala a verdade... Eu não gostava de você... Mas depois de conhecer um pouco de você... Percebo que você nem fede e nem cheira! - Diz sorrindo, travessa.

Neji: - Como assim? Quer dizer que eu preciso tomar banho?

Tenten: - ... Claro... Depois de um treino sempre se precisa tomar um bom banho...

Neji: - ... Parece que eu não tomo banho?

Tenten: - Quem sabe? Afinal... Você lembra um cachorro com essas coisas penduradas! - E se pendura nos panos que contornavam o rosto do mesmo.

Neji: - ... - Perde a fala e fica ruborizado com a aproximidade dos seus rostos.

Tenten: - Está tudo bem? - Pergunta Tenten, depois de perceber que o rosto de Neji estava vermelho.

Neji: - Nã... Não é nada,só não se pendure mais... - Gagueja um pouco o Neji, tentando soltar as mãos de Tenten de si. (n/a : sério, o que é aquilo que tinha pendurado no Neji quando ele era gennin? o.õ)

Tenten: - Calma!!!! - Desequilibra Tenten, e puxa com tudo, o que segurava.

Neji: - Ei!!!! - Desequilibra-se junto, caindo pra frente.

Tenten: - Ahhhhh!!!!! - E cai com o Neji por cima de si.

Neji: - Está tudo bem, Tenten? - Começa a se levantar Neji, já que o seu corpo poderia machucar a garota.

Tenten: - ... - Olha assustada pro rosto de Neji.

Neji: - Tenten? o que aconteceu? - Só então percebe que nas mãos de Tenten havia a sua bandana, alguns panos, e que as faixas que cubriam a sua testa estavam se desfazendo.

Tenten: - O que é isso na sua testa? - Olha ainda assustada ao Neji, afinal, não era qualquer um que usava uma tatuagem na testa...

Neji: - ... - Se levanta rapidamente, e recolhe todas as sua bandagens, panos, e bandana. Começando a amarrar tudo em sua testa.

Tenten: - Neji... Er... Sinto muito... Eu acho... - Olhava sem jeito para as costas de Neji.

Neji: - ... - Continuava consentrado em amarrar seus acessórios.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto o Neji amarrava. (n/a: o.õ'' Que demora pra amarrar isso...)

Tenten: - ... - Já começando a se irritar com o silêncio. - Neji... Você poderia me explicar o que é isso na sua testa?

Neji: - ... - Finalmente acaba de amarrar, e começa a olhar pra um ponto qualquer entre as árvores.

Tenten: - ... - Percebendo que uma simples pergunta não iria fazê-lo falar, resolve deixar de lado o assunto. - Tem alguma coisa nessa direção? - E começa a olhar pra mesma direção em que o Neji olhava.

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Daqui a pouco vai ser a hora de se encontrar com o Lee e o Gai-sensei, né?

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - ... Bem... Se você não fala o que tem nessa direção eu mesma vou descobrir! - E saca uma kunai e joga na direção que o Neji observava. O que fez que vários pássaros voassem das árvores. - Puxa... Será que errei?

Neji: - ... - Olha um pouco assustado para a garota louca ao seu lado, que agora fazia um biquinho, se questionando se havia errado, oras, e se ele estivesse olhando para uma pessoa?

Tenten: - Um, dois, três, quatro... - Contava, apontado para os pássaros, para ter certeza que estava contando certo. - Achei que teria mais pássaros em Konoha...

Neji: - ... Você só acertou uma árvore, o que fez com que assustasse só algumas aves...

Tenten: - Hum... Entendo... - E começa a se virar para ir de encontro com o seu time, com Neji em seu encalço. - Sabia que essas coisas parecem com um cinto? Afinal, por que vicê prende um cinto aí?

Neji: - ... - Seguia quieto Tenten, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Afinal, ela não havia insistido no assunto, pois talvez, ela percebeu que isso o incomodava.

Tenten: - Já estamos no inverno né? Mas só está fazendo frio! Quando será que vai nevar? Afinal... Logo, logo é Natal! - Conversava com o Neji, animada, mesmo ele só respondendo monosílabos.

Neji: _" - O que fez com que ela conversasse mais abertamente comigo? Se bem que eu acho que ela age assim com todo mundo..."_

Tenten: " - Não adianta ser inimiga pra sempre né? Afinal somos do mesmo time..." - Pensava com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto conversava os seus monólogos. - Neji, que acha de eu começar a treinar com você? Acho que você deve treinar a sua defesa, daí com certeza, você nunca vai se manchucar. Afinal você já tem a técinica Hyuuga de ataque, acho que você precisa também defesa...

Neji: - Pode ser...

E vão para a área de treinamento, encontrando Lee e Gai fazendo flexões se apoiando em uma única mão.

**No dia seguinte...**

Tenten: - Hummmmmmm!!! - Acorda Tenten, esticando os braços e alongando-os. - Nossa hoje está um pouco frio demais... O que será que aconte... - E começa a abrir a janela que ficava do lado da cama, assim, não saindo da sua cama confortável, e quente. - É NEVE!!!!! NEVE!!! ESTÁ FINALMENTE NEVANDO! - Pula da cama em um salto, se veste com a sua roupa normal ninja, e corre dos dormitórios, logo chegando no refeitório.

Voz que entra logo após a Tenten no refeitório: - Nossa Tenten, você está bem animada hoje...

Tenten: - Está nevando! Por que eu não ficaria feliz? Hein, Iwao-sempai? - Diz em um sorriso, virando-se para ele, que estava atrás.

Iwao-sempai: - ... - Solta um pequeno suspiro, afinal de contas, quando aquela garota iria crescer? - De qualquer forma você precisa comer, e colocar uma roupa mais quente.

Tenten: - Não posso simplismente colocar um cachecol?

Iwao-sempai: - E pegar uma gripe, prejudicando o seu time? E já pensou se ele descobre?

Tenten: - Tá... É que não parece estar tão frio assim...

Iwao-sempai: Aqui dentro não estaria muito frio mesmo, mas já viu lá fora?

Tenten: - Ok... Você venceu Iwao-sempai...

Iwao-sempai: - Boa garota.

Tenten: - Eu volto daqui a pouco!

Iwao-sempai: - ... - _" Tenten... Você ainda está tão alegre depois daquilo que eu te contei... Você é tão..."_

Voz: - E aí Nossa a Tenten-chan está tão bonitinha animada com essa neve!!!

Outra voz: - Do jeito que você fala, parece que você é um tarado pedófilo! - Goza da cara de Takayoshi, Ryoji.

Iwao-sempai: - Isso mesmo, não fique todo assanhado com a Tenten, Takayoshi-san.

Takayoshi: - Não me chame com essa "san" me sinto um velho! - Tira sarro todo extrovertido. - Tá certo que nós não temos nome! Mas bem que a gente deveria colocar uns apelidos entre nós, porque é muito difícil chamar uns aos outros. Claro que a Tenten-chan, a mais fofinha de toda a nossa organização! Ela que chama a gente como ela conheceu! Ela era tão bonitinha quando eu conheci ela! Ela ainda usava umas mariachiquinha!!! - Começa a abraçar o Shun, tentando beijá-lo, imaginando que era a graça da Tenten, quando mais nova. Claro que Shun tenta à todo custo não receber o caloroso beijo.

Kikuyo: - Mas... Agora um assunto sério! Porque o taichou ainda deixa aquela fedelha ficar... - Falou irritada a mulher de bela aparência, mais que parecia ser uma cobra.

Iwao-sempai: - Ela foi acolhida por nós, agora não podemos simplismete larga-lá na rua, se está com ciúmes ou inveja, de Tenten, que por ser mais jovem... - E com o rosto irritado de Iwao, Kikuyo se intimida.

Takayoshi: - E muito mais fofa! - Fala animado, quebrando o clima ruim que havia se formado ali.

Iwao-sempai: - E assim podendo atrair um número maior de colegas, que culpa ela tem? Principalmente que eles todos são pedófilos...

Todos os homens na sala que tomavam café-da-manhã: - EI!!!!! A GENTE SÓ ADORA A TENTEN! NÃO QUER DIZER QUE SEJAMOS PEDÓFILOS!

Iwao-sempai: - Qual a diferença?

Takayoshi: - Mas! Você também não se apaixonaria pela fofura?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? - E começa a tentar a beijar novamente o Shun, que tentava a todo custo desvencilhar dos braços de Takayoshi.

E nesse momento Tenten chega no recinto, e assustando Shun, que leva o beijo de Takayoshi.

Tenten: - ... Er... Desculpa... Eu só vou preparar o meu obênto, e já vou para área de treinamento... - Fala toda envergonhada, pois não era sempre que via dois homens se beijando.

Shun: - Tenten! Calma, não é isso que está pensando! - E sai correndo atrás da Tenten, para explicar o mal-entendido, mas ela corria muito...

Ryoji: - Pô! Takayoshi! Você fica judiando do Shun, que tem a mesma idade da Tenten...

Takayoshi: - Não tenho culpa! Os dois vieram aqui juntos, claro que não sobre as mesmas circuntâncias, mas os dois cresceram juntos, mais o Shinta! Eles eram tão fofinhos brincando por aí!!!! - Não posso deixar de dar uma de papai coruja!

Kikuyo: - Takayoshi-san... Você deveria se lembrar da nossa lei! - Pronuncia-se de repente Kikuyo, ainda irritada pela humilhação que Iwao havia feito ela passar.

Takayoshi: - Não temos nome...

Ryoji: - Não temos passado...

Iwao-sempai: - Não temos futuro...

**Fora do refeitório...**

Shun: - Tenten!!!

Tenten: - ... Me desculpa... - Diz toda vermelha, pois não estava muito acostumada com aqueles atos carinhosos entre homens...

Shun: - Tenten! O Takayoshi só tava zuando da minha cara! Você sabe que só por sermos os mais jovens da organização, eles adoram brincar conosco!

Tenten: - Acho que nunca brincaram comigo desse jeito... - Disse meio vermelha ainda, e com uma gota escorregando pela cabeça.

Shun: - Que bom pra você... ¬¬''''' Pois pra mim é um inferno! -.-''''''''

Tenten: - ... É... Que sorte eu tenho né? - Diz, já não mais vermelha.

Shun: - Vamos voltar. Você precisa de um café-da-manhã reforçado...

Tenten: - Ok! - Diz naqueles sorrisos fofos, que somente ela sabia dar.

Shun: - ... - Perdera a fala, ela estava tão fofinha, não era à toa que Kikuyo tinha inveja, como Kikuyo poderia ganhar de uma fofura daquelas? Principalmente, Tenten havia crescido com todos aquelas pessoas, com certeza já havia conquistado a coração de todos os pedófilos da organização.

Tenten: - O que foi, hein, Shun?

Shun: - Nada, Tenten. Sabe... As pílulas? Elas deveriam ter o mesmo gosto das barrinhas energéticas! Tá certo que elas recuperam muito energia, mas o gosto é uma desgraça.

Tenten: - Mas pra isso que foram criados os ryori-ninja, só que eles faziam refeições tão gostosas, que os shinobis que os contratavam ficavam tão gordos, que nem mais podiam cumprir a missão com sucesso!

Shun: - Eu havia ouvido, mas achava que era só uma lenda!! - Começam a rir, até chegarem na cozinha, e preparem o obênto de Tenten, e ela tomar o seu reforçado café-da-manhã.

**Na cozinha...**

Tenten: - Obaa-chan!!! Okawari!!! - E estende o Tyawan, para repetir o arroz.

Obaa-chan: - Tenten... Deveria comer mais devagar! - E pega o Tyawan da mão de Tenten.

Shun: - Tenten... - Conferindo o relógio. - Daqui a pouco o taichou vai chegar...

Tenten cospe todo o missoshiro que estava tomando na cara do Shun

Shun: - ...

Tenten: - Olha o que você me fez fazer...

Shun: - Eu não fiz nada, não tenho culpa se você é desse jeito...

Tenten: - De qualquer forma... - Bebe o chá, e recolhe toda a louça da mesa da cozinha, coloca na pia e sai correndo.

Obaa-chan: - Tenten! Você deveria lavar a louça!! - Grita alto, tentando fazer com que a Tenten, mesmo a distância ouvissse.

Shun: - Obaa-chan... Desiste... Acho que ela é muito surda.

**Na floresta...**

Tenten: - Bem... Vou começar o meu treino... Só que agora eu tenho que encontrar... - E começa a olhar aos arredores, para ver se encontrava o que procurava. - Achei! Agora posso treinar o que eu no que eu tava pensando.

**Depois de alguns minutos...**

Neji: - Que barulho é esse? - Caminhava com dificuldade pela neve. - ... - Até que se depara com a Tenten fazendo a sua melhor performasse, lançando graciosamente todas as suas agulhas contra as moscas, que estavam no ninho, que ficava alguns metros de distância.

Tenten: - Nossa... Neji... Não sabia que estava aqui... Há quanto tempo está aí? - Fala Tenten, não parando de lançar as agulhas.

Neji: - ... Não muito tempo... É dessa forma que você treina?

Tenten: - Sim... É muito divertido... Além de eu poder alimentar os sapos que o meu amigo cuida...

Neji:_ " - Uma garota que gosta de sapos... É a segunda vez que eu ouço isso..." _- Tenten...

Tenten: - Hum?

Neji: - Não gostaria de conhecer a minha prima?

Tenten: - Conhecer alguém da sua família? ºOº Sério que eu posso?!

Neji: - Não vejo o porquê não...

Tenten: - Ela é como você? - Faz uma cara de dúvida, com direito a uma mão sob o queixo.

Neji: - Só os olhos...

Tenten: - ... Ela tem os olhos que encaram dessa forma? O.o

Neji: - Como assim? ¬¬''

Tenten: -_ "Tipo, assim... Encara dessa forma, que até assusta porque parece que enxerga atraves de você e sabe os seus maiores segredos?" _- Ah... Deixa quieto... Acho que você não ia me entender...

Neji: - ... Tudo bem... Depois do treino eu apresento... Agora vamos, se não vamos chegar depois do horário combinado com o Gai-sensei.

**No local de encontro do time 6...**

Tenten: - Ué? Não tem ninguém? - Procura curiosa alguém da dupla das sobrancelhas.

Neji: - ... Estamos atrasados?

Tenten: - Acho que não... - Diz, enquanto olhava para o sol, descobrindo que estavam no horário correto.

Neji: - ... Acho que isso é um bilhete... - Percebe Neji ao olhar o papel dobrado, enganchado em um galho.

Tenten: - Sério? O que é que está escrito?

Neji: - Está escrito: " Nós fomos fazer compras, assinado, Gai-sensei."

Tenten: - ... Eu fiz algo de errado pra me castigarem dessa forma? - Se ajoelha como se perdisse perdão pelo o que não sabia o que tinha feito.

Neji: - Se você fez, eu também fiz... - Olha com uma cara de desgosto para o bilhete.

Tenten: - ... Já que isso aconteceu... Acho que podemos ir treinar né? - Levanta-se já recuperada.

Neji: - Como assim?

Tenten: - Bem... Lembra que eu propus que nós treinassemos para você melhorar a sua defesa?

Neji: - ... Ok... - E juntos caminham até um local espaçoso o suficiete para treinarem.

**Em um local mais aberto para treinarem...**

Tenten: - Neji... Como você defende kunais?

Neji: - Jogado shurikens para desvi-las, ou segurando-as no cabo?

Tenten: - Também! Mas você pode fazer várias outras coisas! n-n

Neji: - Como o quê?

Tenten: - Jogue uma kunai em minha direção! - Diz confiante Tenten.

Neji: - ... - Rapidamente saca uma kunai, e joga em direçao de Tenten.

Tenten: - ... - Com um sorriso confiante, ela saca outra kunai, e prende a ponta no orifício que ficava na extremidade contrária da ponta afiada.

Neji: - ... - Fica meio surpreso com a outra utilidade que aquele orifício poderia ter, além de facilitar para tirar da bolsa.

Tenten: - Dessa forma você pode já se defender do inimigo mais rapidamente!

Neji: - ... Interessante...

Tenten: - Só que tem que tomar cuidado, senão você é atingido! Mas aposto que você consegue! n-n

Neji: - Tenten...

Tenten: - Sim? - Olha um pouco curiosa para o Neji.

Neji: - ...Você é só boa com armas de acertar o alvo?

Tenten: - E jutsus de invocação.

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Bem vamos continuar a prati... - E ela interrompe subitamente, e olha o céu.

Neji: - Está tudo bem? Tenten?

Tenten: - Está nevando... Como hoje de manhã!

Neji: - ... É inverno... Uma hora teria que nevar... De novo...

Tenten: - Como você é frio... Vamos treinar com bola de neve? n-n Caramba! Eu queria brincar com a neve!!! Eu havia me esquecido que eu queria brincar com a neve!

Neji: - Sobre o quê você está falan... - E é interrompido por uma bola de neve na sua cara.

Tenten: - Huahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhau!!!! Você é um ninja! Deveria prestar mais atenção! - Entortava-se de rir por ver a cara irritado do Neji, que ainda estava parcialmente coberto de neve, e a neve ainda caia em partes da cara dele.

Neji: - Você não teve infância, não? - Olhava irritado para a garota travessa a sua frente.

Tenten: - ... - Pára de rir, e olha meio triste para o Neji. - Sim... Você acertou... Nem me lembro direito a última vez que eu brinquei... Sabe a minha vida se resumiu em treinos, treinos, ninjutsus, genjutsus, e taijutsus. Mas quando descobriram que eu era só boa em alguns taijutsus, e muito poucos ninjutsus, principalmene invocações, eu fui descartada. Não servia como uma ninja boa o suficiente para poder ser classisficada membro da... Como posso dizer... Família...

Neji: _" - Isso... Parece a história de alguém..."_

Tenten: - Acho que um gênio nunca sentiria esse tipo de sentimento, né?

Neji: - ... Eu acho que isso... Eu não posso comentar...

Tenten: - Que conversa boba, né? Vamos treinar? Só que com bola de neve! aposto que vai doer menos que uma arma normal! - Começou a falar animada novamente.

Neji: - ... - _"Ela voltou a ficar animada..."_

Tenten: - Quantos dias faltam pro natal? Você sabe Neji?

Neji: - ... Se hoje é dia 23... Suponho que faltem 2 dias.

Tenten: - ... Nossa! Amanhã então é véspera de natal! O que será que eu peço de natal? Você sabe o que você vai pedir?

Neji: _" - Não adianta pedir, sei melhor que ninguém, que o que eu mais quero, nunca vai se realizar..."_

Tenten: _" - Que pergunta idiota... Sei melhor que ninguém o que eu queria de natal... Mas eu sei que não vai se realizar..." _- Pensava triste, mas como estava de costas para o Neji, também não via o semblante triste de Neji. - Mudando de assunto... - E rapidamente muda sua expressão, para dúvida. - O que será que o Gai-sensei e o Lee foram comprar?

Neji: - Não sei...

Tenten: - Mas faz tempo que a gente não tem missões!

Neji: - Como assim? A nossa última missão foi anteontem...

Tenten: - Verdade... Havia me esquecido... Pelo menos espero que não seja no natal!

Neji: - Tanto faz...

Tenten:_ " - Pra quem estou mentindo? Também não faz a mínima diferença se for no natal..." _- Ainda de costas para Neji, encarava triste para a árvore.

Neji: - Já está ficando tarde... Vou te apresentar a minha prima...

Tenten: - Tá!

E os dois vão até a mansão Hyuuga, com claro a Tenten falando os seus monólogos.

**Na mansão Hyuuga...**

Tenten: - Nossa!!!!! É GIGANTE!!!!!! O-O - Olha fascinada para a mansão que provavelmente era a maior que já havia visto na sua vida.

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Você mora nessa mansão giganteca? - Olha ainda fascinada tentado ver o final do muro Hyuuga. - Konoha deve ser um dos maiores países porque tem duas famílias nobres, tendo daí mansões com quilômetros!!!! - Pensava sonhadora, e com brilhos nos olhos.

Neji: - ... - Neji olhava ela com uma cara meio assustado, afinal ela, era uma doida que estava no seu time, e para melhorar a situação, havia mais dois doidos no seu time... Resumindo... Três doidos, e um lúcido...

Tenten: - Bem... Vamos conhecer a sua prima, então?

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - ... Er... você precisava me mostrar a direção, né? - Arqueia a sua sobrancelha, apontando para a porta.

Neji: - ... É por aqui... - E vai entrando apontando por onde eles devem ir.

Tenten: - Que jardim bonito... - O jardim era um típico jardim japonês, que ficava no centro da casa, cercado por corredores, que davam para os mais diferentes locais da casa.

Neji: - Esta é parte da mansão da família principal, por isso é tão grande...

Tenten: - Família principal? Sobre o que está falando? Na sua família tem isso de ficar dividindo?

Neji: - ... Se não sabia sobre isso antes, não tem porque ficar sabendo agora.

Tenten: _" - Que arrogante..." _- Pensou nervosa, enquanto olhava as costas do Neji.

Neji: - Você está olhando pra mim nervosamente, com o punho querendo me bater.

Tenten: - O quê? - Se assusta Tenten, afrouxando o punho. - Por acaso você... Está enxergando?

Neji: - Sim...

Tenten: - O que você... É na realidade?

Neji: - Sou alguém do clã Hyuuga.

Tenten: - Então quais são as habilidades dessa sua linhagem sanguínea? - Perguntou, enquanto segurava o ombro de Neji, que fez com que ele virasse o rosto para ela, e ela tocasse perto dos seus olhos, com as mãos macias, e com unhas bem tratadas.

Neji: - ... Você... Não precisa saber da realidade Tenten... - Disse tirando as mãos da Tenten do seu rosto, gentilmente.

Tenten: - ... -_ " Você tem mais coisas atrás desses olhos, um passado... Parece triste..."_

Voz: - Neji-niisan... - Disse uma garota um ano mais nova do que o chamado. Escondendo-se atrás da porta.

Neji: - Hinata-sama... Não precisa se esconder...

Tenten: _" - Hinata-sama? Nossa... Ela é... MUITO KAWAII!!!!!!!! " _- Pensou Tenten com as mãos nas bochechas, agindo automáticamente.

Hinata: - Quem é ela? - Diz ainda se escondendo atrás da porta de correr.

Tenten: - Eu me chamo Tenten! Você é a Hinata, né?

Hinata fica meio assustada a princípio pela garota ser tão expontânea, mas logo se recupera afirmando com a cabeça.

Tenten: - Como você é bonitinha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Diz ela, com as mãos frente ao peito, com os olhos brilhando. - Posso te abraçar? Te chamar de Hinata-chan?

Hinata ainda estava assustada com a garota diferente, mas afirma timidamente atrás da porta.

Tenten: - VOCÊ É MUITO BONITINHA!!!!!! - E se joga em cima da pequena abraçando-a.

Neji: " - Hinata-sama não deve estar acostumada com pessoas desse tipo."

Tenten: - Vamos ser amigas pra sempre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Abraça a pequena mais e mais.

Neji: - ... Acredito vocês queram ficar mais tempo sozinhas... Com licença Hinata-sama.

Tenten: - Só agora que percebeu? - Falou mostrando a língua para as costas do Neji.

Neji: - ... - _"Estou curioso sobre o que vai acontecer agora..."_

**No quarto de Hinata, depois de alguns minutos da saída de Neji...**

Com o quarto tradicionalmente japonês, havia uma mesa baixa, com almofadas para se sentar, e nos armários estavam guardadosos alcochoados que serviriam de cama à noite.

Tenten: - Nossa o seu primo tem um semblante tão triste... - Comenta Tenten olhando com um semblante triste para a porta.

Hinata: - ... Ten... Tenten... Tenten-san... - Gagueja Hinata, que apesar de gostar e simpatizar da sua nova amiga, ela não consegue controlar o seu nervosismo.

Tenten: - Un? Ah... Não precisa ser Tenten-san... Pode ser Tenten... - Disse meio distraída, mas logo com os olhos brilhando. - Mas pode me chamar de Tenten-chan! n-n

Hinata: - A... Ah... En... Então... Ten... Tenten-chan...

Tenten: - Sim? - Diz em um único sorriso tentando encoraja-la.

Hinata: - Er... Vo... Você gosta... Você gosta do Neji-niisan? - Pergunta toda vermelha, fechando os olhos, esperando uma repreensão pela pergunta.

E quando Hinata pergunta, a pessoa que estava do lado de trás da porta, com uma bandeja na mão, pára.

Tenten: - ... - Olha meio surpresa para a garota tímida na sua frente, mas logo dá um sorriso pela coragem dela. - Sabe... Hinata-chan? Eu não sei... - Disse tocando carinhosamente na cabeça da Hinata.

E a pessoa que estava por de trás da porta continua parado, para que asim, as garotas não percebessem a sua presença.

Hinata: - ... Você não está brava comigo? - Pergunta Hinata chorosa com algumas lágrimas no rosto, afinal, por causa da pergunta ela poderia perder a sua mais nova amizade, mas, ela não pode resistir, estava curiosa... Queria fazer alguma coisa pelo seu primo...

Tenten: - ... - Meio surpresa, afinal, porque de que diabos ela ficaria brava com uma garota tão fofa? - Eu nunca ficaria brava com uma garota tão bonitinha, como você... - E dá um sorriso perdoando-a de qualquer mal que a Hinata achasse que tivesse cometido.

Hinata: - Tenten... Você...

Tenten: - Hinata... Você... Sabia que tem alguém na porta? - Percebeu finalmente Tenten, ao ver a sombra pela porta de papel.

Hinata: - Ah... - Dá um pequeno grito, toda atrapalhada pelo constragiento de deixar uma pessoa na porta esperando. - Er... Pode entrar...

Tenten: _" - Acho que assim que eu disse aquilo, ele, foi-se..." _- Pensa Tenten perspicaz, ao ver que a sombra já havia sumido. - Eu pego a bandeja... A pessoa só deixou a bandeja... - Levanta-se da mesa que estava sentada, para assim abrir a porta e pegar a tal bandeja.

Hinata: - Dei.. Deixa que eu faço... A... Acho que visita não deveria... Não deveria se preocupar... - Levanta-se atrapalhada tentando chegar à porta antes de sua estimada visita.

Tenten: - Não precisa se preocupar... Eu queria esticar as pernas... Ficar ajoelhada muito tempo dói...

Hinata: - Então... Er... Obrigada...

Tenten: - De nada... - Abre a porta e encontra uma bandeja cuidadosamente arrumada com biscoitos, chá verde. - Vamos continuar a conversar? - Pergunta simpática para Hinata.

**No quarto de Neji...** (n/a: -Eu sei que vocês sabiam que a pessoa da porta era o Neji XD)

Neji: - ... Não acredito... Eu sei que ela falou que ela era única do nosso ano que não tinha aquela paixão doentia por mim, mas não sei porque... Eu me sinto triste quando eu ouvi da boca dela... - _"Sabe... Hinata-chan? Eu não sei..."_ - Ela... É uma pessoa diferente... Muito mais diferente do que eu esperava... Essa dor no peito... Um dia ela vai passar? - Com a mão direita ele agarrava com força a sua própria camiseta que vestia.

**No quarto de Hinata...**

Tenten: - Huhauahauahuahauha - Estava deitada de tanto rir pelas história que a Hinata contava das experiências constrangedoras que passou...

Hinata: - Tenten-chan... Por... Por favor... Não ria... - Pediu toda vermelha, e gaguejando.

Tenten: - Tá... Eu vou parar de rir... - Disse enxugando as lágrimas de riso que tinha na face.

Hinata: - Tenten-chan... - Disse com uma voz firme, o que fez com que Tenten estranhasse, afinal ninguém supera a timidez em menos de um minuto. - Tenten-chan... Você poderia cuidar do Neji-niisan? - Disse ainda séria e sem gaguejar.

Tenten: - Mas... Ele já não sabe se cuidar sozinho? Tipo... Ele já é gennin...

Hinata: - É... Mas... O Neji-niisan como você já disse... Ele... Ele... Ele tem um semblante triste... Então... Precisa... Ele... Ele precisa de alguém que o apoie... - "_ Ótimo! comecei a gaguejar de novo... Eu... Eu achei que eu conseguiria ser forte para pelo menos ajudar o niisan... O Neji-niisan... Pra assim eu conseguir ajudar... Ele..."_

Tenten: - Mas você não pode fazer isso?

Hinata: - O... O Neji-niisan não gosta de mim...

Tenten: - ... Por que você acha isso?

Hinata: - É... É que ele... Ele odeia a família principal... E... Eu sou a culpada por ele odiar a família principal...

Tenten: - ... Mas... - Mas é drásticamente interrompida por Neji que abrira a porta do quarto de Hinata.

Neji: - Sinto interromper... Mas Tenten... Já está ficando escuro...

Tenten: - Sério? Putz... Eu já vou indo então... Tchau Hinata... - Acena Tenten, retirando-se do quarto.

**Nos portões da mansão Hyuuga...**

Tenten: - Bem... Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui... Mas não precisa se preocupar... Eu consigo ir pra casa sozinha...

Neji: - ... Mas já está escuro...

Tenten: - Eu sou uma kunoichi, né? n-n

Neji: - ... Se você insisti...

Tenten: - Então até amanhã! - Acena animada, afastando-se da mansão Hyuuga.

**No caminho da casa da Tenten...**

Tenten: - Ah!!! O clima está tão bom!!!! Mesmo sendo frio!!!! E tem neve!!!! Ela é branca... Como os olhos dele... Deles! - Acentuou, pois não adimitia estar pensando nele... -_ " Eu... Não posso... Não posso... Não posso me apaixonar... Não temos nome... Não temos passado... Não temos futuro... Então não posso me apaixonar! " _- _Pensava triste._

Voz: - Sabia que você está tão distraída, que poderia te assassinar agora mesmo? - Disse o estranho com a lâmina da kunai no pescoço de Tenten.

Tenten: - Shun... Não brinque... - Disse ainda triste.

Shun: - Tenten... Você está bem? - Perguntou, afrouxando a kunai do pescoço da mesma.

Tenten: - Shun!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Virou-se com rapidez para o indíviduo que estava atrás de si, e como a reação do rapaz estava ainda chocada pelas ações de Tenten, ele não tirou a tempo a kunai, cortando um pouco do pescoço de Tenten. - Dá pra parar de me apontar essa kunai?

Shun: - Tenten! Desculpa! Machucou muito?

Tenten: - Você interrompeu meu momento de melancolia! - Disse irritada para o garoto de mesma idade que estava ainda com a kunai em mãos.

Shun observava assustado para o corte do pescoço de Tenten que ainda sangrava: - Tenten! Deixa eu cuidar desse corte!

Tenten: - Un? Você cortou? - Estava tão irritada que nem havia reparado no corte que sangrava muito em seu pescoço.

Shun: - Cortei! Agora deixa eu cuidar desse ferimento...

Tenten sentada em um banco de praça próximo a sua casa, tinha um garoto enfaixando o seu pescoço.

Shun: - Você está tão avoada... Não deveria voltar sozinha... - Disse ainda preocupado, e já dando um lacinho na faixa, que enrolava o pescoço de Tenten.

Tenten: - Putz... Você até cortou o cachecol... - Olhava triste para o seu cachecol de lã, que pelo corte, já estava se desfazendo.

Shun: - Te dou outro de natal...

Tenten: -Nem vem! Natal é pra dar presentes muito legais! Não pra dar simplismente um cachecol!

Shun: - Ok... Mas você tem outro cachecol?

Tenten: - Er... Não...

Shun: - Então tenho que te dar outro... Né?

Tenten: - Só se você me der um cachecol, mais um presente de natal...

Shun: - Então você vai ter que me perdoar... O seu presente de natal é um cachecol... - Disse estendendo um embrulho prata, amarrado com uma fita azul.

Tenten: - Ah!!! Não me diga que você cortou o cachecol só pra eu usar o seu!!!!

Shun: - ...

Tenten: - Ora seu!!!! Esse cachecol eu havia ganhado!!!! - Disse furiosa, pulando pra cima do Shun.

Shun: - De quem você havia ganhado? - Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Tenten: - De mim! - Riu da descoberta de Shun, pois ele descobrira que ela não estava brava, mais sim, mentindo.

Shun: - Tenten... Vou te dar o seu presente antes... Porque eu vou para o treinamento...

Tenten para o riso, e encara com uma cara assustada o Shun: - O mesmo do Shinta?

Shun: - Sim...

Tenten: - Por quê? - Começa a chorar, abraçando o Shun.

Shun: - É necessário...

Tenten: - Você não vai falhar, né? Assim como eu?

Shun: - Não posso... Eu tenho um dever com o...

Voz: - O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI NA NEVE? - Grita o indíviduo que vinha do fim da rua.

Tenten: - Takayoshi-sempai!!!! Não me assuste desse jeito! - Gritou, se afastando logo dos braços de Shun.

Takayoshi: - Sempai... É uma música pros meus ouvidos... - Disse chorando de felicidade. Até que começa a correr em direção dos dois.

Shun: - Ah não... - E começa a se levantar receoso, e apressado corre em direção ao prédio da organização.

Tenten olha os dois homens correndo, com uma gota na nuca, enquanto andava calmamente até o prédio.

Takayoshi: - Shun! Me dê um beijo de natal!!!! - Diz correndo com os braços abertos, tentando abraça-lo.

Shun: - Nem vem!!!! Prefiro muito mais um beijo da Tenten!

Tenten olha assustada para a declaração de Shun.

Shun: - Er... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Er... Eu...

Tenten: - Você quer dizer que até o meu beijo é melhor que o do Takayoshi-sempai, né? n-n

Shun: - Não... Não é isso que eu quis dizer... - Falou meio confuso do que iria falar...

Tenten: - ... Não me diga... Bem... Eu não vou ficar com você debaixo do azevinho! - Disse mostrando a língua para o Shun e passando por ele, corre para o prédio da organização.

Shun: - ... Tenten...

Takayoshi: - O que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntinhos na neve?

Shun: - Seu imbecil!!!!! É tudo culpa sua!!!!!!! - E sai correndo para o prédio, também.

Takayoshi: - Não seja idiota, você é culpado das consequênias, eu não tenho nada a ver.

Shun: - ... - Pensa em algo para retrucar, enquanto corria para dentro, mas como estava com a cabeça muito quente, não pensou em nada, e saiu correndo para dentro do prédio, como se não tivesse ouvido.

**Dentro do prédio... No quarto de Tenten...**

Tenten abraçada a sua almofada na cama, que era organizado ocidentalmente, com uma cama, e uma pequena mesa para se sentar no chão. Seu quarto, pintando de vermelho, com vária armas expostas nas paredes, era suavizado com as molduras e rodapés das paredes em branco.

Tenten: _"- Quem era aquele Shun? Só podia ser um henge... Se bem que parecia tanto o Shun..."_

Voz: - Tenten! Vem ajudar arrumar os detalhes da decoração!

Tenten: - Kikuyo-sempai? ... Ah... Posso arrumar aminha janela?

Kikuyo: - Está doida? Sua janela nem dá de frente para a rua! Não adianta nada!!

Tenten: - ...

Kikuyo: - Agora saia já, para arrumar essa árvore!

Tenten: - Ok...

E Tenten sai do seu aposento, indo atrás de Kikuyo.

Takayoshi: - Feliz natal pra todos! - Cantava animado passeando pelos quartos, e deixando uma guirlanda diferente em cada porta. Até que parou na porta de Tenten. - Vou deixar duas surpresas para Tenten... XDD - E de dentro de outra caixa, ele retira dois ramos de azevinho. - É para uma boa ação.. - Disse abrindo a porta, e colocando o azevinho na janela e na porta por onde entrou.

**Na mansão Hyuuga...**

Hinata: - Eu precisava comprar um presente para a Tenten-chan... - Fala enquanto estava na companhia de Neji.

Neji: - ... Faça o que achar melhor...

Hinata: - ... Será que as lojas vão estar abertas amanhã?

Neji: - Amanhã vai ser dia 23, provavelmente vai estar bem cheio...

Hinata: - Não quer ir junto, Neji-niisan? Provavelmente você não comprou nada pra...

Neji: - Ok.

Hinata: - Obrigada, Neji-niisan!

Neji: - ... Como a Hinata-sama sabia que eu não havia comprado nada?

**Voltando ao quarto de Tenten...**

Tenten entrando em seu quarto super cansada: - Meu deus... Tenho a impressão que a Kikuyo me odeia... Un? - E percebe a guirlanda na sua porta. - O Takayoshi sempre coloca a mesma guirlanda na minha porta por querer, ou todas as guirlandas são iguais?

Takayoshi: - Não exatamente! - Aparece de repente, assustando a Tenten.

Tenten: - Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não me assuste desse jeito!

Takayoshi: - Mas, então! É verdade que há grupos de guirlandas que são parecidas, mas como encarregado, eu sempre misturo-as para não ficar entendiante! Daí com a minha memória fotográfica, eu sempre coloco as mesmas nas portas!

Tenten: - Ah... Que bom... Eu acho...

Takayoshi: - Legal, né? Então Tchau! - E sai saltitando pelos corredores do prédio, cantando músicas natalinas.

Tenten: - Un? Ah... Ele colocou na porta um azevinho... - E se vira pra janela. - E na janela também, só pra me ajudar... - Diz irônica. - Vou dormir... - E se deita na cama com várias cobertas, para assim não pegar uma gripe.

**No dia seguinte...**

Tenten: - Preciso ir fazer compras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sai correndo Tenten do quarto, vestindo-se às pressas, e sai correndo já pronta, e com os seus coques muito bem presos.

**Na mansão Hyuuga...**

Hinata já muito bem vestida: - Neji-niisan... Vamos indo?

Neji: - Certo, Hinata-sama...

**No centro de vendas de Konoha...**

Gai: - Lee! Olhe aquele vestido rosa! Ele não combina com a flor do nosso time?

Lee: - ... Ohh!! Com certeza Tenten iria ficar muito bonita nesse vestido! - Disse animado, olhando para o vestido chinês rosa, com mangas compridas, e longo, com um corte até a perna.

Gai: - Então vamos comprá-lo de natal!

Lee: - Ok!

Gai: - Então vamos! Olhe! Aquele cachecol azul!

Lee: - O que tem ele, hein, Gai-sensei?

Gai: - Ele combina com o Neji!

Lee: - Verdade! Ele combina com o meu rival!

**Nos portões do prédio da organização que Tenten participava...**

Tenten com um sanduíche na boca, saia correndo, para chegar até o centro, onde deveria estar menos cheio nesse horário...

**Já perto do centro de vendas de Konoha...**

Hinata: - O que será que eu compro para a Tenten-chan?

Neji: - ...

Hinata: - Você... Sabe.. Sabe o... Sabe o que vai comprar pra ela?

Neji: - ...

Hinata: - ... Se você não quiser me con... Contar eu vou entender...

Neji: - ...

**Na loja em que Tenten estava...** (n/a: Nossa o.O a Tenten é muito rápida, ou mora muito perto do centro!)

Tenten: - Nossa... Esse cristal é muito bonito... - Aponta para um cristal onde estava moldado uma ave, com suas asas abertas, como se voasse.

Atendente: - Quer embrulhar?

Tenten: - Por favor!

**Nos arredores de venda de Konoha...**

Hinata: - Neji-niisan, esse bicho de pelúcia combina com a Tenten? - Se vira para trás procurando o dito cujo, mas ele havia desaparecido.

Atendente: - Esse panda de pelúcia é muito bonito, além de ser feito de um pano anti-alérgico...

Hinata: - En... Então... Poderia embrulhar... Por... Favor?

Atendente: - Claro! Esse é o meu trabalho!

**No horário de encontro do time 6...**

Gai: - Estou com a impressão que os meus prestigiados alunos estão atrasados!

Lee: - Hum...

**Na loja em que o Neji estava...**

Neji:_ "- Tenten iria gostar disso?" _- Pergunta-se internamente, olhando para um conjunto de facas duplas...

Voz: - Isso ela já tem... Isso ela já tem... Já tem... - Falava o outro cliente jogando várias armas em um canto, escolhendo-as...

Neji: _"-Meu deus... A garota ela usa muitas armas..." _- Pensou olhando para a montanha de armas que o garoto fez.

Voz: - Meu deus!!!!!!! Por que ela tinha que ter tanta arma?!?!?!?! O tio! Tem alguma novidade?

Dono da loja: - ... Acho... Que só tenho um novo conjunto de shurikens...

Voz: - ... Pode ser... Acho que vai ser um bom presente de sempai... Pode embrulhar então...

Dono da loja: - Ok... E você rapazinho, vai querer alguma coisa?

Neji: - Eu? Ah... Não tem nada que eu possa da para a pessoa, então, com licença.

E o Neji sai da loja, pensando no que ele compraria então... Afinal... Ele não queria comprar mais arma para a Tenten. (n/a: Não vou falar o que a Hinata tá fazendo, porque como vocês puderam ver é o passado entre a Tenten, e o Neji... Então... Não tem muito sentido se introduzir mais gente comprando presentes para as pessoas que não sejam a Tenten, e o Neji.)

**Na outra loja em que Neji entrou...**

Neji: _"- Uma loja de artigos femininos... Tá... Isso eu acho que não vai combinar com a Tenten..." _- Pensa Neji, dando meia volta, mas vê algo interessante, e logo compra para a sua companheira de time.

**No local de encontro do time 7...**

Gai: - Tenho a impressão que estamos muito parados! Lee! Vamos ir até o centro e encontrá-los!

Lee: - Mas Gai-sensei! E se eles estiverem vindo para cá?

Gai: - Sim... Ainda tem essa probabilidade...

**A caminho do local de encontro do time 6...**

Tenten: - Está nevando! Queria fazer um boneco de neve...

Voz: - Chegando atrasada, Tenten?

Tenten: - ... Takayoshi-sempai? Nossa... O que está fazendo aqui?

Takayoshi: - Eu... Eu vim entregar esse lindo presente de natal!!!! - Diz todo feliz, já que seria o primeiro sempai a dar o presente de Tenten.

Tenten: - Ah... Nossa... Obrigada... O que é?

Takayoshi: - Abra! Abra!

Tenten: - Un... - Murmurou enquanto abria o presente. - Um conjunto de shurikens...

Takayoshi: - Sim! Eu sempre te dei de presente armas, né? Não podia faltar com você agora!

Tenten: - Obrigada... Elas são lindas...

Takayoshi: - Era o mais novo conjunto que estava exposto.

Tenten: - Bem... Assim como você disse, estou atrasada... Tá? Tchau, Takayoshi-sempai! - E nisso ela começa a correr em direção ao local de treino.

Takayoshi: - ... - E some em uma nuvem de fumaça. o que faz a pessoa que vinha pelo mesmo caminho estranhar, afinal, não era muitos que utilizavam aquela rota para ir à algum local comum, pois aquele caminho só dava para o local de encontro do time 6...

Tenten: - Estou atrasada! Atrasada! - Falava enquanto corria em direção ao local de encontro do time 6...

Voz: _"- Acho que não é necessário cumprimentá-la agora, cumprimento ela, quando ela parar de correr."_

**Após chegarem ao local de encontro do time 6...**

Tenten: - Ué? Não tem ninguém?

Voz: - Provavelmente erraram o local de encontro novamente...

Tenten: - AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO PARAM DE ME ASSUSTAR? Hein? Neji?

Neji: - Já te assustaram hoje?

Tenten: - ... - _" Ele não pode saber sobre o Takayoshi-sempai..." _- Sabe que eu não me lembro?

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - AH!!!!!!! VOCÊ SE ATRASOU TAMBÉM!!!!!! VAI NEVAR PELO SEU MILAGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: - Tenten... Está nevando todos os dias... Além de que já está nevando...

Tenten: - ... Então... Nós esperamos eles?

Neji: - É a melhor opção... Tem muitos pontos de encontro que se parecem com aqui...

**No ponto de encontro do time 7...**

Gai: - Eles estão muito atrasados...

Lee: - Tem razão, Gai-sensei...

Voz: - Yo, Gai! - Diz uma pessoa com o rosto parcialmente coberto, e com um livro de capa laranja na mão, andando alheiamente pelas áreas de treinamento.

Gai: - Kakashi! Meu eterno rival!!!

Kakashi: - O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu time já dee estar cansado de esperar você chegar no local de encontro.

Gai: - Como assim?

Kakashi: - Bem... Aqui é o ponto de encontro do time 7 desse ano... E... Bem... Vocês são o time 6, né?

Lee: - Gai-sensei! Isso é verdade?

Gai com uma cara séria: - Sim, Lee...

Lee: - Gai-sensei...

Gai: - Me desculpe, Lee...

Lee: - Não se preocupe, Gai-sensei! Com os nossos erros nós vamos nos tornando cada vez mais fortes!!!

Gai: - Lee...

Lee: - Gai-sensei!

Gai: - Lee!

Lee: - Gai-sensei!

Gai: - Lee! - Junto com o seu pupilo, se abraçam carinhosamente. (n/a: - Lee!!! ;o;)

Kakashi: _" - Realmente ele achou o pupilo perfeito..." _- Pensou em ver os dois abraçados, sendo que os dois estavam com vestimentas iguais, tirando o colete jounnin. Pois até os cachecóis eram iguais.

**No local de encontro do time 6...**

Tenten: - Que sono... - Disse já dormindo em pé, e esfregando os olhos, batalhando para que ficasse com os olhos abertos.

Neji olhando ela com um suspiro, ficava feliz por ela não o ver com aquele sorriso carinhoso, pois ela estava morrendo de sono: - Então por que não dorme?

Tenten: - E o Gai-sensei, e o Lee?

Neji: - Você acorda com a chegada deles...

Tenten: - Un... - E logo se senta em baixo de uma árvore, enconstando-se no tronco, fazendo que logo caisse no sono.

Neji: " - Ela dorme muito fácil... E nos locais mais imprevisíveis... Será que ela não está com frio?" - Pensou Neji preocupado, já começando tirar um de seus casacos pesados para cobrir a jovem, até que ouve vários gritos e passos pesados virem correndo para o local, o que o fez vestir rapidamente o casaco.

Lee e Gai: - DESCULPEM AO ATRASO!!!!!

Tenten: - ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neji: _" - Depois dessa barulheira... Ela ainda está dormindo?" _- Pensou com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto olhava a Tenten dormir tranquilamente na neve.

Lee: - Demoramos tanto que a Tenten dormiu?

Neji: - ...

Lee: - Mudando de assunto.. Onde está o Gai-sensei?

Neji: - Ele não estava há um minuto atrás do seu lado?

Gai: - HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!! - Pula Gai-sensei da árvore, vestindo um casaco tradicionalmente vermelho, o gorro vermelho, e usando as barbas brancas e fofas do bom velhinho.

Tenten: - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!! - E saiu correndo para trás da árvore onde estava.

Neji olhava o seu sensei com calafrios, mas estava tão chocado que sequer consiguia se mover.

Tenten: - É... Por acaso alguma besta verde assassina? - Disse ainda se escondendo, mas agora atrás do Neji.

Gai: - Besta... Besta verde... Besta verde de Konoha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: - ... Neji... Lee... Eu tenho medo dessa pessoa...

Lee: - Tenten.. É só o Gai-sensei!

Tenten: - Como você pode provar?

Gai: - Olhe, Tenten! - E puxa a barba e o gorro, mostrando o seu rosto. O que faz com que a atenta Tenten, jogue várias kunais, prendendo o seu sensei na árvore, com as mangas do casaco vermelho do bom velhinho, o gorro, e a barba presos.

Neji: _" - Graças a deus a Tenten fez isso..."_**- **Pensava aliviado, ao ver o seu sensei livre daquelas roupas que o deixavam horrível.

Tenten: - Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos presentar!!! - Disse animada, estendendo as sacolas de presentes.

Lee: - Eu entregarei os presentes que eu e o Gai-sensei compramos!

Tenten: - Ok... Mas Lee... Você está usando as mesmas roupas do Gai-sensei?

Lee: - Hum... Ficou bom?

Tenten: - ... Acho que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra roupas... - Disse sem jeito a Tenten.

Lee: - Ok...

Tenten: - Isso é pra você! - Disse estendendo um pacote enfeitado, escrito Lee.

Lee: - Arigatô, Tenten! Esse é o seu! É meu e do Gai-sensei. - Estende um pacote laranja, com enfeites verdes.

Tenten: - Então vou dar o de vocês dois! São cachecóis! Só que eu comprei de cores diferentes...

Lee: - Tudo bem, Tenten!

Tenten: - Esse é seu. - Disse em um único sorriso, estendendo a caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada, sim, foi o atendente que embrulhou.

Neji: - Obrigado... Esse é seu... - Estendeu-lhe um pequeno embrulho prata, com fita rosa.

Lee: - E qual é o meu? - Disse Lee com brilhos nos olhos.

Neji: - Este... - E estende um embrulho prata com uma fita dourada.

Lee: - E o do Gai-sensei?

Neji: - Este...

Lee: - Arigatô! Espero que goste o que eu comprei pra você! - E entrega um outro embrulho para o Neji.

Nisso o time passa uma agradável tarde, e logo são dispensados pelo Gai-sensei, que com muito esforço conseguira sair das kunais afundadas no tronco da pobre árvore.

**No quarto de Tenten...**

Tenten: - Foi um dia divertido! - Disse cansada, se jogando na cama.

Voz: - Tenten...

Tenten: - Iwao-sempai!

Iwao-sempai: - Seus presente estão naquele canto do quarto, se você percebeu... - Disse apontando para um canto do quarto, onde tinha vários presentes, dos mais variados tamanhos.

Tenten: - Nossa obrigada! Eu deixei os de todos debaixo da árvore!

Iwao-sempai: - Eu sei... E estou aqui, para avisar que somente o do Shun, não poderemos entregar tão cedo.

Tenten: - Eu sei...

Iwao-sempai: - Então tudo bem... Com licença...

Tenten: - ... Nossa a quanto tempo você está aí? - Pergunta olhando para a janela, onde estava uma árvore, onde havia um vulto no escuro.

Voz: - ...

Tenten: - Fala logo Neji... Estou com muito sono. - Disse meio entendiada.

Neji: - Eu só vim dar o presente da Hinata-sama... - Disse entregando um embrulho cheio de flores.

Tenten: - Ah! Obrigada! Espera um pouco, e você leva o meu pra Hinata!

Neji: - Un... - E pula para a janela, a fim de recuperar um pouco de calor, afinal estava frio e nevando.

Tenten volta para o parapeito da janela com o embrulho em suas mãos, e entrega o embrulho para o Neji: - Nossa... Como soube onde era que eu morava?

Neji: - Perguntei para o Gai-sensei...

Tenten: - Ah...

E de repente abrem a porta num baque, revelando ser o Takayoshi, mais vários outros homens dos dormitórios.

Takayoshi e companhia: - TENTEN! O QUE ACHA DO MEU PRESENTE?

Takayoshi: - Tenten!

Tenten: - An? - Ainda meio em estado de choque pelo ato repentino dos garotos do quarto.

Takayoshi: - O azevinho!

Tenten: - An? - E olha pra cima, lembrando do maldito raminho que estava pendurado ali.

Takayoshi: - Vocês vão ter que se beijar!

Um outro homem qualquer: - NOOOOOOOOO! O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DA TENTEN!!!

Tenten: - Er... A gente não pode esquecer isso? Só hoje...

Takayoshi: - Nã na ni na não! Tradição é tradição!

Tenten: - Então... Não poderiam virar pro outro lado?

Takayoshi: - E deixar que ele fuja?

Neji estava super confuso com os homens que de repente entraram no quarto de Tenten, e além de tudo! o ramo de azevinho! Como ele não vira o ramo ali?

Tenten: - Então só você vendo, Takayoshi-sempai...

Takayoshi: - Ok!

O resto: - Ei não é justo!

Takayoshi: - Claro que é! Eu fui o gênio que teve a idéia de colocar o ramo ali! - Diz batendo nos outros componentes da organização, para que se virassem.

Tenten: - Então... Neji... Er...

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - ...

Takayoshi: - Dá pra andarem logo? - Diz comendo algumas pipocas.

Tenten se vira brava para o seu sempai, se vira pro Neji, dá um rápido selinho, e levanta-se rápido para bater no seu sempai idiota que a meteu naquela confusão.

Neji ainda meio surpreso pelo rápido beijo, fica parado tocando nos seus lábios.

Tenten: - TAKAYOSHI-SEMPAI! VOU TE MATAR HOJE!!!! - Nisso o Takayoshi sai correndo para salvar a sua vida. - Neji... Er... Mals por te meter nisso...

Neji: - ... Não se preocupe, foi erro meu também... Então eu já vou indo...

Tenten: - Un...

Este foi o primeiro natal que o time 6 passou junto, e logo viria o chunnin shiken do ano seguinte, o que fez com que eles se esforçassem mais, e mais, para poderem passar.

Mas mesmo com esse teste chegando, não impediu que os dias passassem calmamente...

\o\ \o/o/

Olá pessoal X-x

Estou morta de cansaço, pois eu fiz toda essa fic na pressa... Sim fiz uma coisa gigante na pressa -.-'''

Se acharem erros ortográficos, me desculpem , mas é natal e minha beta tirou férias -.-'''''''''''''

Nem sei quantas páginas deu... Então quer tiver a curiosidade vê pra mim XD

Feliz Natal! E um Feliz Ano Novo!!!!! \n-n/

\o\ \o/o/

Respostas das reviews...

**Haruka's Onigiri**: - Nossa muito obrigada por acompanhar! n-n Essa fic é de presente de Natal! É bem grande!!!! E não roa as uhnas. XDD Se não vai ficar que nem o meu amigo que roi até sangrar. ò-ó

**Koorime Hyuuga**: - Agora você vai sacar o mistério todo da Tenten! Garanto! Eu vou continuar claro. ù.ú É um dever continuar, terminar o que começou!

**Jessica Trakinas**: - Pô!!!!!!!!!!! Cadê a sua fic?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ó.ò Eu tô mô curiosa!!!! Seu nome é com acento, ou não? o-õ É que você tá no nick sem acento, daí você assinou com acento.

**Aurora Lynne**: - Não deu pra ser no dia 16, mas consegui pro dia 25! n-n Grandão! é o presente de Natal pra quem acompanha essa fic! E quando você vai colocar os seus desenhos? Tô morrendo de curiosidade!!!!

\o\ \o/o/

Estou bem cansada... Por isso eu agradeceria reviews como presente de Natal. n-n''' Pode ser atrasado pra quem ler isso depois do Natal. XD

Será que alguém faz uma fic de anivesário? Tá certo que tá meio tarde pra pedir... Mas o meu aniversário é dia 10 de janeiro XD Quem quiser me dar, vou ficar, muito, mais muito feliz. n-n

25/12/2007 - 23:20


	8. A batalha épica Dos jogos

Tenten's POV

Para conhecer o Neji melhor, consultei as mais diversas bibliotecas de Konoha. Mas descobri que não tem quase nada sobre a família Hyuuga. Para falar a verdade... a única coisa de útil que encontrei nos livros é que essa é uma família nobre que só existe em Konoha. E o Clã Uchiha é de origem Hyuuga.

Descobri tanto que tive que recorrer a minha mais nova amiga... A mais fofa e linda, além de meiga, amiga que conheci!!!! Um ano mais nova... Talvez isso contribua para que ela seja tão fofa... Como as suas origens eram Hyuugas também... Talvez ela ajudasse com a minha pesquisa...

\o\ \o/o/

- Hinata! - Gritou Tenten nas portas da mansão Hyuuga.

- O que deseja? -Perguntou um dos guardas educadamente.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Hinata, por favor. - Disse Tenten educadamente, retribuindo a gentileza do guarda.

- Um momento por favor... - E o guarda entrou na mansão, deixando somente o outro guarda que estava de vigia também na porta.

- ... - _" Putz... Tô sem vontade de rever o Neji... Caramba... Com que tipo de cara eu me encontraria com ele? Por... Porque a gente se beijou!!!!! Meu Deus!!!! Tá, pode ter sido selinho... Mas... Meu Deus!!!! Foi o meu PRIMEIRO BEIJO!!!!! MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ - Pensava ,desesperada, Tenten, com as mãos na cabeça e andando em círculos na porta da mansão... O que fazia o guarda olhar interrogativo para a garota de coques na sua frente...

- Er... Senhorita... Você está bem? - Perguntou o guarda preocupado.

- Não precisa se preocupar... - Riu sem graça a Tenten, percebendo o mico que estava fazendo na frente do guarda...

- Tenten! - Disse Hinata animada com o aparecimento da sua mais nova amiga.

- Hehehehe... Faz tempo, né? Tipo... - Conta nos dedos. - Dois dias né?

- Não quer entrar? Podemos tomar chá! Afinal hoje é descanso dos times, né? E hoje não tem aula na academia... Vamos aproveitar!

- Nossa... Hoje você não gaguejou... - Percebeu Tenten, que já andava junto com Hinata pelos corredores da enorme mansão...

- Ah... Er... E... Eu... Es... Estava... Tão... Tão animada co... Com a sua vi... Vi... Visita que... E... Eu... Me... Animei... - Engasgou com as palavras, ao perceber que ainda não havia gaguejado na presença de Tenten...

- ... QUE GRACINHA!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou Tenten, abraçando a super sem graça Hinata.

- Tenten... Você deveria parar com isso... Desse jeito vai sufocar a Hinata-sama... -Disse Neji, que por alguma coincidência estava passando pelo corredor.

- Ah... Neji... - Diz Tenten, percebendo que suas bochechas haviam ficado vermelhas...

- Neji-niisan... Por... Por favor não deixe a Tenten... A Tenten constrangida... - Diz envergonhada Hinata.

- Ah... Ok, Hinata-sama... - Diz Neji, sendo indiferente e já indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- _"Bem... Aquele não deve ter sido o primeiro beijo dele... Mas acho que ele sabe que aquele foi o meu... Ai, que desastre..."_ - Pensa triste, Tenten. O que deixava a pequena Hinata preocupada com a garota ao seu lado.

- Tenten...

- Un? Ah... Não se preocupe... É só uma pequena confusão interna...

- Será que eu não posso te ajudar?

- Hinata... Por que vocês tem os olhos desse jeito?

- Desse jeito como?

- Seus olhos são tão brancos... Parece até que são pérolas... - Diz encantada com os olhos de Hinata. (n/a: -Não pensem nada yuri!!!! X-X)

- Tenten?

- Ah... Nada... É que os olhos da sua família são tão bonitos... Dá até inveja... - Fala Tenten decepcionada, com um pouquinho de inveja.

- Esses olhos... Eles são a prova de que somos da família Hyuuga. E com eles conseguimos enxergar 360º... E até com alguns quilômetros de distância, dependendo do portador. - Sorriu meio sem jeito, por explicar aquilo da família Hyuuga.

- Nossa... Parece ser incrível...

- Mas a Tenten também tem uma ótima visão! Para conseguir acertar aquela quantidade de alvos de uma única vez...

- Acho que não é visão... Acho que é uma boa noção de espaço... E Mira... E... Uma grande quantidade de armas... -Diz ela, contando nos dedos o que ela achava necessário para poder acertar aquela quantidade de alvos.

- ... Você é burra ou o quê? É claro que não é só por essas razões, Tenten. - Aparece novamente Neji, saindo do seu quarto.

- Neji-niisan...

- Neji! Eu não sou burra!!!!!!!! - Agarra o Neji pela gola, já bem brava.

- E o que você pretende fazer comigo? Você sabe que não é mais forte que eu ... Você sabe que é inevitável, você não pode vencer um gênio... - Neji olha Tenten com um superioridade.

- Eu... - Larga a roupa do Neji, fraca, sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade... Ela nunca ganharia dele de um jeito normal... - _"Só se..."_- Tenho certeza que posso ganhar de você! - Levanta energética, o que assusta Neji.

- Do que está falando? - Pergunta Neji com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Tenho certeza que... Posso vencê-lo... Posso ganhar de você... Numa competição de mira!

- Você está de brincadeira, certo,Tenten? Afinal, não é justo... Essa é sua especialidade.

- Oras... Luta é a sua especialidade... Então também não é justo. - Sorriu marota.

- Então devemos competir em algo que não sabemos quem vai ganhar.

- Algo como?

- ... - Hinata, quieta até agora, resolve se pronunciar. - E... Se vocês usarem algo como baralho, ou dominó? Jogos de tabuleiro... Essas coisas... - Hinata percebe que o olhar de ambos está sobre si.- Ma.. Mas... Mas não quer... Quer dizer que precisem fazer isso... Fo... Foi só... Foi só uma suges... Sugestão! - Gagueja Hinata, toda vermelha.

- ... Você tem razão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas e se o Neji for bom nesse tipo de jogo? - Olha desconfiada para a Hinata.

- Eu.. Eu acho que nunca vi o Neji-niisan jogando...

- Realmente eu nunca joguei... - Confirma Neji.

- Então vamos jogar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Disse com chamas nos olhos pelo espírito competitivo. (n/a: Tem certeza que não é o fogo da juventude? o.õ''')

**Logo começaram a jogar... Jogo da memória...**

- Minha vez! - Diz Tenten, nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo para que conseguisse arranjar outro par. Afinal... Ela não havia conseguido pegar nenhuma carta, ela não tinha boa memória. Por isso também não decorava ninjutsus.

- Tenten... Você já deveria saber que não tem boa memória... - Falou Neji, com grande parte das duplas.

- Ah... Pelo menos eu não vou perder de você de mãos vazias... - Disse Tenten virando a possível carta, que faria par com a sua outra já virada.

- Era a outra... Que estava do lado... Por pouco Tenten... - Disse Neji, irônico, com os braços cruzados, revelando que a Tenten havia virado a carta errada.

- Neji!!!! Você fica fazendo macumba!!!! Só pode!!!! - Aponta furiosa para a cara do Neji.

- Não é minha culpa que você tenha péssima memória...

- Se a Hinata não estivesse de juíza, eu acharia que você está trapaceando com o byakugan!

- E você sabe o que o byakugan faz?

- A Hinata contou! Por isso eu queria ela de juíza.

- Do jeito que você fala... Até parece que eu conseguiria ver atráves de um verso de carta... Eu consigo ver a corrente de chakra, os tenketsus (pontos de chakra), através de paredes, mas se eu realmente pudesse fazer o que você está falando, eu poderia até ver através de roupas... Mas... Eu não sou o Super-Homem. - Diz Neji inexpressivo, mas deixou Tenten e Hinata vermelhas, pela simplicidade por parte dele.

- Ele tem razão... Tenten... A gente consegue ver algumas coisas incríveis... Mas não a ponto de poder trapacear em jogos e ver... Atr... Atra... Através...

- Ok... Hinata... Entendi... Não precisa terminar a frase... - Conclui Tenten, ajudando Hinata, que parecia estar tão vermelha que chegava ao bordô, mas não quer dizer que Tenten estava menos rubra.Só que seu rosto estava além de rubro, estava com raiva.

- A... Arigatô... Tenten...

- Vamos jogar outra coisa... - Falou Neji, sério. - Afinal... Mesmo que a Tenten por algum milagre consiga pegar todas as cartas restantes da mesa, ela não vai ganhar mesmo.

- Hum... - Ao invés de responder a pergunta do Neji, Tenten fica a fitar o chão, com a mão no queixo.

- Tenten? - Olhou Neji com uma sobrancelha erguida para a garota, que agora fitava a cara de sua prima.

- HINATA! FICA MELHOR SE VOCÊ ME CHAMAR DE TENTEN-CHAN!!!!!!!

- An? - Quase grita de susto pelo grito de Tenten.

- Tenten... Acho que isso não é a coisa mais importante...

- Claro que é! Ela deve ficar muito mais fofa me chamando de Tenten-chan! - Diz Tenten com os punhos sobre o peito.

- ... - Neji se cala, impressionado com a convicção de sua colega de time e com a mudamça tão repentina de assunto que ela conseguia fazer.  


- Me chama de Tenten-chan! Por Favor!!!! Hinata!!!

- Te... Ten... Tenten-chan... - Diz em voz baixa, morrendo de vergonha.

- QUE GRAÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGORA VOU TE CHAMAR DE HINATA-CHAN!!!! COMBINA MUITO MAIS COM VOCÊ!!!! - Grita Tenten, já decidida.

- ... - Neji olha-as com uma gota na cabeça, quieto, pois não sabia como resolver aquilo. Até que... - Tenten... Vai deixar assim mesmo? Vai perder de mim... Desse jeito? Esperava mais de você... - Disse irônico, enquanto contava uma a uma as peça do jogo de memória.

- ... O que você disse? - Levanta-se com uma chama de raiva crescendo atrás de si.

- Não diga que você agora é surda, além de ter péssima memória... - Continuou irônico Neji.

- AGORA... VOCÊ ESTÁ... - Gritou de raiva Tenten, mas foi interrompida por Neji.

- ... Eu estou?

- COM OS DIAS CONTADOS!!!! - Completou nervosa, Tenten.

- Para quê? -Continuou provocando-a.

- VAMOS AO PRÓXIMO JOGO! TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOU VENCER!!!

- Vamos ver... - Deu um sorriso discreto, percebendo que o seu plano dera certo.

- O próximo jogo!!!! Vai ser... DOMINÓ! - Gritou Tenten, com o dedo esticado na cara do Neji.

- Ok. - Diz Neji, retirando-se da sala para pegar o tal jogo.

- Tenten... - Logo Tenten finge que não escutou a Hinata. - Tenten-chan...

- SIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Ten... Tenten-chan... Você sabe jogar dominó? E assim... Ganhar do Neji-niisan?

- Er...

- Tenten-chan... Que acha de vocês jogarem uma partida comigo? Tenho certeza que o Neji-niisan ainda não sabe esse jogo.

- Eu estou de acordo. -Fala Neji, entrando na sala.

- Então vamos jogar! - Pega a caixa de peças da mão de Neji e espalha-as na mesa.

- Be... Bem... Vocês devem dividir as peças de dominó...Cada um com seis peças... E... Colocam o que sobrou na mesa... E... Quem deve começar é aquele que possuir a peça com 6-6.

- Como assim 6-6?- Perguntou Neji, olhando para as suas peças.

- Eto... Er... Com seis bolinhas de cada lado, com... Doze bolinhas ao todo.

- Como essa? - Fala Neji, mostrando a peça dita cuja com doze bolinhas.

- Ha... Hai! - Gagueja Hinata intimidada com Neji.

- E o que eu faço com essa peça? - Pergunta Neji, entendiado com a gagueira de sua prima.

- Co... Coloca na mesa... As...Assim o próximo poder colocar a sua peça... Mas se o próximo não tiver a peça... Tem que comprar... Que... Que seria a Tenten... Aí... Eu coloco uma peça...

- Mas.. Eu tenho um monte de peças! Como não teria? - Tenten estende as mãos com 3 peças em cada. - Er... Tem que ser uma peça que tenha seis em um dos lados...

- Assim? - Pergunta Tenten, mostrando uma das peças,que possuia os números 6-3.

- É...

- Daí eu não preciso comprar?

- Não...

- Entendi... Então agora é a sua vez?

- Un... Só que agora, eu tenho duas opções... Ou eu coloco desse lado que tem o 3... Ou eu coloco o lado que tenha 6 mesmo. - Vai explicando Hinata enquanto apontava para cada uma das peças.

- Ah... Entendi... Nossa... Hinata-chan... Acho que você daria uma boa professora... - Diz Tenten espantada, enquanto olhava as peças sobre a mesa.

- Mas vamos fingir que eu não tenha... Daí eu terei que comprar... - Prossegue Hinata tirando uma peça do monte das peças restantes.

- Ok... - Fala Tenten, superatenta em como se jogava aquele jogo.

- Agora acaba a minha vez, e a vez do Neji de novo...

- Ah... Então... É só combinar as peças... Nossa! Que jogo legal, Hinata-chan!!

- Então vamos continuar... Mas como sabemos quem é o vencedor?

- É o primeiro que terminar com as peças da mãos. - Respondeu Hinata a pergunta do seu primo.

- Ok...

**Até que chega o vencedor... Que terminara com todas as peças da sua mão...**

- Agora... É só decidir entre vocês dois... - Conclui Hinata, num sorriso.

- Vai ser melhor... Pelo menos agora a gente não tem que competir de novo no dominó... - Falou Tenten calmamente, enquanto pegava outra peça do monte.

- ... - Nada disse Neji, irritado por perder para sua prima.

- Acho... Que... Eu vou sair enquanto isso... Vou pegar alguns biscoitos e chá.

- Biscoitos de chocolate!!!! - Gritou Tenten para Hinata, que já estava no corredor.

- Tá.. a... - Tentou gritar em resposta para Tenten, mas Hinata não conseguiu gritar tão alto quanto queria. Mas foi o suficiente para Tenten gritar em resposta:

- Obrigada!!!!

- Tenten... Sua vez...

- Ok! - Diz Tenten, colocando uma peça na mesa.

- Tsc... Sua vez... - Diz Neji pegando outra peça novamente. (n/a: - Omg O-o''' Tem tanta peça assim?)

- Ué? Já não tem mais peças? Mas tudo bem... Eu tenho! - Coloca a peça no seu devido lugar.

- ... Sua vez... - Diz Neji entredentes, pegando a penúltima peça do monte.

- Credo, Neji... Tenho a pequena impressão de que você não tem muita sorte... - Percebe Tenten ao colocar sua última peça da mão na mesa.

- Não é só impressão sua... Nunca tive isso que você chama de sorte ao meu lado...

- Acho que você está se confundindo... Eu quero dizer sorte em jogos... - Fala preocupada com Neji.

- Eu não tenho sorte em nenhuns dos sentidos... Tenten... - Diz Neji sério para a Tenten.

- Como não? Olhe a sua volta! É tão bonita a mansão Hyuuga! Além de que você também é muito forte! Muita gente tem inveja de você! - Fica de pé Tenten, derrubando parte das peças no chão.

- Você não entende nem um pouco do que me aconteceu! Você não pode ficar falando se eu tenho sorte ou não.Sou um pássaro engaiolado. Como eu poderia ter sorte? - Quase grita de raiva com Tenten.

- Do que está falando? - Perguntou assustada.

- Eu fui marcado com esse selo amaldiçoado! E me tornei um pássaro engaiolado! -Disse fora de controle, tirando sua bandana, apontando para o seu selo.

- Neji... Eu não tenho idéia do que te aconteceu... Mas... ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PODE ASSIM GRITAR COMIGO! EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM O SEU PASSADO! - Explodiu Tenten, causando uma gritaria na mansão. O que fez com que os guardas da família corressem em direção à porta do quarto... Mas são interrompidos.

- Por favor... O Neji-niisan... Precisa de um tempinho com a Tenten-chan... - Disse Hinata com um sorriso que fez com que os guardas parassem ainda no corredor longe da porta do quarto. 

- Mas Hinata-sama...

- Talvez isso... talvez isso não mude a idéia do Neji-niisan... Mas eu acho que ela... Ela pode mudá-lo...

- Hinata! O que você está fazendo?

- Titi-ue! (n/a: Titi é pai, e esse ue é de superioridade que o pai tem sobre os filhos. Por isso... Quando os pais são de famílias nobres, os filhos são ensinados a chamá-los assim.)

- Não me faça repetir...

- Bem... Estou fazendo chá... - Diz Hinata desviando o olhar do pai e olhando para a chaleira.

- ... Está bem...Mas o que é essa gritaria? - Mas nesse instante, salvando a pele da Hinata, a gritaria pára. - Certo... O que era essa gritaria?

- Es... Estávamos...

- Estávamos jogando truco! - Apareceu Tenten de repente, salvando a Hinata mais uma vez... - Que evidetemente eu perdi de novo... Nunca fui muito boa em guerras psicológicas... Né, Neji? - Perguntou Tenten, virando-se para Neji que estava atrás de si, que confirmou com um aceno na cabeça.

_" - Ela é boa em mentir..."_ - Pensam Hinata e Neji, ao verem o sorriso de Tenten, esclarecendo os fatos para o Hiashi.

- Un... Obrigado pela sua companhia à minha filha e ao meu sobrinho... Espero que ela não tenha se comportado mal... Afina,l nem o chá ela serviu... - Diz olhando para a chaleira ao seu lado.

- Que nada... Essa seria a segunda rodada... Espero que esse presente lhe agrade... - Fala Tenten, tirando um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado com papel dourado.

- Muito obrigado... - Diz Hiashi pegando o embrulho das mãos de Tenten.

- Então... Eu já vou indo... Hyuuga-sama. - E Tenten se curva, logo sumindo da frente de todos.

- Hinata, ela é sua colega de classe?

- Na verdade... Ela... -E Hinata olha amendrontada para o Neji, esperando receber alguma ajuda de seu primo.

- É a minha colega de time... - Salvou Neji, mas só por já estar cansado de ver a Hinata tentar terminar a frase.

- Entendo... Muito simpática a sua colega... Parece ser habilidosa... Mas com ninjutsus que não foram ensinados na academia... - Falou Hiashi, mas a última frase baixa, para somente ele ouvir, porém... Neji o escutou também.

**No quarto de Tenten...**

Tenten se deita cansada na sua cama, afinal.. Praticamente correra sem parar para chegar no seu quarto, o chefe da família Hyuuga era assustador, sabia que conseguira enganá-lo com as mentiras, mas ele era terrivelmente assustador... Tenten tinha certeza... Ele também sabia mentir, assim como ela... E isso era assustador...

- Tenten... - Chama-a uma voz sombria em frente a porta.

- Dan... Danzou-sama!!!!!!!!!!!! - Tenten grita assustada, ao reconhecer a voz do seu mestre. E levanta-se rapidamente, ajoelhando-se na cama, enquanto o Danzou entrava no quarto.  


- Eu já lhe disse que não deveria mexer com as famílias nobres de Konoha...

- Eu... - _" Você é a pessoa mais assustadora que eu conheço... Na verdade..."_ - Pensa Tenten com um calafrio no corpo.

- Tenten... RESPONDA. -Gritou frio, Danzou-sama.

- Eu... Tinha que conhecer melhor o membro da minha equipe! - Disse Tenten com um rosto sério.

- Tenten... Você é a que mente melhor na nossa organização... Tanto que você enganou o Ibiki... O melhor investigador de Konoha. Mas tenho a pequena impressão que você nunca ficou orgulhosa desse feito...

- ... Mas... Mentir...

- Tenten... Você sabe que é o que você sempre fez... Não pode simplismente fugir...

- Desculpe-me pela minha ousadia... Danzou-sama... - Saiu de cima de sua cama e se curvou de joelhos para Danzou.

- ... - Logo sai do quarto de Tenten, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- ... Que medo... -Tenten logo se deixa cair no chão, tremendo de medo do Danzou. - Hyuuga-sama é assustador... Mas o Danzou-sama, é muito, muito mais assustador... - Conclui Tenten em um sorriso com misto de raiva, mais ainda tremendo. - Droga de tremedeira que não pára... - Diz tentando se acalmar, abraçando o próprio corpo.

\o\ \o/o/

Hello People n-n/

Hoje é meu aniversário e vou dar esse capítulo pra mim ù-ú, se bem que eu... Nem quero ler esse capítulo de novo -.-'''' nele acontece tanta coisa num curto espaço de tempo que me deixa confusa...

Mudando de assunto... Ninguém comentou sobre o que o Iwao-sempai falou com a Tenten XDDD e que deixou ela tão magoada, coitada...

Não lembro se eu havia colocado, mas acho que o pessoal já sabe, né?

Sempai: veterano

Eu coloquei essa nota porque tô usando quase direto, e vai que alguém pensa que sempai é "sem pai", mas eu havia esquecido de colocar o espaço entre eles? o-o''' Falo mais por causa do meu primo que adora me judiar, e toda vez que falo sempai, ele me zoa, falando que a pessoa é "sem pai". -.-''' Daí eu tenho que consertar falando veterano. Isso porque ele **sabe **o que é sempai... É só pra me provocar mesmo... -.-'''''''''''''''''' Odeio o meu primo. ToT Mas adoro a namorada dele!!!!! Ela é muito fofa!!!!!! E muito mais velha que eu e meu primo. o-o''''

Só pra não confundir ninguém.. Meu primo é alguns anos mais velho que eu, mentira, somente dois anos xp, e a namorada dele é um ano mais velho que ele. XD

Mas... Continuando... A fic acontece depois do Natal, ainda não passou o ano novo... o-o'''' Então melhor dizendo, no próximo capítulo, pretendo fazer um especial de ano novo. Sim, estou atrasada... o-o'''' Mas não estava com ânimo de fazer do próximo capítulo, já meio feito, algo de ano novo. Ia ficar muito estranho. o-o

Agora todo mundo sacou, né? Que a Tenten tem um passado muito diferente das crianças normais de Konoha, né? XDDD Espero que todo mundo lembre que o Danzou é o cara que odeia a Tsunade, e é o líder da organização anbu núcleo/raiz...

Vamos as reviews...

\o\ \o/o/

**Dani-sama**: - Muito obrigada pelo elogio. n-n Hum... Eu antes estava me focando só na relação dos dois... Mas aí... Eu... Putz, eu tô usando o passado do Neji também... Ah, vou fazer um passado pra Tenten também... E putz o-o'''', fiz uma coisa gigante... Mas... Só vou postar quando estiver mais para frente, afinal no rumo da minha história, Tenten vai descobrir quando grande o porquê dela ir parar na anbu núcleo/raiz.

E... Eu concordo plenamente ò-ó Coitada da Tenten!!!! Ela foi literalmente criada só pra preencher espaço do time. Nem sobrenome tem!!!! Até o Zabuza que aparece menos tempo que a Tenten tem sobrenome. ò-ó É uma injustiça contra a personagem.

Mas você não é uma precária comentarista, não... Sua review acho que é a que mais comentei. o-o''' e muito obrigada pelo Feliz Natal n-n

**Angeliel**: - Nossa!!! Sério que eu não errei muito? Eu pensei, "Putz, não quero nem reler... Vou encontrar tanto erro que vou ter vergonha de ler X-x", Preciso parar de deixar tudo pra última hora... -.-''''

**Koorime Hyuuga**: - Sério que eu vou ganhar um capítulo de aniversário?? - Brilhos nos olhos - Essa fic... Acho que eu tava lendo o-o'''', será que eu não dei review? É meio normal... Eu sempre penso quando eu leio a fic... "Ah, vou pensar em um bom comentário", ou se não, "Vou fazer uma review depois, só estou com vontade de ler, não de escrever...", normalmente o que me vem a cabeça é a segunda opção. -.-'''' Sou tão preguiçosa... Nem sei como eu tenho vontade de escrever essa fic...

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: - Takayoshi-sempai é um gênio ou não? XDDD Ele vai aparecer de novo... Assim como o Iwao-sempai... Tá... Todo mundo do passado da Tenten vai aparecer de novo...

**Puri-sempai**: - Sério? XDDDD Eu criei a história achando ela bizarra, mas eu adorei a idéia e... Não vou perder a oportunidade de escrever essa fic, tenho a impressão que vai ser super divertida... Só não contei com a dor de cabeça, e a preguiça. -.-'''' Bem... Aí está o capítulo XDD

**Lalau**: - Aqui está a continuação!!!! non/ A tradição do beijo é ocidental... Quando um casal do sexo oposto estiver debaixo do ramo de azevinho, o casal tem que se beijar, acho que tradicionalmente é americana esse costume... Mas como o Japão tá muito ocidentalizado... Imaginei que não faria mal colocar, afinal... Tinha que sair logo um caso mais TentenXNeji, minha beta tava reclamando, "Tá muito LeeXTenten, se você continuar desse jeito, eu vou parar de betar a sua fic... A Tenten só combina com o Neji, não com o Lee...". Aproveitei e fiz, já que tem essa tradição doida, que por sorte não tem no Brasil, para fazer vocês terem certeza que essa fic é TentenXNeji, se bem que ninguém reclamou que parecia TentenXLee, o-o só a minha beta mesmo.

**Tina**: - E aqui está a continuação!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelo elogio. n-n

**Jessica Trakinas**: - Tá certo que você não me deu uma review... o-o'''' Mas eu queria comentar com você. XD Sério! Cadê a sua fic????? ó.ò Eu adorei ela...parou no 1° capítulo e.. Ficou no primeiro... Eu quero o segundo! ToT Tá... Você pode estar tendo um daqueles problemas de computador... Ou quebrou o braço °o°, bate na madeira que isso já é macumba... ù.ú Mas espero rever você no de novo... n-n /


	9. Ano Novo

Feliz ano novo, e feliz aniversário...

No dia 31 de dezembro...

No local de treinamento do time 6...

Tenten: - Nós tínhamos que vir hoje pro treino? - Suspirou cansada, enquanto esperava Lee, e Gai-sensei, apoiada na árvore, com o Neji ao seu lado, olhando indiferente para a floresta.

Neji: - Eles estão atrasados... - Deixou o cenho franzir, olhando irritado pra entrada da floresta.

Tenten: - Hum... Quer começar a treinar agora?

Neji: - Pode ser... - Entrando em posição de luta.

Tenten: - Então lá vou eu... - Diz lançando várias kunais em direção ao Neji.

Neji simplesmente desvia as kunais com outra que ele rapidamente tirou da bolsa.

Tenten: " - Vou usar um método diferente..." - E joga mais uma grande quantidade de kunais em cima de Neji, que se desvia novamente. Até que não vê mais a Tenten.

Neji: " - Provavelmente ela pulou entre as árvores..." - Byakugan. - "Vamos ver... Achei três pássaros... Quatro... Onde está a Tenten?" - Pensa assustado, ao ver que não a encontrava, só encontrava pássaros.

Tenten: " - Agora! " - Pensa, jogando uma kunai em direção as costas do Neji. Até que... - " - Ei... Ele não está virando para essa direção... Se ele não se desviar dessa kunai... Vai acertar um ponto vital..." - Pensa desesperada, e pula em uma outra árvore, onde ela poderia desviar a kunai. - " Que droga... O Neji não deveria conseguir desviar? Ele enxerga 360º!! "

Neji: " - Encontrei!" - E lança uma kunai em direção a perna de Tenten, enquanto ela sem pensar duas vezes joga uma outra kunai na direção da que estava prestes a acertá-lo. - " O que a Tenten está fazendo? Ela nunca erraria o alvo... Ela jogou muito longe de mim..." - Até que ouve o barulho de kunais se batendo.

Tenten: - AIIII! - Diz segurando a perna que foi atingida com a kunai de Neji. - Neji, que droga...

Neji olha assustado para as kunais que agora estavam cravada, uma no chão e outra na árvore.

Tenten: - Achei que você tinha me dito que enxerga 360º...

Neji: - ... Tenten.. Você está bem?

Tenten: - Estou com uma kunai na minha coxa... Isso parece bem? - Disse irônica, agora sentada no galho.

Neji: - O que aconteceu... Exatamente? - Perguntou ainda em estado de choque, olhando para as kunais.

Tenten: - Pelo visto... Parece que você tem um ponto que você não enxerga nos 360º... Mas acho... Que uns 359º... - Olhou séria, para os pés de Neji.

Neji: - ... Você está dizendo que eu tenho um ponto cego? - Perguntou ainda assustado com a recente descoberta, agora olhando para a poça de sangue que estava se formando no chão.

Tenten: - Sim... Estou dizendo que você tem um ponto cego. - Agora irônica, estava cansada de ficar conversando com o Neji... Ele não era o gênio? - Poderia me ajudar a descer? Eu preciso cuidar dessa perna... - Continuava irritada pela lerdeza de Neji.

Neji: - Ah... Me desculpe... - Logo pula no galho onde Tenten estava,pega-a no colo, e volta para baixo da árvore. - "Ela é leve..."

Tenten: - Pode me descer... - Falou vermelha, em voz baixa, não queria tanto contato, estava ainda lembrada do beijo...

Neji: - Tá... - E a deixou no chão.

Tenten: - Agora... - Pega uma kunai da sua bolsa, e começa a cortar a sua calça, até onde já podia ver a ferida. - Sorte que não foi mais em cima...

Neji: - ... - Olhava a garota com os cantos dos olhos, não teria coragem de ficar observando as pernas de uma garota, era um gênio, não precoce.

Tenten: - Neji... Pode pegar água?

Neji: - Tá... - E começa a andar até um riacho que havia lá perto. Agradecido , pois não queria ficar muito tempo perto da garota...

Tenten: - Apesar de não se desculpar... Pelo menos ele não reclama...

Neji: - Tenten... Acho melhor te levar até lá... - Voltou Neji, lembrando que não tinha cantil...

Tenten: - Está sem cantil? - Olhou intrigada para o gênio perfeito, tá... Quase perfeito...

Neji: - Eu normalmente não trago cantil... Eu bebo direto no riacho...

Tenten: - Certo... Então por favor me leve até lá... - Não conseguiu pedir olhando nos olhos de Neji, não gostava de depender das pessoas... Principalmente do Neji.

Neji: - Certo... - E pega ela no colo novamente.

Tenten: - Não tem outras formas de me levar não?? - Perguntou brava para o Neji, afinal ela só estava com uma das pernas machucada... Poderia muito bem só se apoiar nos ombros de Neji, até o riacho.

Neji: - Assim é mais rápido.

Tenten: - ... - E o silêncio incômodo ficou na atmosfera, até Tenten quebrá-lo. - Neji... Você não usou aquele golpe...

Neji: - Ainda estou aperfeiçoando...

Tenten: - O kaiten... É tão difícil assim? Da última vez, você fez parecer tão fácil...

Neji: - Não que seja difícil... Mas estou gastando muito chakra.

Tenten: - Realmente... Agora você vai ter que economizar no chakra... Você precisa proteger o seu ponto cego... - Falou preocupada, olhando para o riacho em cuja margem estavam quase chegando.

Neji: - Foi muito fundo? - Mudou de assunto, estava abalado por nunca ter percebido essa falha. E a deixou na margem do rio.

Tenten analisando a ferida: - Hum... Foi meio fundo... Não vou conseguir fazer esforço... - E Pegou o pedaço da calça que havia cortado, lavando no rio. - Mas vou conseguir andar... Portanto vou poder ir ao festival hoje à noite! - Disse já feliz, tirando o pano da água, e fazendo pressão na ferida para estancá-la.

Neji: - ... Aqui estão as faixas.

Tenten: - Obrigada... - E amarrou na sua perna, manchando um pouco as faixas de sangue.

Neji: - Tenten...

Tenten: - Fala... - Levanta devagar, estava ainda dolorida na sua perna esquerda.

Neji: - Obrigado por ter desviado a kunai...

Tenten: - Bem... Pelo menos acho que não te devo mais nada, né? - Diz em um sorriso travesso. O que deixa o Neji meio desconcentrado, não lembrava da garota devendo um favor...

Tenten: - Não lembra? Você havia me salvado da queda de uma árvore!

Neji: - Ah... - Lembra Neji, foi nessa ocasião que ela havia visto por debaixo da bandana.

Tenten suspira, Neji parecia um pouco abatido: - Você precisa tomar mais cuidado nessa região... - Diz tocando nas costas do Neji, logo abaixo das costelas. - É uma região que se pegar é fatal, a caixa toraxica não protege mais essa região... - Muda de assunto.

Neji: - Certo... Quer ajuda?

Tenten: - Só me faça companhia até Konoha... E avise ao Gai-sensei que vou ficar sem vir treinar... Até... Dia 2...

Neji: - Não é melhor esperar até uma semana?

Tenten: - Eu vou passar no hospital...

Neji: - Eles não vão ajudar muita coisa... Você já fez o que eles poderiam ter feito...

Tenten: - Quem sabe não acontece um milagre? - "Falando a verdade... Vou pedir pro Takayoshi-sempai que sabe o básico de ninjutsu de cura..."

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Bem... Chegamos... Se encontrar o Gai-sensei avisa, tá? Eu vou pra casa pra desinfeccionar isso direito...

Neji: - Tá. - E cada um parte em uma direção diferente.

Na sede onde Tenten mora...

Tenten: - Bem... Estou aqui na porta... Mas se o Danzou-sama me ver assim, eu estou frita... eu teria que pular até a minha janela... Ou senão... Vou pela cozinha... - E dá meia volta para chegar até a cozinha.

Ryoji: - Tenten! Nossa você rasgou legal a sua calça... Nova moda? - Olhou para a perna exposta da kunoichi.

Tenten: - Ryoji-sempai... Me ajuda a ir até o meu quarto?

Ryoji: - Você não está conseguindo pular? - Arqueou a sobrancelha, não era sempre que Tenten pedia ajuda.

Tenten: - Foi meio fundo... - Aponta para as faixas que estavam manchadas de sangue.

Ryoji: - Certo... - E a pega no colo, feliz, fazia tempo que não a ajudava.

Takayoshi: - Tenten-chan!! O que aconteceu com a sua perna?? - Falou preocupado com a princesa fofa que todos amavam.

Ryoji: - Takayoshi... Você precisa dar uma olhada na perna dela...

Takayoshi: - Tudo bem, mas vamos fazer isso no quarto dela... - Assume uma postura séria.

No quarto de Tenten...

Tenten: - Obrigada... - Agradece para a o Ryoji, que a deixa em cima da cama.

Takayoshi: - Tenten-chan devia tomar mais cuidado... Isso foi em um treino? - Começa a desfazer o enrolado de faixas na perna dela.

Ryoji: - Pode falar o nome! Eu juro que ele vai sofrer as conseqüências por ter machucado a nossa querida Tenten-chan!! - Diz com fogo no olhar, como se estivesse consumido pela vingança.

Tenten: " - Coitado do Neji..." - Pensou com uma gota na cabeça. - Isso só foi um acidente de treino... Não se preocupe... - Concluiu em um sorriso tímido. O que deixou os pedófilos de plantão muito emocionados...

Takayoshi: - TENTEN-CHAN!! - Gritou, abraçando-a logo em seguida.

Ryoji: - Tenten!! VOCÊ É A MAIS FOFA DO MUNDO! - Gritou por fim, abraçando-a também.

Tenten: - Sempais... Minha perna... - "Ah... Você não conheceram a Hinata ainda, aí sim vocês saberiam quem é fofa..." - Daí repensa e conclui. - "Só que nunca vou apresentar a Hinata pra vocês, bando de pedófilos, a Hinata-chan é meu brinquedo!" - Pensou Tenten com um sorriso malvado no rosto. Mas como os sempais estavam abraçando-a, não viram...

Takayoshi: - Onde estará o Shun?? - Falou dramático, lembrando como era divertido brincar com ele. E soltando a Tenten de seu abraço apertado, o que a aliviou.

Ryoji: - Vivo, pois graças ao Danzou-sama, está longe de você... - Falou com uma cara de desgosto, estava com dó de Shun, logo abraçando Tenten também.

Takayoshi: - Não fale assim! O Shun é como se fosse um irmãozinho!! - Diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ryoji: - Com certeza ele pensa o mesmo de você, você é o irmão babão dele... - Continuou irônico, estava de mal-humor, não poderia castigar o ser desprezível que machucara a sua preciosa Tenten-chan. (n/a: o.o'' Eu não gosto do Neji... Mas coitado...)

Takayoshi: - Mas... - Vira-se tranqüilo para Tenten. - Agora vou dar uma olhada na sua perna... Tenten-chan... Você deveria tomar cuidado nos treinos... - Faz alguns selos, fazendo emanar uma luz esverdeada da suas mãos que vai fechando a ferida da perna de Tenten.

Tenten: - Certo... Takayoshi-sempai... - Suspira Tenten, estava preocupada com o Neji, provavelmente estava arrasado com aquela descoberta... Estava vulnerável. E provavelmente se ela havia descoberto, inimigos bem piores saberiam derrotá-lo.

Takayoshi: - Mudando de assunto... Tenten-chan sabe que roupa vai usar no festival de ano novo?

Tenten: - An? Ah... Eu não tenho kimono... Mas... - E deu uma olhada para todos os pacotes que estavam no canto do quarto, que ela não abrira ainda de natal, e logo teve uma idéia. - Mas acho que eu sei o que vou vestir.

Ryoji: - Ahhhhhh... Eu não posso convidar a Tenten-chan pra passear no festival... Tenho uma missão...

Tenten: - Bem... Eu acho que nem poderia aceitar... Eu vou com o meu time...

Takayoshi: - Hoje... O Iwao foi conhecer o seu professor... Ele disse que você tem nervos de aço... Você sabe o porquê dele dizer isso? - Perguntou inocentemente. Tenten riu, não era a única que deveria ter nervos de aço.

Tenten: - Ele disse porque eu tenho! - Respondeu rindo, o que deixou todos no seu quarto confusos. Quem sabe até o panda de pelúcia que Hinata deu, não estivesse também, confuso?

Takayoshi: - Bem... Pronto, Tenten-chan... - E começou a enfaixar a perna de Tenten.

Tenten: - Ryoji-sempai quer me ajudar a ver uma boa combinação de roupa?

Ryoji: - Eu gostaria... Mas eu só voltei hoje, porque precisava pegar mais kunais e shurikens, além de suprimentos, parto hoje mesmo.

Takayoshi: - Eu estou livre!! Não posso ajudar?! - Perguntava desesperado, tentando chamar a atenção de Tenten.

Tenten: - Então a quem será que eu posso pedir? - Perguntou Tenten, fingindo que Takayoshi não estava no quarto.

Takayoshi: - TENTEN-CHAN!! EU ESTOU LIVRE!! - Gritou chamando a atenção de Tenten.

Tenten: - Calma, Takayoshi-sempai... Eu sei que você está livre, eu só estava...

Takayoshi: - Brincando com a minha cara? Eu sei que você é boa em mentiras, mas essas mentiras fazem pessoas se magoarem!! - E como a chorar, com um braço cobrindo os olhos.

Ryoji: - Me diz que mentira não faz a pessoa magoar, depois que descobre a verdade... - Falou irônico, e muito mais irritado do que estava.

Takayoshi: - ... - Pensa um pouco depois de parar de chorar. - Mentiras... Que são feitas para as pessoas não e magoarem? Tipo, mentiras que servem para esconder uma verdade cruel?

Ryoji: - Mesmo assim... E depois que a pessoa descobre a mentira, ela ficará triste...

Tenten: - E as mentiras que são para fazer uma surpresa? - Interrompeu com uma cara inocente. - Elas trazem uma felicidade, que você acha que na verdade não poderia se proporcionada a você... Expandindo o alcance da surpresa e felicidade.

Ryoji: - ... Não vale... Você é especialista em mentiras... Além de que eu não consigo brigar com você... - Suspirou derrotado. - Bem eu vou indo, até o ano que vem... - E abre a porta, saindo do aposento.

Tenten: - Takayoshi-sempai... Eu vou me trocar, daí a gente decide que roupa é melhor...

Takayoshi: - Certo... Volto daqui a pouco com algo para você comer. - E sai do quarto.

Tenten: - Bem... Agora que estou sozinha no quarto... Vou colocar outra roupa... - E coloca um shorts branco curto, e trocou a blusa chinesa rosa por outra azul. - Vou ter que dar uma olhada nos presentes que não abri... - E vai em direção dos pacotes empilhados no canto do quarto. - Vamos ver... O que eu ganhei do Takayoshi-sempai foi um conjunto de shurikens com formato de uma estrela de cinco pontas... Cinco lâminas... Meu deus... São tão lindas!! - E começa a dançar no quarto de felicidade.

Tenten começa a abrir os pacotes de roupas que os seus colega deram, deparando-se com as roupas mais diferentes. Mas... Não encontrou um kimono... Por Deus, havia até encontrado três vestido de maiden (empregada), uma fantasia de coelho (n/a: Não pensem besteira, ¬¬ é tipo um macacão enorme, onde você só deixa o rosto aparecendo...), um conjunto de gatinho, e mais outros acessórios.

Tenten: - Bem... Falta ver o presente do Lee e do Gai, mais o do Neji. - Pega os embrulhos e começa a abrir. - Acho... Acho que isso combina...

Takayoshi: - Tenten! Você já se trocou? Agora posso entrar? - E bateu na porta.

Tenten: - Calma! - E rapidamente estende as roupas que ganhou sobre a cama.

Takayoshi: - Pronto?

Tenten: - Entra... ¬¬''' Apressado... - "Droga vou ter que arrumar os meus coques... Eles estão se desfazendo..." - Pensando nisso, tira os elásticos e começa a escovar o cabelo.

Takayoshi: - Tenten... Todas as meninas demoram pra se arrumar por quê? - Abre a porta de olhos fechados.

Tenten: - Sei lá o porquê... Mas eu nem demorei tanto... - Fala Tenten sem se virar pro Takayoshi.

Takayoshi: - Tenten... Você soltou o cabelo? - Percebe olhando para as costas de Tenten, onde escorria um cabelo ondulado pelos coques nas costas.

Tenten: - Eu precisava arrumar os coques... Mas não se preocupe... Já vou prendê-los... - Pega as presilhas que o Neji havia dado.

Takayoshi: - Tenten... Vo.. Você deveria ir...

Tenten: - Pronto... - E termina de arrumar os cabelos.

Takayoshi: - Deixa pra lá... Você também está muito bonita desse jeito.

Tenten: - Obrigada. - Dando um sorriso sincero.

Takayoshi: - Que... FOFA!! - E aperta Tenten entre os braços, o que a deixa roxa por falta de ar.

Tenten: - Semp... Sempa.. Se... Sempai... Eu... Não... Est...

Ryoji: - TAKAYOSHI!! TENTEN-CHAN!! - E abre a porta todo animado com pedaços de bolo de morango sobre três pratos.

Tenten: - Ryoji-sempai... - E estende a mão em busca de ajuda, já sem fôlego.

Ryoji: - ... TAKAYOSHI!! Ò.Ó LARGUE A TENTEN-CHAN!! - O que faz com que com o susto ele largue a Tenten.

Tenten: - Obrigada Ryoji-sempai... - Disse fraca ainda com remoinhos nos olhos.

Ryoji: - Até entendo por que você abraçou ela com tanta força, afinal ela é tão fofa... Mas por favor todos nós precisamos dela viva...

Takayoshi: - ME DESCULPA TENTEN-CHAN!! - Disse com os punhos fechados sobre o peito.

Tenten: - Tudo bem... Só me ajudem a escolher que roupas eu vou doar...

Takayoshi e Ryoji olham confusos para Tenten, e depois para a cara do outro, procurando saber se eles realmente haviam escutado certo, ou melhor, se não era somente ele que havia ouvido aquilo.

Ryoji: - Não era para a ajudar escolher uma roupa para o festival?

Tenten: - Só vou poder usar uma das roupas que ganhei, então me ajudem a escolher um dos modelitos de maiden para ficar...

Ryoji: - Sério que te deram roupa de maiden?? - Perguntou Ryoji com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

Tenten: - Un...

Takayoshi: - Não quer vestir essa? - E mostra o macacão de coelhinho.

Tenten: - Eu uso de pijama... Isso parece bem quentinho... - E pega a roupa das mãos do Takayoshi, gentilmente.

Ryoji: - ...

Takayoshi: - QUE FOFA!! - E aperta Tenten entre os braços. Mas... Estava abraçando o panda de pelúcia que Hinata havia dado.

Tenten: - Ufa... Deu tempo de fazer kawarime... Já pensou se você amassa todo o meu esforço de me arrumar? - Briga Tenten com uma kunai no nariz de Takayoshi.

Takayoshi: - Ok.. Você venceu Tenten... - E estende as mãos, rendendo-se.

Tenten: - Talayoshi-sempai... Informações são muito importantes... Além de que eu não caio duas vezes no mesmo ataque! - Diz sumindo do quarto em uma nuvem de fumaça para o hall.

Takayoshi: - Como ela é fofa... - Diz apertando mais ainda o panda nos braços.

Ryoji: - Apesar... De que esse foi o terceiro ataque... - Fala com uma gota na cabeça.

\o\ \o/ /o/

No hall... De noite...

Tenten: - O Lee disse que iam me esperar na barraca de acertar o alvo... Então por que você está aqui? Hein, Neji? - Faz uma cara de deboche para as sombras.

Neji: - Como você sabia que era eu? - Suspirou derrotado.

Tenten: - Uma pequena falha na respiração... - Brincou um pouco.

Neji: - Mesmo assim... Poderia ter sido o Lee...

Tenten: - Hum... Vamos dizer que eu não sou a única mentirosa do meu time... Afinal... Não falei onde moro nem para o Gai-sensei... Você havia me seguido com o byakugan, né? Provavelmente você é o único que sabe onde moro... - Logo puxa Neji para a porta.

Neji: - ...

Tenten: - Mas... Então... Você veio me buscar? - Pergunta divertida, estava muito alegre.

Neji: - Acho que não é certo uma dama andar sozinha a noite.

Tenten: - É? Mas sou uma kunoichi! Não sou tão frágil! - Disse ela risonha.

Neji: - ... - "Mas... Você está machucada..."

Tenten: - Não vai me oferecer o braço? - Perguntou ela rindo e pulando de felicidade pra um canto e pro outro.

Neji: - Por acaso já tomou o sakê doce? (n/a: Sakê doce em datas comemorativas, ou especiais, as crianças podem beber... É bebida alcóolica, mas doce e fraca.)

Tenten: - Pareço bêbada? - Arqueia a sobrancelha. - Só estou muito alegre! E eu não coloquei uma única gota de álcool na minha boca! - Disse mostrando a língua, e fechando os olhos, divertida.

\o\ \o/ /o/

No festival...

Lee: - Tenten! Você está atrasada! - Diz irritado, ele era o único que estava esperando naquela barraca.

Tenten: - Lee!! Você fica bem nessa roupa! - Apontou para o Lee que usava uma camiseta chinesa branca de mangas compridas, gola comprida, e com um dragão prata desenhado nas costas. Calças compridas pretas, e nos pés sandálias ninjas.

Lee: - Tenten também fica muito bem nessa roupa! Essa não é a que o Gai-sensei e eu demos? - E aponta animado para o vestido chinês rosa de Tenten, com mangas longas, e largas. E onde cortava na coxa da perna, mas estava vestindo um shorts por baixo, portanto cobria o ferimento da sua perna de hoje cedo.

Tenten: - É! Por alguma coincidência, ou vocês combinaram, ou presente do Neji e o seu combinavam. - E apontou para as presilhas de borboleta rosas que prendiam o seu cabelo. E as flores dourados de sua roupa combinavam com o detalhe dourado da borboleta.

Lee: - Tenten... Vamos jogar um pouco! O Gai-sensei Está ocupado e só volta amanhã.

Tenten: - Hum... Amanhã não é o aniversário dele? Do Gai-sensei...

Lee: - Hai! - E faz uma continência, tirando risadas de Tenten. - Tanto que eu já comprei o presente.

Tenten: - Vamos, Neji! - E puxa-o pelo braço para ir na barraca de pegar peixinhos, seguindo o Lee.

Lee: - Vai ser o primeiro ano novo que passamos com a equipe, né? - Diz alegre, enquanto pegava um peixe laranja com a redinha de papel.

Tenten: - Tem que ser com essa redinha? Se fosse com uma agulha... - Disse triste, agachada olhando para a redinha na frente do tanque.

Lee: - Se fosse com uma agulha, você matava o peixinho, Tenten!

Tenten: - Verdade... Hahahaaha

O carinha da loja: - Pra uma garotinha tão bonita dou um peixinho de graça! - Comenta, entregando um peixinho dourado num saco plástico com água.

Tenten: - Obrigada! - E pega o peixinho sorrindo, indo para a próxima barraca onde o Neji estava atirando com um rifle para os alvos. - Neji!

Neji: - Olá, Tenten...

Tenten: - Tiro ao alvo? - E seus olhos brilham pelas chamas... - Então vou treinar agora mesmo! - E paga o senhor da barraca, pegando a arma.

Neji: - Tenten... Você vai falir o dono dessa loja... - Fala um pouco baixo no ouvido de Tenten.

Tenten: - Não, se for visto como um treino. - E pega uma venda, tapando a sua vista.

Neji: - Você vai conseguir mirar desse jeito? - Arqueia a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

Tenten: - Boa pergunta... - E coloca o dedo no queixo. - Então... - Tira a venda dos olhos, repara bem em que prêmios gostaria de ganhar.

Neji: - Tenten... Isso não é treinamento...

Tenten: - Ah... Brinquedos não tem aura assassina. Nunca consigo treinar isso de aura assassina, porque nunca alguém tem ... Pelo menos comigo... ¬¬'''

Neji: - Isso não é bom? Ninguém nunca sentiu ódio de você...

Tenten: - Por que diz isso? Alguém te odeia? - Diz inocente.

Neji: - Nada...

Tenten: - Realmente isso não seria mais um treinamento...

Neji: - ... - "Ela sempre muda de assunto... Ela percebe que eu não gosto de conversar sobre isso... Ou... Ela não gosta de conversar sobre esse tipo de assunto também?"

Tenten: - Então só vou pegar os prêmios que quero e vou tentar ir em outra barraca...

Neji: - Tenten... Você deveria saber que a maioria dos jogos daqui tem a ver com mira... - Diz ainda incrédulo pela falta de noção de Tenten.

Tenten: - ... Será que não tem nenhum desafio para mim?

Neji: - ... - "Mas não é bom você conseguir bons prêmios com a sua mira?" - Olhou incrédulo para a garota estranha de coques na cabeça.

Tenten: - Se não tiver... Vou ser obrigada a torrar o meu dinheiro em comida... Mas vou visitar todas as barracas! - Diz piscando e atirando em todos os prêmios que queria, em poucos segundos.

Neji: - ... E onde foi parar o Lee?

Tenten: - Não sei... Mas daqui a meia hora a gente combinou de se encontrar no lago... - E deixa a arma na mesa da barraca.

Neji: - ... Ok... Onde você quer ir agora? - Diz deixando a arma do lado de onde a Tenten deixou a sua.

Tenten: - Beem... Vamos comer! Quero comer takoyaki! Ultimamente estou viciada em frutos do mar! Incluindo peixes! Sashimis... Sushis... Tempurás... Vamos comer!! Fiquei com fome depois de pensar em comida!

Neji: - Não tem comida na sua casa? - Olhou as costas de Tenten que pulava para a barraca mais próxima de takoyaki.

Tenten: - Eu não comi nada o dia inteiro, para aproveitar a comida do festival é claro!

Neji: - ... Ali tem uma barraca de yakisoba, serve? - Aponta para uma das lojas do corredor.

Tenten: - ... Serve! Vamos comer! - E pulou mais contente ainda para a barraca. O que fez o Neji dar um singelo sorriso.

\o\ \o/ /o/

Do outro lado do festival...

Lee: - Será que o meu rival está se divertindo com a Tenten? Acho que todos estávamos precisando de um descanso...

Atendente: - Hei garoto... Você não acha que já jogou demais? - Olhava com a sobrancelha erguida a pilha de presentes que havia conseguido.

Lee: - Claro que não! Preciso treinar, e assim eu não vou mais perder para a Tenten em mira!

Atendente: - ... Tenten? Garoto... Vai demorar muito para você conseguir superar a mira da Tenten... - E começou a rir descontroladamente.

Lee: - Você conhece a Tenten? - Perguntou surpreso, e assustado.

Atendente: - Ela é famosa por ter boa pontaria... Principalmente que quando era menor sempre vinha acompanhada com um outro jovem, ela sempre ganhava os melhores prêmios de pontaria, tanto que o outro jovem, que era mais velho que ela, perdia... - E começou a rir.

Lee: - Tenten pequena... - Parando um pouco de atirar. - Ela deveria ser muito bonitinha... Gostaria de tê-la visto... Crianças são sempre muito bonitinhas, né?

Atendente: - Acho que deve ser muito perigoso para o namorado dela...

Lee: - Disse alguma coisa?

Atendente: - Nada...

\o\ \o/ /o/

Tenten: - Neji, não vai comer? - Enquanto ela pegava taiyaki do atendente.

Neji: - Ao contrário de alguém, eu comi...

Tenten: - Você não sabe se divertir? - Perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

Neji: - ... - Perde as palavras, dá um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Tenten estava virada de costas pagando o dono da lojinha. - Posso pegar um pedaço?

Tenten: - Pode... - E estende o taiyaki para o Neji.

Neji: - Obrigado... - E dá uma mordida no taiyaki na mão mesmo da Tenten.

Tenten: - Folgado...

Neji: - Não dizem que as coisas dos outros são melhores?

Tenten: - Isso não se chama inveja?

Neji: - Talvez seja também...

Tenten: - Mas não é bom? O taiyaki...

Neji: - Hum... Razoável...

Tenten: - Que chato você! - E começou a rir.

Neji: - Você ri disso?

Tenten: - E por que não rir? - E começa a rir descontroladamente.

Neji: - Você é uma garota estranha...

Tenten: - E meninas normais não dão risada? Então prefiro ser torturada por um criminoso rank S até morrer! - E corre para outra barraca de comida.

Neji: - Garota estranha... - Dá um discreto sorriso enquanto seguia calmamente Tenten, que pulava de uma barraca pra outra, com palitos de churrasco, doces, bolinhos e etc...

Tenten: - Está meio escuro... - Diz enquanto olhava o céu. - Nem tem estrelas...

Neji: - Não me diga que você com essa idade tem medo de escuro...

Tenten: - Na verdade... O escuro não me dá medo... Acho que só... É algo aconteceu que eu não gosto de lembrar...

Neji: - Então o que acha sobre...

Tenten: - Sobre?

Neji: - Sobre começar guardar boas lembranças do escuro? - Pergunta um pouco vermelho, mas como as barracas estavam desligando as luzes, o escuro fez com que a Tenten nem visse.

Tenten: - Boas lembranças? - Nisso começa ter explosões, o que assusta Tenten, e faz com que ela saia correndo para se esconder atrás das costas do Neji.

Neji: - Nunca viu fogos de artifício? - Pergunta surpreso, afinal, de acordo com as conversas anteriores, quando estavam combinando em qual festival iriam, ela disse que sempre vinha a esse festival.

Tenten: - Eu voltava pra casa bem mais cedo... - Dizia encantada com as luzes dos fogos que brilhavam no céu. Mas ainda escondida atrás do Neji. - Comenta. - Que bom, né? Agora tenho boas lembranças do escuro! Vir aqui com o meu time... Brincar e comer até dar o dia seguinte... Passear com o Lee... Você... E por fim conhecer os fogos de artifício! - E salta de trás do Neji para procurar um lugar melhor para ver os fogos.

Neji: ...

Tenten: - Vamos Neji! Deve ter um lugar por aqui que tem menos árvores. - E virando-se para o Neji, dá um lindo sorriso.

Neji: - Tem uma praça com um chafariz aqui perto...

Tenten: - E tem bancos, né? Uma praça com um chafariz não pode faltar bancos! Senão o que será dos casais de namorados? - E pulava feliz, girando até chegar ao lado do Neji, que sabia o caminho até a praça.

Neji: - Você não conhece essa fonte? Foi feita antes de nós entrarmos na academia...

Tenten: - Eu não estava em Konoha nessa época... - Sorriu meio triste, perdeu muita coisa enquanto estava "fora".

Neji: - ... Chegamos...

Tenten: - Achei que teria um monte de casal... Nossa, tem um relógio aqui! Falta muito pouco pro ano novo! É melhor do que eu imaginei! Tem uma ótima vista para os fogos! - E agita os braços, super animada.

Neji: - Tenten... Eu acho...

No lago...

Lee: - Esqueceram de mim - E começa a chorar pela falta de seus companheiros no local combinado.

Na praça, novamente...

Tenten: - ANO NOVO!! FELIZ ANO NOVO!! FELIZ ANO NOVO!! - E abraça o Neji.

Neji: - Ten... Tenten... - Gagueja, não tinha muita proximidade de garotas, muito menos de garotas como sua companheira...

Tenten: - Você gaguejando... Me lembra a sua prima... - E começa a rir, largando do pescoço de Neji.

Neji: - Ok... Vamos para casa... Você já viu os famosos fogos de artifício...

Tenten: - Vou rir de você gaguejando pro resto da minha vida!! - E continua a rir, era muito estranho e engraçado o Neji gaguejando...

Neji: - Vamos, Tenten! - E puxando ela pela mão, vão a caminho do prédio de Tenten.

Tenten: - Não precisa me levar na mão Neji... Eu sei me cuidar... - Diz ainda vermelha de tanto rir.

Neji: - Tenten... Está dando uma e meia da manhã... Você acha que eu quero dar satisfações para o Gai-sensei ou o Lee, daqui a pouco? - Já havia soltado a mão de Tenten, afinal ela já estava o seguindo. Porém não entendia porque suas próprias mãos estavam uma mais fria que a outra.

Tenten: - Ora... Hum..? - E interrompe a conversa com o Neji procurando com os olhos a origem de um barulho.

Neji: - Algum problema Tenten? - Pára de andar, e olha intrigado para Tenten que parecia procurar alguma coisa.

Tenten: - Bem... Eu vou pra casa... Te vejo daqui a pouco Neji. Às sete horas no templo, certo?

Neji: - Sim... Esse foi o horário que combinamos com o Lee.

Tenten: - Então tá... Sua casa é pra lá e a minha e pra cá. - E indica com os dedos cada direção. - Certo. Então até daqui a pouco.

Neji: - Até o Hatsumoude. (n/a: Hatsumoude - Durante os primeiros dias do ano, os japoneses costumam visitar um santuário xintoísta para pedir a Deus saúde, felicidade e a realização dos desejos para o ano que se iniciou.)

Tenten: - Tchau! - E começa a correr para a rua do seu prédio. Até que vira a esquina, e procura um sinal de vida, ou melhor, um "sinal de um Neji", mas não encontrando nada, fala. - Takayoshi-sempai... O que você estava fazendo me seguindo?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Puxa, Tenten... Você não deixa eu nem te dar um susto.

Tenten: - Do jeito que você age feito irmão mais velho achei que você poderia brigar com o Neji!

Takayoshi-sempai: - Acha isso de mim, Tenten?

Tenten: - E o que mais poderia achar?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Não sou tão ciumento... - E virando-se para ir até o prédio, ele diz baixo para talvez somente ele ouvir. - "Não estou protegendo somente você... O jovem Hyuuga também."

Tenten: - Disse alguma coisa?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Nada... Sabia que eu comprei um presente pra você?! Tenten-chan!

Tenten: - Mas você já me deu um de natal...

Takayoshi: - É que eu vi na loja e não resisti! Queria muito ver você usando!! - E entrega um pacote grande.

Tenten: - E o que é? - Vai abrindo sem fazer cerimônia.

Takayoshi: - Um kimono! - Diz animado.

Tenten: - Ah... Nossa... É muito bonito...

Takayoshi: - É pra você ir fazer o hatsumode de kimono, você vai ficar linda!

Tenten: - Takayohi-sempai... Não foi muito caro?

Takayoshi: - Na verdade eu comprei com essa carteira que eu achei no chão! - E estende todo bobo e alegre a carteira.

Tenten: - Mas... - Abrindo a carteira para ver se tinha alguma foto. - Essa carteira é do Iwao-sempai...

Takayoshi: - É só não contar pra ele... Afinal ele tinha muito dinheiro aí, nem vai fazer falta! - E falando isso pra Tenten, percebe que em suas costas tinha uma intenção assassina.

Iwao: - Takayoshi... - Diz já com uma kunai no pescoço de Takayoshi.

Takayoshi: - Ah!! - E coloca as mãos ao alto, rendendo-se. - Dessa vez eu tenho uma boa desculpa! Olha só que lindo kimono a Tenten-chan vai poder vestir! - E aponta para a caixa que Tenten segurava, que estava com algumas gotas e a cabeça pendendo pro lado, pela complicação de seus sempais.

Iwao fica quieto, e tirando a kunai do pescoço de Takayoshi ele vai até Tenten, olha bem para a caixa, o kimono, e simplesmente sai andando rápido até o prédio.

Tenten: - O que foi isso? O Iwao-sempai está normal?

Takayoshi: " - Logo, logo vamos saber se a roupa está aprovada... Huhuhu."

Até que o Iwao volta com uma câmera, deixa na mão de Takayoshi, e com o rosto baixo volta andando, quase correndo, até o prédio.

Tenten: - O Iwao-sempai com certeza não está normal...

Takayoshi: - "Huahuahauahauha, eu vi o seu rosto vermelho!! Iwao_-sempai_..."

Tenten: - Takayoshi-sempai... Vamos entrar?

Takayoshi: - Certo, certo... Tenten-chan! Posso sair com vocês e seus amigos amanhã?

Tenten: - Takayoshi-sempai! Já sou crescida o suficiente! Não preciso de um acompanhante!

Takayoshi: - Deixa vai! Daí você me chama de niisan! Você deve ser uma graça chamando alguém de niisan! Claro que deve ficar muito mais sonoro se for Takayoshi-niisan... E...

Iwao: - Ten... Takayoshi... O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSE FRIO AQUI FORA COM ELA?? QUER QUE ELA PEGUE UM RESFRIADO? AMANHÃ ELA VAI SAIR COM OS AMIGOS E NÃO PODE FICAR GRIPADA EM PLENA PASSAGEM DE ANO!

Takayoshi: - Na verdade ela vai hoje...

Iwao: - Pior ainda! Ela precisa descansar!! Ela ainda é uma criança!

Tenten: " - ... Meu deus... Vou dormir... Eu tenho só sempais desmiolados..." - Começa a andar até o hall do prédio. Mas volta o olhar para os dois sempais que discutiam em plena madrugada. - " Mas todos são muitos engraçados!" - Pensa feliz, e sai correndo parra dentro do prédio.

Takayoshi: - Iwao... T-T A Tenten já entrou e provavelmente já foi dormir... Então por favor me solte! - Dizia quase sem forças o sempai sendo enforcado pelo Iwao.

Iwao: - Sério?! o-O

Takayoshi: - Sério! T-T Agora me deixe ir dormir também! T-T

Iwao: - Você escapou dessa... - Lança um último olhar assassino, antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Takayoshi: - Se corujisse matasse... - Fala baixo para si mesmo, até que pensa um pouco mais, e responde um pouco deprimido. - Acho que eu também estaria morto... - E vai até o seu quarto dormir de cabeça baixa, um pouco deprimido, pois nem ele havia escapado da corujisse.

Na manhã seguinte...

Tenten: - Uma manhã maravilhosa! - Pula da cama animada até que percebe... - Para um dia tão frio... - E volta para as cobertas quentes, fofas, e que nem mesmo um compromisso do time a faria sair daquela maravilhosa cama. A única coisa que a faria sair... Provavelmente seria...

Takayoshi: - TENTEN-CHAN!! HOJE TEM BOLO DE CHOCOLATE COM MORANGO NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!! ESTOU GUARDANDO UM PEDAÇO, MAS SE VOCÊ NÃO CHEGAR LOGO, ATÉ EU NÃO VOU RESISTIR!

Talvez um sempai gritando sobre um maravilhoso café da manhã no primeiro dia do ano a fizesse sair dos nem tão maravilhosos cobertores fofos... Eram sim maravilhosos... Mas talvez nem tão maravilhosos a um bolo de chocolate com morangos...

Tenten: - JÁ VOU!! ESPERA UM SEGUNDO!! - E salta novamente da cama, mas dessa vez tomando cuidado para pular no tapete, onde não corria risco de congelar os seus pés. Coloca uma roupa chinesa de mangas compridas rosa, fazendo conjunto com o seu cachecol amarelo e calça azul marinho escura. (n/a: Amarelo? o.õ) E desce as escadas correndo, com os cabelos amarrados em duas tranças, a vontade de comer um delicioso bolo de chocolate com morango logo de manhã era mais forte que fazer dois coques na cabeça...

Takayoshi: - Achei que era para esperar um segundo... Não meio milésimo... - Surpreendeu-se o sempai olhando para a Tenten que já levava feliz o prato para comer em uma das mesas do refeitório.

Tenten: - Obrigada!! Takayoshi-sempai!

Takayoshi: " - Que fofa minha Tenten-chan!! Eu juro que pelo Shun-kun, se a Tenten-chan arranjar um namorado ele vai ter que passar na prova de comer pimenta!" - Olhava encantado, assim como todos os homens do refeitório, para a fofa que comia o bolo como uma criança. (n/a: Ela é uma criança o-o''' Ela tem 12 anos!)

Mieko: - Tenten-chan! Bom dia! Hoje é o único dia que tem um café da manhã ocidental, né?

Tenten: - É! Por isso eu adoro! Se bem que café da manhã tradicional também é bom.

Mieko: - Hoje todo mundo vai até o templo, mas só de tarde, talvez à noite, porque não querem pegar em horários com muito movimento.

Tenten: - Ah... Obrigada pela informação Mieko-sempai... Mas porque você me contou isso?

Mieko: - Você não soube? A Kikuyo-sempai... Ela gastou todo o dinheiro de missões em um kimono! Provavelmente para tentar fazer inveja de você!

Tenten: - Ela não é mais velha que eu?

Mieko: - Verdade, né? Ela é um das veteranas mais velha, e fica fazendo essas infantilidades! Mas acho que nem precisa se preocupar muito, né? Que eu saiba você nem quis comprar um quimono!

Tenten: - Não... Eu ganhei um quimono do Takayoshi-sempai...

Mieko: - Sério? Então depois eu quero ver! E te ajudo a colocar! Colocar um quimono não é fácil, sabia? Tem que apertar, amarrar, e sabia de uma coisa? - E aproxima-se da Tenten para falar-lhe na orelha. E ao terminar de contar, a Mieko dá um sorriso um pouco malicioso, enquanto Tenten cora como um tomate.

Tenten: - Mieko-sempai! Por favor! Não faça comentários desse tipo enquanto estamos no café da manhã! - Até que aparece a Rieko, irmã gêmea mais velha de Mieko.

Rieko: - Mieko-chan... Você está fazendo algum mal para a Tenten-chan? Se os rapazes descobrirem é possível que sejamos amaldiçoadas para sempre! - Diz um pouco assustada, logo sentando-se com as duas.

Mieko: - Nee-chan... Você acha que eu ia fazer algum mal para a mascote? E tem mais! Já pensou se acontece algum mal com a Tenten? Não quero nem imaginar a cara do Iwao-sempai, o Takayoshi-sempai, e...

Takayoshi: - Me chamaram?! - Pergunta saltitando feliz, e rodopiando com um prato de bolo de maracujá na mão.

Mieko: - Falando no diabo...

Rieko: - Mieko-chan... Não chame o Takayoshi-sempai dessa forma... É uma falta de respeito...

Takayoshi: - Por mais que eu olhe vocês duas... Pra mim vocês são iguaizinhas...

Mieko: - Que falta de respeito! Eu e minha irmã temos diferenças muito evidentes! Como ela ser tímida, mas muito precisa, e inteligente, quanto a mim, eu sou uma faladeira que não pensa antes de agir!

Rieko: - Mieko-chan... Você também é muito veloz... E muito experiente em invasões noturnas...

Mieko: - Não sou tão assim... Com certeza a nossa melhor arma, é por sermos gêmeas, com bushins, então! Huahuahuahau o inimigo vai ficar surpreendido pela quantidade de chakra que nós temos!

Takayoshi: - Mas vocês duas... Sozinhas tem muito chakra, se eu não me engano, são as que mais tem chakra...

Mieko: - Não... Tem o garoto... Com certeza não podemos contra aquele poderoso chakra, se ele dominar o chakra que possui, não sei o que pode acontecer...

Rieko: - Vocês... Ouviram? Sobre o Sandaime-sama... Parece que ele deixou que o pergaminho chegasse nas mãos desse garoto...

Mieko: - Pelo que eu ouvi, o garoto conseguiu aprender uma das técnicas...

Takayoshi: - Mas... Pelo que eu me lembre... O primeiro jutsu que o pergaminho mostra... É o kagebushin..

Tenten: " - Esse garoto... Acho que ele é um ano mais novo que eu..." - Pensa Tenten enquanto mastigava seu sexto pedaço de bolo.

Rieko: - Mas... Como o Sandaime-sama pôde fazer isso?

Takayoshi: - Parece que o garoto é um protegido dele...

Mieko: - Não quero nem ver a cara do chefe quando ele descobrir...

Takayoshi: - Mas parece que ele já mandou os ninjas de vigia no Sandaime-sama...

'

Tenten: " - Estão conversando sobre coisas confidenciais na minha frente como tivessem esquecido de mim... Não sei se fico feliz ou triste..." - Pensava enquanto termina sua última fatia de bolo daquela manhã.

Rieko: - O Sandaime-sama deve já ter tomado as providências...

Mieko: - Mudando de assunto... Logo é a formatura do genins desse ano, não é?

Takayoshi: - Assim como logo chegará o Chunnin shiken.

Rieko: - Com certeza Tenten-chan está se preparando como pode, né?

Tenten: - Sim... - E sente arrepios ao lembrar dos treinos puxados sobre elevar o seu fogo da juventude ao máximo. (n/a: Elevar o cosmo! XD)

Mieko: - Ei, Tenten-chan, precisamos te trocar pra colocar o quimono!

Tenten: - Verdade!

Rieko: - Este ano a Tenten-chan tem um quimono?

Mieko: - Precisamos correr... Quimono demora!

Rieko: - Eu ajudo! - E todas correm para o quarto de Tenten que ficava no prédio ao lado do refeitório, no terceiro andar.

Takayoshi: - ... Fui deixado sozinho. T-T

No quarto de Tenten...

Rieko: - Tenten-chan... Que quimono bonitinho...

Mieko: - Verdade... Agora eu fiquei com inveja do seu quimono...

Tenten: - Foi o Takayoshi-sempai que deu... Acho que ele tem bom gosto, né? - Termina de arrumar o obi da roupa, agora só faltava o cabelo, porque o mais complicado já foi... O quimono...

Mieko: - Tenten-chan... Eu vou dar uma saída... Como não sou muito habilidosa com cabelos, a Rieko cuida disso... - E levanta-se bruscamente, indo em direção a porta.

Tenten: - Tá... - Estranha a reação da amiga mais velha.

Rieko: " - Mieko-chan... " - Olha preocupada para a sua irmã mais velha, mas logo volta a atenção para a Tenten. -Tenten-chan... O que acha que ficaria melhor no seu cabelo?

Tenten: - Os meu habituais coques são o suficiente... - E pega uma escova, virando-se para o espelho.

Rieko: - ...

Tenten: - Não venha com bicos, sempai... Meus coques é uma coisa que eu já estou acostumada... - Disse calmamente, sem se virar para o rosto de Rieko.

Rieko: - Tenten-chan nunca me viu brava, né? Huhuhu... - E com um olhar maligno, e armada de uma escova e um pente, um em cada mão, ela aproxima-se silenciosamente da Tenten, que já armava os coques.

Tenten: - KYÁAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grita Assustada quando sua sempai começa arrumar os cabelos de Tenten puxando eles todos para trás.

Rieko: - Fique quieta... - Diz com um ar sinistro, e um brilho nos olhos.

Tenten: - Se queria arrumar o meu cabelo, era só falar T-T... Não precisa puxar com tanta força, pra eu ficar quieta...

Rieko: - Ah? Desculpa! - E acorda do transe de maligna Rieko, e se torna a tímida Rieko, novamente. - Machucou muito?

Tenten: - Agora sei onde você se parece com a Mieko-sempai, além da aparência.

Rieko: - Pronto! Não ficou uma graça? Agora só falta maquiar!

Tenten: - NÃO!!

Rieko: - Por favor Tenten!! Juro que você vai ficar uma graça!!

Tenten: - Socorro!!

No refeitório...

Mieko aparece descabelada, esbaforida, já que correra uma longa distancia até o refeitório.

Iwao: - Mieko-san... O que faz aqui? Normalmente você aparece mais cedo, junto com a sua irmã. Afinal, onde ela está?

Mieko: - O Takayoshi! O Takayoshi-sempai! Onde ele está? - Pergunta desesperada, e puxando o Iwao pela gola.

Iwao: - Mieko-san... Você... Você... Está me sufocando...

Mieko: - Ah... Desculpa!! - Larga o pescoço do sempai, rápida, vermelha de vergonha. Mas recompõe-se. - Você viu o Takayoshi-sempai?

Iwao: - Takayoshi? Acho que ele já voltou pro quarto pra ele...

Mieko: - ... Obrigada, Takayoshi-sempai, com sua licença. - E vira-se em direção aos dormitórios.

Iwao: - Mieko-san... Se quiser, eu posso comunicar qualquer coisa a ele...

Mieko: - Isso, é algo entre ele e eu...

Iwao: - Certo... - Respondeu com medo da aura negra que emanava da Mieko.

Mieko: - Com sua licença... - E se retira.

Iwao: - Mieko-san, está estranha... Ela está séria... Normalmente ela é a energia em vida. O que será que o idiota fez com ela? (n/a: o idiota é o Takayoshi. u-u'')

Nos dormitórios...

Rieko: - Pronto, Tenten-chan! Esse coque, com esse quimono!! Que linda, vou pegar uma câmera... - E sai correndo do quarto para arranjar a câmera.

Tenten: - Doeu bastante... - Diz massageando a cabeça, tomando cuidado pra não desmanchar o penteado, afinal, caso desmanchasse, com certeza a sempai ia judiar dos seus cabelos de novo. - Bem... Eu realmente não gosto de tirar fotos... Mas já vou estar atrasada daqui alguns minutos...

Mieko: - NÂO SE PREOCUPE COM ALGO DESSE GÊNERO TENTEN-CHAN!! - Apareceu gritando com a Rieko sendo segurada com um braço, e esta com a câmera na mão. - QUANDO TE VIREM LINDA DESSE JEITO, VÃO TE PERDOAR, COM CERTEZA!

Tenten: - Mieko-sempai... - Diz Tenten com gotas na cabeça.

Mieko: - Eu encontrei esta aqui xeretando nossas coisas no quarto, e como sou a mais rápida trouxe ela!

Rieko: - Mas eu demorei, porque você deixou o quarto todo bagunçado de novo, Mieko!

Mieko: - É muito feio ficar colocando a culpa nos outros, Rieko!

Rieko: - Mas eu só estou falando a verdade!

Mieko: - Deixando isso de lado... Tenten-chan!!

Tenten: - Tô indo!! - E pula pela janela, fugindo das fotos.

Mieko: - Tenten-chan!!

Tenten: - Já estou atrasada... Não ia querer colocar fotos na minha lista de motivos para atraso... Pior de tudo é que eu não consigo correr nesse quimono... - Até que Tenten tem um flash na memória.

Flashback...

Tenten corre por corredores compridos e escuros, com estilo japonês, o que dava um ar mais tenebroso, mas não avança muito, algo atrapalhava...talvez o tamanho de suas pernas... Pela altura que ela via as coisas, deveria ser pequena, mas atrás de quê estava correndo?

Tenten: - Shishou! Não me deixe aqui!

Fim do flashback...

Tenten: - Shishou...? - Pensa assustada com a mão na cabeça. - Mas... De quando é essa memória? Eu... Não me lembro... - Então uma sombra olha da árvore de modo preocupante a garota.

Sombra: - Já está acontecendo? Achei que duraria mais esse selo da memória... - Até que aparece uma segunda sombra ao lado da primeira.

Sombra 2: - Você está atrasado... O que está fazendo?

Sombra: - Só olhando a queridinha do Danzou...

Sombra 2: - Melhor não mexer com ela agora, talvez com ela fora da vila seja mais seguro... - E some silenciosamente.

Sombra: - Talvez... - Desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Tenten: - Bem...Acho que a tonteira passou... Melhor eu ir logo...

No Templo...

Neji: - A Tenten está atrasada...

Lee: - Mas ouvi dizer que as mulheres sempre se atrasam...

Gai: - E é uma recompensa quando elas demoram... - Filosofou baixo o Gai.

Lee: - Disse alguma coisa sensei? - Perguntou, o que deixou Gai atrapalhado, tentando explicar que ainda o Lee não estava pronto para esse fogo da juventude, somente quando fosse mais velho... Talvez o Lee pudesse entender isso.

Neji achava simplismente uma perda de tempo... O Chunnin Shiken estava pra chegar, e eles estavam esperando para comemorar o ano novo com a outra integrante do grupo, o que havia de tão especial no ano novo? Era só um dia qualquer... Até que ele percebe uma garota estava subindo as escadas do templo. A garota possuía cabelos castanhos...

Neji: - "Será que..." - Mas enquanto a garota subia, percebe que não era a Tenten, ela simplesmente passou reto pelo trio, e foi de encontro com o namorado que a estava esperando.

Garota: - My darling! Você não viu, tinha uma menina que estava sentindo tonturas!

Rapaz: - Coitada dela... Foi por isso que você demorou?

Garota: - Não! - E ela mostra a língua travessa. - Demorei me arrumando pra você!

Rapaz: - Você está linda! Com certeza valeu esperá-la.

Garota: - A garota estava atrapalhando o caminho... Quase que eu trombei nela... - Dizendo isso eles vão em direção ao lugar de oferendas para pedir um bom ano.

Lee: - Que pessoas cruéis... Não acha, Neji? - E se vira para seu rival, mas não o encontra mais lá, havia sumido.

Já no fim das escadas...

Neji: "- Tenten..." - E começa a correr, até que...

Tenten: - Yo, Neji! - E levanta a mão para cumprimentá-lo mas ele passa correndo por ela. E Ao perceber que havia passado pela Tenten, ele volta andando até onde ela se encontrava parada e com a mãe estendida ainda cumprimentando-o.

Neji: - Tenten... Achei que você estava tendo tonturas...

Tenten: - Estava, mas estou bem melhor! Mas de onde você ouviu que eu estava tendo tonturas?

Neji: - Er... Isso não importa... O Lee e o Gai-sensei estão nos esperando, vamos logo. - E vira o rosto na direção oposta de Tenten, pois percebera o quanto ela estava bonita, e talvez assim ficando vermelho.

Tenten: - Ok... Sr. Mandão... Aposto que você só tem um fã-clube porque as garotas nem tem idéia da sua personalidade...

Neji: - Talvez... - E começam a subir a escadaria do templo, vendo no alto da escada um Lee saltitante.

Lee: - Tenten! Você demorou! Mas está muito bonita!

Tenten: - Obrigada - Sorri gentilmente para Lee, o que deixa Neji um pouco mal-humorado, e o seu sensei não deixou de notar.

Gai: - Neji.. Não seria melhor ser mais sincero consigo mesmo?

Neji: - Não sei do que você está falando...

Gai: - Você pode perder suas coisas importantes se não tomar alguma atitude... - Disse sério olhando Tenten sendo puxada pelo Lee para assim chegar perto do monumento onde se pede desejos.

Neji: - Isso não é da sua conta. - "Pássaros engaiolados perdem as coisas importantes depois de presos..." - Olha irritado para Tenten e Lee que faziam os seus desejos, e logo sorriam um para o outro.

Ao longe...

Lee: - O que você desejou?

Tenten: - Me disseram uma vez que se você contar, ele não se realiza.

Lee: - Ah! Agora entendo...

Neji: - Já perdi as coisas importantes... Não preciso mudar o meu jeito de ser.

\o\ \o/ /o/

Terminei X-x


	10. Dia dos Namorados

Especial do dia dos namorados

Tenten: - Konoha está cheirando a chocolate... Isso tá dando uma fome... - Caminhava andando com as mãos sobre a cabeça. Até que vê Lee pulando alegremente com um bolo de chocolate.

Lee: - Tenten! Olha o que eu ganhei!

Tenten: - Mentiroso... Eu sei que todas as garotas do nosso ano vão dar o chocolate pro Neji... Ou para o garoto prodígio desse ano...

Lee: - Como você é insensível...

Tenten: - Você que fez? - E roubou um pouco com o dedo o chocolate que estava sobrando no prato.

Lee: - Foi...

Tenten: - Nossa... Está muito gostoso...

Lee: - Obrigado...

Tenten: - Já sei! Eu vou te dar um chocolate do dia dos namorados, assim você me dá um chocolate branco no White day! (n/a: White day é o dia que os meninos retribuem o chocolate que receberam.)

Lee: - Tenten... Você só pensa em chocolate?

Tenten: - Desculpa Lee, mas chocolate é a felicidade de uma garota... - E gira de felicidade em pensar em comer chocolate.

Lee: - Ah... - E escorre uma gota pela nuca. Até que se sente puxado por Tenten. - Pra onde vamos, Tenten?

Tenten: - Vamos em casa fazer chocolate! Deve ter sobrado umas barras de chocolate de cozinha...

Lee: - Como assim sobrado?

Tenten: - Às vezes como chocolate em barra para cozinha... É bom...

Lee: - Tenten... Você não deveria se importar em perder peso fazendo regimes, como as outras garotas?

Tenten: - A vida fica sem graça quando você faz regimes...

Lee: - E o que nós faremos com esse bolo?

Tenten: - Dá ele aqui. - E pega o bolo da mão do Lee, e entrega para o primeiro garoto que vê na rua.

Garoto: - Chocolate?

Tenten: - Hoje é dia de Valentine's day! - Grita ela correndo com o Lee na mão ainda.

Garoto: - Mas nem te conheço!

Tenten: - Sou a Tenten! Exijo presente de White day! - E acena de longe pro garoto.

Garoto: - Só podia ser...Só receberia por causa do White Day, mundo injusto... Só porque existe uns caras mais bonitos como os Hyuugas ou os Uchihas, eu só recebo pra dar de novo no White day... - E o garoto ficou em um canto da rua fazendo círculos no chão com o dedo.

\o\ \o/ /o/

Na cozinha da Tenten...

Tenten: - Agora... Chocolate... E o livro de receitas...

Lee: - Tenten já cozinhou?

Tenten: - Já... Mas não sei uma receita de cor. - E arqueia a sobrancelha.

Lee: - Ah... Certo... Mas por que tanto chocolate?

Tenten: - Eu achei essa receita de dan top de pimenta outro dia, e queria ver que cara o Neji faria! - E sorri animada com a idéia maligna.

Lee: - Ah...

Tenten: - Primeiro... Vou dobrar a receita... - E pega um papel e copia todos os ingredientes dobrados.

Lee: - Que receita você vai fazer?

Tenten: - Cookie de chocolate... Tem algumas nozes, amendoins e avelãs sobrando do natal.

Lee: - Ah...

Tenten: - Un... Se a receita original é desse jeito...

Ingredientes:  
1 xícara de açúcar mascavo  
1 xícara de açúcar  
1 xícara de manteiga ou margarina  
2 ovos  
1 colher (sopa) de açúcar de baunilha ou gotas de essência de baunilha  
3 ½ xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo (mais ou menos)  
1 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó  
1 colher (sopa) de bicarbonato de sódio  
1 pitada de sal  
1 ½ xícaras de aveia média  
1 xícara de chocolate meio amargo em lascas ou gotas  
4 colheres (sopa) nozes ou amendoim moído (opcional)

Tenten: - A receita dobrada deve ficar...

Ingredientes:  
2 xícaras de açúcar mascavo  
2 xícaras de açúcar  
2 xícaras de manteiga ou margarina  
4 ovos  
2 colheres (sopa) de açúcar de baunilha ou gotas de essência de baunilha  
7 xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo (mais ou menos)  
2 colheres (sopa) de fermento em pó  
2 colheres (sopa) de bicarbonato de sódio  
2 pitadas de sal  
3 xícaras de aveia média  
2 xícara de chocolate meio amargo em lascas ou gotas  
8 colheres (sopa) nozes ou amendoim moído (opcional)

Lee: - Mas daí vai dar 48 cookies...

Tenten: - Dividindo por 4... Dá 12 pra cada né? Se bem que eu deveria dar pra eles também... - "O Takayoshi-sempai, o Iwao-sempai, a Mieko e a Rieko Sempai... Além do Danzou-sama..." - Então se uma receita dá pra duas pessoas.. Então... acho que devo quadruplicar a receita! Ou senão fazer cinco... daí eu posso comer também... Mas aí eu como uma receita inteira...

Lee: - Quadruplicar? Vai fazer uma fábrica de cookies, Tenten? - Assusta-se ao saber quantos cookies daria no final.

Tenten: - Assim... A receita fica...

Ingredientes:  
5 xícara de açúcar mascavo  
5 xícara de açúcar  
5 xícara de manteiga ou margarina  
10 ovos  
5 colher (sopa) de açúcar de baunilha ou gotas de essência de baunilha  
17 ½ xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo (mais ou menos)  
5 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó  
5 colher (sopa) de bicarbonato de sódio  
5 pitada de sal  
7 ½ xícaras de aveia média  
5 xícara de chocolate meio amargo em lascas ou gotas  
20 colheres (sopa) nozes ou amendoim moído (opcional)

Tenten: - Acho que não tem ovo suficiente o-o'''

Lee: - Acho melhor tirar a sua parte Tenten...

Tenten: - Ah... - E faz uma cara desapontada.

Lee: - Tenten...

Tenten: - Ok... Daí vai ficar...

Ingredientes:  
4 xícara de açúcar mascavo  
4 xícara de açúcar  
4 xícara de manteiga ou margarina  
8 ovos  
4 colher (sopa) de açúcar de baunilha ou gotas de essência de baunilha 14 xícaras (chá) de farinha de trigo (mais ou menos)  
4 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó  
4 colher (sopa) de bicarbonato de sódio  
4 pitada de sal  
6 xícaras de aveia média  
4 xícara de chocolate meio amargo em lascas ou gotas  
16 colheres (sopa) nozes ou amendoim moído (opcional)

Tenten: - As nozes e o amendoim são opcionais, então tudo bem se tiver em menor quantidade, né?

Lee: - Imagino que sim...

Tenten: - Bem, agora... Acho que tem ovo...

Lee: - Vou te ajudar... Já que você vai, pelo visto, dar para várias pessoas, e hoje é o Valentine's day, se não terminar hoje, não vai ter sentido.

Tenten: - Obrigada... Da próxima vez eu faço sozinha...

Lee: - Certo...

Tenten: - Agora... Cadê a batedeira?

Lee: - De quantas assadeiras vamos precisar?

Tenten: - Ah... Estamos em um refeitório... Deve ter o suficiente... É só dar uma furtada nas que tiver sobrando por aí...

Lee: - Tá...

Tenten: - "Bata os açúcares, manteiga e a baunilha por 5 minutos..."

Lee: - Vou passando óleo nas assadeiras...

Tenten: - Un... "Depois... Pare de bater e adicione a farinha, o sal, o bicarbonato, a aveia e o chocolate em lascas ou em gotas e por último as nozes." Não parece muito difícil... - E tira 4 colheres de açúcar, e de açúcar mascavo também. - Como se mede xícara de manteiga? - Pergunta pro Lee, enquanto tira a manteiga.

Lee: - Acho que a forma mais exata seria derreter a manteiga e ir medindo na xícara...

Tenten: - Vou seguir o seu conselho... - E pega a manteiga, e a coloca na panela.

Lee: - Mas não tenho certeza... Nunca fiz uma receita com xícaras de manteiga... Normalmente é com fatias de manteiga...

Tenten: - Agora... Baunilha... Colher... Melhor ir separando os outros ingredientes, né?

Lee: - Sim... Mas...

Tenten: - Acho que já derreteu... - E pega a manteiga derretida e começa a medir na xícara e colocando em seguida na batedeira. - Agora os ovos... - E quebra os 8 ovos na batedeira. - E por último a baunilha... - E coloca 4 colheres de essência de baunilha na batedeira, ligando logo em seguida...

Lee: - Lembre-se que são 5 minutos, Tenten...

Tenten: - Tá... Fermento em pó... Bicarbonato de sódio... Lee!

Lee: An? - Desconcentra da difícil tarefa de untar todas aquelas assadeiras.

Tenten: - Bicarbonato de sódio é aquele sal que é bom pra afta, não é?

Lee: - Acho que nunca tive afta...

Tenten: - Me disseram que afta você tem quando tem um problema no estômago... Então seu estômago deve ser bom, né?

Lee: - Imagino que sim...

Tenten: - Aveia... Fermento... Chocolate em lascas... E as nozes...

Lee: - Já deu os cinco minutos, Tenten...

Tenten: - Ok... - E adicionou tudo que já havia separado. - Agora é só bater de novo, né?

Lee: - Mas bata delicadamente, pra massa não desandar...

Tenten: - Como se bate delicadamente em uma batedeira?

Lee: - É só colocar no fraco... Ou bater na mão mesmo...

Tenten: - Ah... Então vou bater na mão mesmo... Minha batedeira não é tão chique...

Lee: - ... Melhor pré-aquecer o forno, né?

Tenten: - Na outra receita diz a 175°C...

Lee: - Não sei se é bom misturar receitas...

Tenten: - É tudo Cookies... Acho que desde que não misture os ingredientes tá tudo bem...

Lee: - ... - "Espero que isso não me faça parar no hospital..." - E coloca para aquecer o forno a 175°C.

Tenten: - Tá bom assim?

Lee: - Acho que está bom... Agora é só fazer bolas pequenas e deixar distantes, para que não grudem entre si...

Tenten: - Que bom que a cozinha do refeitório é grande. né?

Lee: - Por que estamos cozinhando em um refeitório?

Tenten: - Er... - "Não conte nada sobre quem é você na realidade..." - Ah... Minha tia cuida do refeitório do colégio de Konoha... Por isso às vezes a cozinha de lá não dá conta, e aqui é a segunda unidade!

Lee: - Ah... Isso explicaria muita coisa...

Tenten: " - Graças a Deus o Lee acreditou..."

Lee: - Bem... Agora é só assar até dourar... De acordo com a receita ele ficam macios e saborosos... - Disse Lee lendo o caderno.

Tenten: - Sim... Cuida do forno Lee? Vou fazer o Dan top com pimenta...

Lee: - ... Você vai dar pra mim?

Tenten: - Se quiser... Não sou muito fã de pimenta...

Lee: - A Tenten apesar de não parecer cozinhar muito, parece ser uma cozinheira de mão-cheia!

Tenten: - Lee... Isso não tem muito sentido...

Lee: - Acho que não...

**DAN TOP COM PIMENTA**

**Bombom recheado com marshmallow de pimenta.**

**Ingredientes**

2 xícaras (chá) de açúcar;

2 pimentas vermelha (dedo-de-moça) médias, sem sementes, picadas;

3 claras;

1 tablete de (500g) de cobertura chocolate com leite NESTLÉ

Tenten: - Un... 3 claras... O que eu faço com as 3 gemas que vão sobrar?

Lee: - Faz sonho!

Tenten: - Sonho?

Lee: - É! Eu vou buscar a receita lá em casa! - E sai correndo.

Tenten: - E os biscoitos? Aff... - E continua olhando o caderno de receitas com o Dan top com pimenta. - Só 2 pimentas vermelhas? Será que não fica fraco? Deve ficar melhor com 4 ou 5 ... - E começa a procurar as pimentas na geladeira. - Só achei essa pimenta... De acordo com o Takayoshi-sempai ele ganhou essa pimenta de presente... Deve ser o suficiente... Tem duas mesmo... (n/a: A pimenta que a Tenten achou é a pimenta mais forte do mundo :D A Bhut Jolokia! XD)

Lee: - Tenten!! Voltei!!

Tenten: - Agora já limpei as pimentas... Me ajuda a tirar os cookies do forno?

Lee: - Isso é um treinamento, Tenten! - E interrompe Tenten, que estava indo em direção as luvas térmicas.

Tenten: - Como?

Lee: - Se eu não conseguir tirar todos os cookies em menos de um minuto, deverei fazer mais 1000 cookies!

Tenten: - O que vamos fazer com tanto cookie?

Lee: - Preparar, já! - E sai correndo entre os dois fornos gigantes segurando as assadeiras.

Tenten: - ... Espero que ele consiga... Não quero tantos cookies... Mas... agora... "Dissolva o açúcar em uma xícara (chá) de água e leve ao fogo médio, sem mexer, até obter uma calda em ponto de fio. Quando estiver quase no ponto, junte a pimenta à calda..."

Lee: - Terminei!! 59 segundos!! Tenten!!

Tenten: - Que bom... - Falava sem prestar atenção no Lee, se concentrando para obter uma calda em ponto de fio.

Lee: - Que pimenta é essa?

Tenten: - É a pimenta que tinha na geladeira...

Lee: - Ah... Não seria melhor comprar a da receita?

Tenten: - Tá bom essa... "Bata as claras em neve, retire a calda do fogo em ponto de fio e a despeje lentamente sobre as claras, sem parar de bater, até obter um marshmallow. Reserve. Derreta o Chocolate conforme as instruções da embalagem. Escolha fôrmas de bombom grande, de sua preferência, e preencha-as com o chocolate. Vire as fôrmas com as cavidades para baixo e retire o excesso de chocolate, deixando apenas o revestimento das cavidades... Mantenha-as viradas e leve à geladeira para secar." - Dizia enquanto fazia o que as instruções indicavam.

Lee: - Você vai escolher que fôrmas?

Tenten: - ... Acho que só tem em formato de coração em casa...

Lee: - Mas você vai dar em coração pro Neji?

Tenten: - Não vejo nenhum problema... É mais uma brincadeira mesmo... Onde já se viu dan top com pimenta?

Lee: - ... Quanto tempo você acha que demora pra ficar seco?

Tenten: - Sei lá... Coloquei no freezer...

Lee: - Ah!! Então tira!! Senão pode quebrar!!

Tenten: - Calma... - E tira os chocolates do freezer e coloca na mesa.

Lee: - Ufa... E agora?

Tenten: - "Quando o Chocolate estiver seco, coloque uma porção de marshmallow e feche os bombons, cobrindo-os com Chocolate. Nivele com uma espátula e leve à geladeira para secar completamente. Retire da geladeira e desenforme os bombons. Dica: Para saber de os bombons estarão secos, observe o fundo das fôrmas que deve estar opaco."

Lee: - Bem... Agora, colocando na geladeira, vamos fazer os pacotes dos cookies...

Tenten: - Tá... Vou pegar as fitas... E as embalagens...

Lee: - Se você vai fazer em formato de coração pro Neji não é melhor fazer a embalagem dos cookies com desenhos de coração?

Tenten: - Fica mais divertido, né?

Lee: - Não ficaria mais romântico?

Tenten: - Nem sei... - Disse depois de já ter embalado 3 pacotes, cada um de uma cor.

Lee: - Mas você faz laço bem!

Tenten: - Obrigada... Que horas são?

Lee: - Já vai dar meio dia... Por quê?

Tenten: Acho que vou fazer uma omelete com as gemas que sobraram... Daí eu levo pra todo mundo comer...

Lee: - Tenten... Você não tinha um treinamento com o Neji?

Tenten: - Hoje não... O Neji tem que fugir das fãs hoje...

Lee: - Ah...

Na rua...

Neji: - Agradeço pelo chocolate... Mas nem te conheço...

Garota 5: - Não se preocupe Neji-kun!

Garota 6: - Sim, Neji-kun! Só aceite os nossos sentimentos!

Neji: " - Depois vou perguntar se a Tenten quer todo esse chocolate..." - Pensa desanimado olhando para a montanha de chocolate, com os mais diversos formatos e tamanhos de coração que se formava em suas costas.

Garota 7: NEJI-KUN POR FAVOR ME COMA! - E estende um chocolate no formato e tamanho real dela.

Neji: - Ah... Claro... - Olhou o chocolate com uma gota, o chocolate estava vestindo um maiô?

Garota 8, 9 e 10: - Ei!! Isso não vale!!

Garota 7: Não é culpa minha se vocês não pensaram nisso!

Garota 11: - Neji-kun!! Por favor aceite os meus sentimentos!! - E estende um chocolate com a cara do Neji, mas no desenho ele sorria.

Neji: - O.. Obrigado... - "Eu vou me comer?"

De volta na casa de Tenten...

Tenten: - Acho que está bom, não?

Lee: - Dá uma olhada no fundo do chocolate, pra ver se tá opaco...

Tenten: - Sim! Agora é só colocar em uma caixa bonita!

Lee: - Tenten... Você me acha feio?

Tenten: - Não... Você é um garoto normal... Por que a pergunta?

Lee: - O Neji e aquele garoto novato sempre ganham quilos de chocolate... Mas eu nunca ganho...

Tenten: - Ah... Não acho que o Neji ou o novato gostem tanto de chocolate! Além de que esse ano você vai ganhar o meu chocolate! - E estende o pacotinho de cookies que estava escrito "Para: Lee"

Lee: - É verdade, Tenten! Obrigado! - E agradece chorando de alegria pelo pacote.

Tenten: - Agora que terminamos aqui... - E coloca todos os embrulhos e comidas que fez para o almoço em uma cesta. - Vamos até o ponto de encontro do time 6.

Na rua...

Neji: - Obrigado... - Já cansado de receber tanto chocolate, agora recebendo de uma garota um chocolate em formato de coração, mas como seu rosto no meio.

Garota 220: - Muito obrigada por receber os meus sentimentos!!

Neji: " - Acho que pelo menos metade do chocolate do supermercado está nesse monte..."

Até que Tenten passa pelo Neji com a cesta.

Tenten: - Nossa! Neji, você faz sucesso com as garotas, hein? Pra ter tanto chocolate! Depois passa lá na área de treinamento, tá? Eu fiz o almoço! - Diz piscando com o olho, e continua em direção à floresta.

Garota 221: - Não é muito bonita a sua companheira de time, hein, Neji-kun? Teria sido muito melhor se fosse eu. - Disse com um sorriso superior, arrumando os seus cachos dourados.

Neji: " - Tenten... Será que você também fez um chocolate?" - Diz pegando o chocolate da mão da garota 221 e jogando na pilha às suas costas.

Então quando a última garota entrega o chocolate para o Neji... (n/a: Chega -.-''' Popularidade me cansa.)

Garota 78976: - Muito obrigada por aceitar os meus sentimentos!

Neji: - De nada... Mas poderia me dizer que horas são?

Garota 78976: - São 3:00

Neji: " - Devo ter perdido o almoço na mansão... Será que ainda tem aquele tal almoço da Tenten?"

Garota 78976: - Você nem deve ter almoçado, né? Neji-kun, se quiser almoçar em casa... Eu teria a honra de fazer o almoço pra você... E... - Até que percebe que ele já havia ido embora. Levando magicamente a pilha de chocolate também.

Neji: " - Será que esses chocolates são mais pesados que os pesos do Lee?" - E continua andando. - "Acho que não..." - Pensa desanimado, pensando que finalmente o Lee o havia vencido em algo. Até que chega na área de treinamento.

Tenten: - Yo, Neji! Já almoçou? Ou vai almoçar chocolate? Huhauahuaha. - Fala enquanto pegava com os hashis uma outra fatia de omelete, e o Lee comia animado os oniguiris.

Neji: - Tenten, sem piadas por favor...

Tenten: - É... Então sente-se e coma... Garanto que está gostoso! Né, Lee?

Lee: - Está delicioso!

Gai: - Boa tarde! Tenten fez o almoço, é? - Aparece o sensei de repente, afinal ele teve uma manhã ocupada com os preparativos do treinamento.

Neji: - Não sei por que eu devo perder uma manhã inteira por causa de chocolates, eu poderia estar treinando... - Se senta e pega um sushi que estava no vasilhame.

Gai: - Mas os sentimentos das garotas, que estão repletos de fogo da juventude não podem ser desperdiçados... - Diz enquanto se sentava e pegava uma salsicha em formato de polvo.

Tenten: - Se você quer parar de receber chocolates, deveria arranjar uma namorada... - Diz enquanto colocava um pedaço de peixe grelhado na boca. E mal-humorada, pois algumas pessoas apareciam de repente e nem agradeciam para comer...

Gai: - Tenten... Está delicioso! - E termina a sua parte. - Tenten, obrigado pela refeição! Eu vou indo, Lee, depois apareça na área de treinamento! Neji e Tenten, treinem entre vocês, esse é um teinamento só entre eu e o Lee! - E desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Tenten: "- Ok... O Gai-sensei está perdoado..." - E começa a olhar descaradamente para o Neji, que não se importava com olhares furiosos de Tenten, estava acostumado com os olhares contínuos das suas fãs... Mas até o gênio tem seus limites...

Neji: - Tenten... Se você continuar olhando desse jeito, vai me fazer derrubar a comida... - Comia calmamente, pois não precisava competir com o Lee, a Tenten e o Gai-sensei o vasilhame, já que ambos já haviam acabado de comer, e o último havia ido embora.

Tenten: - Ah... Claro... Folga a sua!! Você vem comer aqui e nem agradece?

Neji: - Obrigado.

Tenten: - ... Desisto!! - E coloca as mãos na cabeça querendo arrancar os cabelos. Até que repara na montanha gigantesca de chocolates atrás de Neji. - Isso tudo aí é chocolate?

Neji: - Sim... Queria saber se você quer um pouco... Seria muito estranho comer os chocolates que tem o meu rosto sorrindo...

Tenten: - Pode ser! - E corre até a montanha, achando a escultura da garota de chocolate. - Nossa... Até ela te deu chocolate?

Neji: - Você a conhece?

Tenten: - Ela é conhecida por ser modelo entre as meninas... - E vai até a mala procurando uma foto da dita cuja. - Ela apareceu na revista que a Hinata me emprestou... - E começa a revirar a mala. - Achei! - E mostra a foto da garota em uma pose provocante.

Neji: - Un...

Tenten: - Ela poderia ser mais gordinha, né? Assim teria mais chocolate... - Diz olhando para a escultura de chocolate.

Neji: - Não gosto tanto de chocolate...

Tenten: - Também depois de todos esses anos se esbaldando em chocolate... Não me admira que você se enjoou... Se bem que diminui as fãs, né? Com o novato...

Neji: - Suponho que sim...

Tenten: - Então vou pegar metade... - E separa metade dos chocolates do Neji.

Neji: - Agradeço...

Tenten: - Eu fiz uns cookies, mas acho que nessa quantidade de chocolate, nem vai fazer falta, né?

Neji: - Não recebi nenhum cookie, então pode me dar. - E estende a mão para a Tenten que olhava para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

Tenten: - Ah... Então tá... - E estende o pacote para ele. – Ah, sim, esse você não pode recusar... É um Dan top que me matei de fazer! Você tem que comer!

Neji: - ... Er... Certo... - E deixa os hashis de lado, e abre a caixa para pegar o tal Dan top.

Lee: " - Qual será que vai ser a reação do Neji?"

Neji: - Não vou morrer, certo? - Pergunta receoso pela cara ansiosa de Tenten.

Tenten: - Não... O Lee experimentou!

Flashback...

Lee: - Tenten, vou comer o Dan top!

Tenten: - Você gosta de coisa apimentada?

Lee: - Eu amo curry...

Tenten: - Então tá... - E pega um Dan top da caixa de Neji e ajeita como se não tivesse sido tirada de lá.

Lee: - Então... Itadakimasu! - E morde o Dan top com gosto. E sua cara fica pink e chega até o rosa. - Está delicioso!! Mas acho que está bem ardido... Exatamente como eu gosto!! E morde com mais gosto o chocolate.

Tenten: - Ah... - "Será que está tão bom assim?" - E pega outro chocolate, arrumando novamente para que não parecesse que foi tirado da caixa. - "Tem um riacho aqui perto... Acho que ficarei bem..." - E come um pedaço do Dan top. - Adquirindo um rosto pink, e logo vermelho. - QUE ARDIDO!!

Lee: - Está delicioso!

Tenten: - ÁGUA!! PRECISO DE ÁGUA!! - E corre até o riacho, deixando que o Lee comece o resto do chocolate.

Fim do Flashback...

Neji: - Se é assim... - E come um pedaço do Dan top e adquire um rosto pink, logo passando pro vermelho, bordô e logo desmaia no chão.

Tenten: - Essa é a minha vingança, Hyuuga!! Huhuhuhuhuhu...

Lee: - Achei que sairia fogo da boca dele...

Tenten: - Eu também esperava isso... Pena...

Lee: - Será que posso comer o resto?

Tenten: - Você gostou, é? - Olhava o Lee com uma gota, enquanto dava a caixa para ele. - Ano que vem se o Neji for bonzinho eu faço com a pimenta certa...

Lee: - Você fez com a pimenta errada?

Tenten: - Fiz com uma tal de Bhut Jolokia, conhecida também como "pimenta fantasma", sendo assim a mais forte do mundo. Ela é conhecida na Índia de ser tão forte que pode espantar espíritos...

Lee: - Coitado do Neji...

Tenten: - Ah... Foi só uma brincadeirinha...

Lee: - Bem, Tenten... Eu já vou indo... O Gai sensei já foi treinar... Eu também vou... Foi bom passar a tarde com você... - Diz levantando e levando a caixa com os Dan top de pimenta.

Tenten: - Além da manhã, até amanhã, Lee...

Lee: - Até amanhã! - E sai correndo se despedindo de Tenten com a mão.

Tenten: - O Gai-sensei falou para treinar com o desmaiado... - Ela pega a sua mala, coloca embaixo da cabeça do Neji e começa a treinar sozinha, praticando a potência de seus chutes na árvore onde havia uma proteção.

Depois de alguns minutos...

Neji: - Minha boca está ardendo... O que houve? Acho que a Tenten me forçou a comer um Dan top... Daí ele estava com recheio de pimenta... - Até que aparece a Tenten suada para atrapalhar as reflexões dele.

Tenten: - Nossa, você lembra o que aconteceu! Você desmaiou tão de repente que achei que teria esquecido tudo! Acho melhor você comer um dos seus chocolates... Chocolate é energético!

Neji: - Espero que nenhuma garota tenha feita o mesmo que você...

Tenten: Então por segurança come os cookies!

Neji: - E se tiver pimenta também?

Tenten: - ... Não se preocupe! - E pega o pacote cheio de corações do monte, abrindo-o e comendo um cookie.

Neji: - Certo... Eu como... - E pega o pacote da mão de Tenten, comendo um cookie.

Tenten: - Que acha?

Neji: - Razoável...

Tenten: - Chato!

Neji: - O da Hinata-sama é melhor...

Tenten: - Você já comeu da Hinata?

Neji: - Ela pediu para experimentar... Ah, sim, ela mandou um pacote de cookies para você... - E tirou do bolso um pacote com desenhos de bambus.

Tenten: - COOKIES!! - E pega o pacote e começa a rodopiar.

Neji: - ... Tenten...

Tenten: - Antes que eu me esqueça... Você vai ser o único que não vou exigir um presente de White Day... Você teria que devolver todos esses chocolates!

Neji: - Agradeço... Pela sua consideração...

Tenten: - Até que sou boazinha, não? Além de que vou ganhar... - E começa a contar nos dedos... 8 presentes!

Neji: - Você vai dar bastante chocolate... - Diz olhando para a cesta de Tenten que ainda tinha 5 pacotes de cookies.

Tenten: - Bem... Preciso ir, até junho nós temos que treinar bastante, né? (n/a: Não tenho idéia de quando começa o torneio chunnin, então vou fazer que comece um deles em junho... Já que de acordo com um dos episódios... Tem dois em um ano...)

Neji: - Ok, até amanhã, Tenten.

Tenten: - Até amanhã... - E sai em direção da saída do local de treinamento, levando os chocolates que o Neji havia dado.

Neji: - Agora... O que vou fazer com o resto dos chocolates? Porque eu não quero comer essa tal garota de chocolate que é modelo... - e olha a estátua com a sobrancelha erguida, imaginando o que poderia fazer... - "Talvez vender para um fã dela..."

Na casa de Tenten...

Tenten: - Agora é só achar o Takayoshi-sempai, o Iwao-sempai, a Mieko-sempai, a Rieko-sempai, e o Danzou-sama...

Takayoshi-sempai: - Tenten! Sabe que dia é hoje? - E se põe ao lado dela com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Tenten: - Sim... Por isso... - E entrega o pacote com desenhos de folhas de Konoha.

Takayoshi-sempai: - Como eu te amo!! - E rodopia com o pacote em mãos.

Tenten: - Você viu o Iwao-sempai?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Ele volta de uma missão amanhã de manhã...

Tenten: "- Então... Acho que vou deixar no quarto dele..." - E a Mieko e a Rieko-sempais?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Elas estão em missão com o Iwao... - Diz ainda dançando com o pacote.

Tenten: - Ah... O Danzou-sama já voltou pro escritório dele?

Takayoshi-sempai: - Que eu saiba... A reunião semanal dele acaba daqui uma hora...

Tenten: - Então tá... - E sai correndo para deixar nos quartos das pessoas.

Takayoshi-sempai: - Chocolate!! - E esfrega ao rosto contra o pacote. - Agora... O que você quer? - E se vira para o anbu que estava ao seu lado e escondia o rosto com a máscara.

Anbu: - Foi confirmada a invasão de ninjas da chuva no ano novo... Parece que estavam atrás do pergaminho...

Takayoshi: - Mas eles também perseguiram mais alguém, não?

Anbu: - Parece que eles também acompanharam a Tenten-san...

Takayoshi: - ... - "Então não são quaisquer ninjas da chuva..." - Obrigado pelo aviso... - E volta a fixar o olhar nos cookies que Tenten deu. - Quer um cookie? - E oferece ao anbu que ainda estava olhando para as suas costas...

Anbu: - Ah.. Não, obrigado... - Responde enquanto uma gota escorria de sua nuca.

No escritório de Danzou...

Tenten: - Vou deixar os cookies aqui... E... - Até que ouve um barulho, fazendo que ela pule para a janela, e se esconda entre os galhos frondosos da árvore.

Danzou: - Não achei que me tiraria da reunião para falar comigo... Iwao...

Tenten: " - Iwao-sempai?"

Iwao: - Cheguei um pouco mais cedo da missão... Pois precisava informá-lo imediatamente da movimentação dos ninjas da chuva...

Tenten: " - Ninjas da chuva?"

Danzou: - E o que eles queriam?

Iwao: - Eles...

Danzou: - Um minuto... Tenten... Vá para o seu quarto...

Tenten: - Certo... Danzou-sama... - Aparece ajoelhando-se na janela, e sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

No quarto de Tenten...

Tenten: - Como o Danzou-sama me descobriu? Que raiva... - E abre a porta para ir entregar os últimos pacotes.

No escritório do Danzou...

Danzou: - Pode continuar...

Iwao: - ... Eles estão interessados nela... - E olha fixamente para o pacote de cookies que Tenten havia deixado na mesa.

Danzou: - ... Mas já descobriram onde ela está? - E olha paternalmente para o pacote que estava em cima da mesa.

No Hall de entrada...

Tenten: - Mieko-sempai! Rieko-sempai!

Mieko: - Tenten-chan!! - E abraça-a, afinal, ficara realmente preocupada...

Rieko: " - Que bom que você está bem..."

Tenten: - Hoje é Valentine's Day, por isso fiz cookies pra vocês!

Mieko: - Muito obrigada!!

Rieko: - Fico feliz por ter lembrado de mim esse ano também, Tenten-chan...

Tenten: - De nada!

\o\ \o/ /o/

Em algum lugar na vila da chuva...

Sombra 1: - Será melhor quando as memórias do passado entrarem em conflito com o presente, não?

Sombra 2: - Não sei se demorar é o melhor... Afinal... Não sei quando a akatsuki vai começar a agir...

Sombra 3: - É bom começarmos a agir com a akatsuki, assim, Konoha não terá forças de avançar contra nós dois...

Sombra 4: Além de que o Sandaime está velho... Só tem aqueles conselheiros velhos e o Danzou que sabem... Não são muitos obstáculos...

Sombra 3: - Não vai ser uma batalha fácil...

Sombra 1: - Então está decidido...

Sombra 2: - Sim... Se as memórias estiverem na mesma época será uma coincidência muito boa...

Sombra 4: - Mas é muito provável que aconteça, não?

Sombra 3: - Muito... Huhuhuhuhuhu...

\o\ \o/ /o/

Continua no próximo episódio ò-ód

Certo u-u''

Demorei pra burro... Motivos? Bem...

Escola, falta de inspiração, escola, provas, provas, escola...

Acho que foi isso o-o'''

Minha escola é muito difícil u-u'''''''''

Mas como presente fiz essa do Valentine's Day :D Não ficou grande como o esperado... Mas coloquei as idéias que queria colocar XD

Só de bônus vou colocar o significado dos nomes dos personagens :DD

Iwa - Rocha

o - Íngreme

Shun - Bom cavalo, rapidez, velocidade

Ryo - Bom excelente, primoroso

ji - governar, curar, paz

Taka - Alto

yoshi - Justiça, honra

Kiku - Geração, descendência

yo - Crisântemo, símbolo imperial

Mi - Beleza  
e - Benção  
ko - Criança, filho

Ri - Ciência, razão, verdade

e - Benção

ko - Criança, filho

Detalhe: Eu não sei o significado de Shinta... Quem souber me avisa? ;D

Agora a ordem de idade :D Deve ser difícil saber a idade de cada um... Já que um chama um de sempai, outro não XD

Tá em idades da fic... Depois o pessoal cresce... Mas daí eu aviso...

Shinta - 11 anos (n/a: Ele foi treinar... Desapareceu da fic por uns tempo... Mas depois volta.)

Tenten - 12 anos

Shun - 12 anos (n/a: Pra quem não lembra ele tá sumido da fic...)

Mieko - 15 anos

Rieko - 15 anos (n/a: Mieko e Rieko são gêmeas...)

Ryoji - 16 anos

Takayoshi - 18 anos

Kikuyo - 18 anos

Iwao - 18 anos

Não sei se ficou melhor para entender, mas acho que ajuda :D

Próximo capítulo dia do White Day ;D


	11. White Day

White Day e mais alguns treinos...

- Bom dia, Lee!! – Falou Tenten animada, estendendo os braços ao máximo.

- Bom dia, Tenten! – Cumprimentou animado como a garota.

- Lee!!! Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Ah.... Dia 14 de março...

- Você não tem nada para me dar? – Perguntou Tenten com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Tenten... Você só pensa em chocolate? – Falou Lee incrédulo pela paixão de Tenten por futilidades...

- Ah.... Chocolate... É o meu combustível! Minha fonte de vida e felicidade! – Disse Tenten agora com os olhos brilhando com um fogo de vontade.

- ...

- ... – "Será que ele acreditou nessa desculpa?" – Pensava Tenten com uma gota na cabeça e ainda com o braço erguido e com o pé apoiado em uma pedra, fazendo a pose de uma líder.

- Então quer dizer que Tenten tem um combustível para a chama da juventude? – Perguntou Lee com os olhos brilhando de emoção, por descobrir mais uma adepta da chama da juventude.

- Ah... Deve ser isso mesmo... – Disse Tenten com uma gota na cabeça, ao olhar os olhos brilhantes de alegria de Lee.

- Então não vou deixar que eu estrague a sua fonte de energia!!! – E entregou confiante a cesta de chocolates brancos e pretos em formato de borboletas e bombons.

- Nossa... Meus cookies valem tanto chocolate? – Tenten olhou surpresa a quantidade de chocolates na cesta.

- Isso? É que os chocolates do Gai-sensei também estão juntos...

- Mesmo assim... A cesta é enorme... – Tenten ameaça pegar a cesta, receosa de derrubar aquele embrulho enorme.

- Tenten...

- An..? – Disse ela já segurando delicadamente a alça da cesta.

- Melhor você segurar firme...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou, já puxando para si a cesta.

- É que o presente do Gai-sensei não é só chocolate... – Disse o Lee soltando a cesta na mão de Tenten, fazendo a cesta cair no chão e fazer um estrondo.

- O que tem nessa cesta? – Tenten olhou assustada , observando o buraco que havia se formado pelo peso da cesta.

- São pesos! Que nem esses! – E levantou a polaina laranja mostrando os pesos que estavam em volta da sua canela.

- Quanto isso daí pesa? – Tenten perguntou assustada, olhando para aqueles "tijolos".

- Bastante... No começo foi difícil me acostumar... Mas agora eu consegui recuperar a velocidade! – E começou a chutar no ar, bem rápido.

- Ah... Quanto tem os meus?

- 50 ou 60 quilos... – Disse ainda com o pé estendido no ar.

- Seus...!!! Seus doidos!!! - Gritou Tenten já furiosa pelo objetivo imposto pela dupla das bestas verdes de Konoha.

- Mas... Tenten... Nem está tão pesado assim... – Lee puxou a cesta do buraco e estendeu para Tenten.

- Então, me diz o porquê de ter formado um buraco!! – Perguntou muito brava para Lee, enquanto apontava acusadoramente a cesta da mão dele.

- Ah... É que a cesta é revestida de aço! – Respondeu Lee alegre pela idéia maravilhosa que o Gai-sensei teve de colocar os chocolates em um lugar mais resistente.

- Ah... Faz um favor, Lee? – Cansada de discutir, Tenten pediu com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto segurava a testa para que ela não despencasse psicologicamente.

- Fala... – Disse Lee contente por ser útil à amiga.

- Deixa os pesos em casa? – Pegou um papel do bolso e começou a escrever um endereço. – Deixa na portaria que tá bom... – E estendeu o papel anotado para o Lee.

- Ah... Certo... – Pegou o papel da mão de Tenten. - ... Tenten...

- Sim?

- Esse endereço... Ele é muito próximo da academia...

- E o que tem? – Perguntou Tenten com medo de que o Lee suspeitasse o que havia naquele prédio.

- É que daí eu posso visitar o Gai-sensei!- Disse contente pela conclusão.

- Nossa... Realmente! É uma boa idéia! – Tenten sorriu com uma gota escorrendo.

- Você vai levar a cesta, Tenten? – Perguntou Lee vendo que Tenten tirava os pesos da cesta e colocava no chão.

- Un... Preciso passar em alguns lugares... E pegar alguns chocolates... – E levantou a cesta com mais facilidade.

- Certo... Então até depois, Tenten! O treino só foi marcado para a tarde, parece que o Gai-sensei está ocupado...

- Ah... Ok... – Disse Tenten enquanto colocava as coisas do saco que carregava na cesta.

- Tenten! - Assustou-se Lee. - De onde surgiu essa sacola?

- Tava no bolso... Mas eu tinha medo que derretesse...

- Ah... Chocolate do Neji? – Perguntou Lee olhando as costas de Tenten.

- Não... – Disse lembrando que havia avisado ao Hyuuga que ele não precisava devolver o chocolate, já que ele havia recebido tantos chocolates das fãs...

- De quem então? - Perguntou Lee curioso, afinal Tenten não conversava com tantos meninos...

- Hum... Não lembra daquele garoto qualquer para quem eu dei o seu chocolate? – Perguntou Tenten pressionando o indicador na bochecha.

- Ah... – Lee lembrava de um garoto com uma neblina no rosto, recebendo o seu lindo e reluzente bolo de chocolate.

- Lembrou? – Perguntou Tenten se pondo a caminho de ir embora.

- ... Vou correr 500 voltas por Konoha se eu não lembrar dentro de 15 minutos desse fã de Tenten!!!!!!!! – Lee levantou-se determinado e com chamas nos olhos.

- Fã? – Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha pela conclusão de Lee.

Passados 15 minutos...

- ... – Lee ficou quieto, com a mão no queixo, olhando o chão.

- ... – Tenten permaneceu quieta, esperando uma resposta de Lee.

- ... – Lee começou a suar frio.

- Lee... Você está be... – Perguntou Tenten, que foi interrompida por Lee.

- Tchau, Tenten!!!!!!!! – Lee começou a correr para a casa de Tenten, para deixar os pesos. E depois provavelmente correr as 500 voltas prometidas.

- Ah... – Tenten acenou de volta o tchau do Lee, com uma gota na nuca. - ... Bem... Agora eu vou para a casa dos Hyuuga... Espero que eu ainda saiba o caminho...

Na mansão Hyuuga....

Yasashi wa tokido zankoku dakara

(A falta de carinho pode ser cruel de tempos em tempos...)

Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau

(... quanto mais se procura por isso, mais a frustração aumenta.)

Hinata cantava despreocupada, mostrando sua incrível voz, enquanto varria a frente da mansão.

- Hinata-chan!!! Como você canta bem!!!!!!! – Falou Tenten aparecendo de repente.

- Tenten-chan? Você me ouviu cantando? Ai... Que vergonha... – Derrubou a vassoura e logo ficou toda vermelha. Mesmo com as mãos no rosto, procurou para ver se havia mais alguém que a ouvira cantar.

- Para que ficar com vergonha? – Perguntou Tenten em um sorriso contagiante.

- Mas... Tenten-chan o que está fazendo por aqui? – Devolveu Hinata noutra pergunta, já recuperada da vermelhidão.

- O Lee mora aqui perto... Daí eu fui lá buscar o meu presente de White Day!

- Ah... Certo... É White Day... – Falou Hinata meio desanimada.

- Além de que eu queria te entregar. – E puxou da cesta um saquinho transparente fechado por um laço e cheio de chocolates brancos em formato de coelhinhos,cujos olhinhos eram gotas de chocolate ao leite.

- Tenten-chan! – Falou Hinata muito surpresa, ao ver os detalhes do chocolate muito fofo.

- Que foi? Não parece bom? – Olhou para o pacote na dúvida de que algum estivesse malfeito.

- Não é isso, Tenten-chan... É que... Dificilmente recebo chocolates...

- Ah... Mas que cheiro de chocolate branco é esse no ar?

- Isso? É o Neji-niisan fazendo chocolate para... 78976 garotas eu acho....

- Credo... Só rico para poder pagar tanto chocolate...

- Neji-niisan disse que fez algumas contas e comprou somente o necessário para transformar os chocolates de barras em tamanho de moedas de dez centavos. (n/a: Não vou colocar ienes, porque ficaria confuso u-u")

- "Acho que é assim que as pessoas se tornam ricas... Sendo pão-duras..." – Pensou Tenten com uma cara incrédula, mas sem pensar qual seria a fortuna que o Neji gastaria para comprar 78976 chocolates decentes para suas fãs...

- Tenten-chan, não quer conversar com ele? – Perguntou Hinata, tentando encorajar Tenten.

- Ah... Ele deve estar ocupado com tantos chocolates... Além de que quando eu perguntei se ele queria ajuda para fazer tantos chocolates ele recusou! Melhor deixar ele em paz... – Tenten encarou emburrada um canto qualquer.

- Tenten-chan é tão orgulhosa quanto ele, né? – Falando baixo, Hinata formou um pequeno sorriso que Tenten, por ser mais alta, não enxergou, já que foi escondido pela franja de Hinata e sua cabeça baixa.

- An? Falou alguma coisa, Hinata?

- Nada, Tenten-chan! Vamos entrar... Quero guardar esse chocolate lá em casa! Depois a gente sai e conversa...

- Desculpa, Hinata-chan... Vim principalmente para treinar com o Neji, ele disse que queria treinar comigo hoje...

- Nossa... Como o Neji-niisan quer treinar com você? Ele tem que entregar todos aqueles chocolates...

- Ah... Se eu não me engano todo ano elas formam uma aglomeração na frente da academia e ele deixa o chocolate lá... Daí elas dividem entre elas...

- Entendo... O Neji-niisan sempre foi muito organizado...

- Mas já que ele ainda vai demorar um pouco, vou ver se encontro as pessoas que me devem chocolate de White day...

- Quer que eu avise ao Neji-niisan que você passou por aqui? – Perguntou a Hinata, olhando hesitante para a mansão.

- Não precisa, não... Fala que eu vou estar no lugar de treino de sempre. – E Tenten se pôs a caminhar em direção à cidade.

- Certo... Tenten-chan vai ter algum dia livre? – Perguntou Hinata, tímida, se pondo a pegar a vassoura do chão.

- Xi... Desculpa, Hinata-chan... Vou precisar treinar para o Chuunin Shiken... – Se vira para Hinata, mostrando um sorriso de desculpas.

- Certo... Também vou treinar com o Kiba-kun e o Shino-kun... – Respondeu Hinata vermelha por esquecer um compromisso tão importante.

- Não precisa se envergonhar.... – Tentou tranqüilizar Tenten. – Afinal... Com todos esses dias de chocolates, qualquer um esquece os compromissos distantes...

- Un... – Hinata olhou o chão um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Bem, eu já vou indo... Tchau, Hinata-chan... – E Tenten começou a a andar para longe dali.

- Tchau, Tenten-chan... – Respondeu Hinata com um sorriso no rosto.

Na cidade...

- Agora... Acho que só vou conseguir os chocolates do Iwao-sempai, Takayoshi-sempai, Mieko-sempai, Rieko-sempai e o Danzou-sama de noite... – Dizia Tenten os nomes num tom mais baixo enquanto contava nos dedos.

- Nossa... Não achei que iria te encontrar aqui... – Disse uma voz nas costas de Tenten.

- An? – Tenten olhou assustada para trás, pronta pra acertar com a cesta na cabeça do suposto assaltante.

- Calma! – O garoto tentou se proteger com um pacote.

- Ah... É você... Que susto... Você estudou na academia também, né? - Perguntou Tenten reconhecendo o garoto a sua frente. – Makoto-san, né?

- Sim, mas você também me deu um chocolate mês passado, lembra? – Perguntou o garoto com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ah... – Em um flash de memória, ela aparece correndo e puxando o Lee, e deixa o bolo gigantesco deste na mão de um garoto qualquer... _– "Então o garoto que entreguei aquele bolo era o Makoto-san..."_

- Você entrega honmei-chocos (o chocolate que as garotas fazem para o garoto que gostam) desse jeito? Sem nem mesmo saber quem é a pessoa? – Começou a chorar copiosamente ajoelhado na frente de Tenten.

- Calma... Aquilo nem era um honmei-choco... – Tenten colocou a mão nos ombros do garoto tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não era um honmei-choco aquele bolo gigantesco?! – Exclamou o garoto já desiludido pelo possível amor de Tenten.

- Era um honmei-choco... Mas virou giri-choco (chocolate que as garotas dão para os garotos, mesmo quando não gostam dele)... Porque.... – _"Pensa rápido, Tenten!"_ – Eu tinha feito... Mas daí descobri que o garoto de quem gosto não gosta de chocolate... E então para não desperdiçar, eu dei pra você! – Contou Tenten a primeira história que lhe veio a mente que parecesse plausível.

- Tenten me iludiu?! Mentiu o seu amor por mim, eu me iludi por um mês? Como pôde, Tenten? – Makoto teatralmente encenava com o pacote em mãos como se conversasse com ele e se virou para Tenten quando perguntou.

- Ah... Nossa... Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de senso de humor! – E Tenten começou a rir da atuação de Makoto.

- Bem... O plano não era exatamente te fazer rir... Mas... – Makoto se colocou ao lado de Tenten e lhe ofereceu um braço, pois ela já estava chorando de rir. – Para você se desculpar por essa mentira, não gostaria de sair comigo? – Perguntou Makoto, abaixando-se para olhar Tenten nos olhos, já que ela se curvava de tanto rir.

Tenten parou de rir e começou a inspirar e expirar com mais calma. Então ela se põs ereta e começou a pensar sobre o convite que lhe foi oferecido.

- Bem... Acho que eu deveria realmente me redimir por esse mal-entendido... Mas estamos muito próximos do Chunnin Shiken... Acho que a única solução é deixar o encontro para depois, o que acha? – Perguntou Tenten piscando com um olho para o Makoto.

- Certo... Então vou dar o seu chocolate só depois! – E Makoto pegou o pacote de novo e guardou no bolso.

- Ah, não!!!! – Disse a Tenten desesperada, acreditando na brincadeira de Makoto. – Pense bem!!! Se for esperar até a gente arranjar um encontro, provavelmente o chocolate vai ter passado da validade!

- Até lá eu como! – Falou Makoto sério para Tenten, que já estava chorosa.

- MALVADO! – E Tenten começou a chorar compulsivamente, segurando firmemente a cesta.

" – _Até que ela é bonitinha..." _– Pensa Makoto olhando Tenten de esguelha. – Tudo bem...

Enquanto isso, o Neji passava com várias sacolas, em direção a academia.

- An? – Nisso a Tenten percebeu o Hyuuga andando calmamente. – NEJI!!! – Gritou Tenten chamando a atenção de todos.

" – _O que ela está fazendo aqui? Achei que ela já estava no campo de treinamento...." _– Pensou Neji, com o rosto sério, olhando para Tenten, que pulava enquanto acenava.

- E aí ,Neji? – Chegou Tenten animada, até o Neji.

- Tudo bem... Mas achei que você já estivesse esperando no campo de treinamento... - Respondeu o Hyuuga com um tom de irritação na voz.

- É que eu encontrei com ele! Lembra dele? Ele estudou com a gente! – Tenten falava animada, afinal já havia ganhado vários chocolates.

- Ah, sim... Ele é a pessoa com quem eu competia nas notas... Suon, Makoto Suon... – Falou desinteressado Neji.

- Neji! Você está indo entregar os chocolates na academia? – Tenten olhou curiosa pra sacola deste.

- É... – Falou Neji sem ânimo, olhando para a aglomeração de pontos cor de rosa na frente da academia.

- Nossa, deve ser legal ter tantas meninas aos seus pés! – Falou o Suon animado.

- Você nem imagina... – Disse o Neji ainda mais desanimado com a aglomeração rosa, que formava agora uma fila enorme.

- Bem... Eu vou indo para o campo de treinamento! Não quero ser vista pelas suas fãs com você! – Disse Tenten brincalhona com uma língua de fora para Neji. E logo se pôs a caminhar com o Makoto ao seu lado, passando por Neji. Porém, ele segura a mão de Tenten.

- Fique... – Disse baixo Neji, mesmo sabendo que o motivo de sua atitude estava sendo um pouco egoísta.

- An? – Perguntou Tenten, sem ouvir o Neji. Mas Makoto ao perceber o embaraço de Neji, logo falou:

- Tenten, por que vocês dois não vão juntos até a academia? Afinal... Eu também tenho coisas pra fazer... Apesar de eu ter deixado de ser ninja... Hehe – Começou rir abobalhado, tentando não ficar mais embaraçado que o Neji. – Daí, acredito que você não vá ficar sozinha lá naquele local de treino escuro! – Falou maroto para Tenten, que riu ironicamente.

- Ah, claro!!! Agora eu m-o-r-r-o de medo do escuro, sabe? – Respondeu Tenten ainda mais irônica que sua risada e se escondeu atrás do Neji, fingindo medo. Enquanto este percebeu que estava totalmente enganado sobre o que Makoto poderia fazer com Tenten.

- Tenten... Vamos logo... Se não vamos atrasar mais ainda o Makoto-san. – Falou Neji já irritado com a brincadeira dos dois, puxando Tenten pela mão para irem logo para a academia.

- Tchau, Makoto!! – Acenou Tenten, com um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

Já mais próximo da academia e longe de onde deixaram o Makoto...

"- Esse Suon... É um bom colega..." – Pensou Neji ao olhar de canto para Tenten, que caminhava desinteressada.

- Então, Neji!! Explique por que você me tirou daquele jeito de perto do Makoto! – Perguntou simpática, para Neji que olhava ainda com desagrado para as meninas que formavam uma áurea cor de rosa na frente da academia.

- Talvez se eu aparecesse com uma garota, elas parassem de me mandar chocolates... – Respondeu Neji, observando Tenten, que agora olhava para o grupo que gritava feliz por terem visto o Neji chegando.

- Ah... Agora entendi... – Falou Tenten, parecendo um pouco decepcionada.

" – Será que ela queria que eu respondesse outra coisa? Ela parece um pouco desapontada..." – Perguntou-se Neji, esperançoso de que Tenten compartilhasse os mesmos sentimentos que ele.

- Como você é mimado, Neji! Me usando como uma namorada falsa! – Falou Tenten, agora contrariada, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. O que faz com que Neji deixe a cabeça cair pelo fato da Tenten ter acabado com sua esperanças em menos de dois segundos.

" – _Mas tudo bem... Acho que isso é uma coisa natural dela..."_ – E Neji levanta a cabeça um pouco vermelho por ver Tenten fazendo bico de uma forma tão meiga.

-------- \o/ --------

Finalmente acabei esse capítulo -.-''

Eu sei que o povo deve estar achando que eu abandonei a fic ou coisa do gênero XD (Dá para ser de outro gênero? O-o)

Mas não se preocupem... XD É só uma pequena fase de aulas super pesadas, onde eu perco a imaginação para uma fic e somente tenho vontade de escrever outras... Essa é uma fase meio preocupante...

o-o''

Outra coisa importante....Desisto de tentar responder as reviews, desculpem, mas a sua autora é muito preguiçosa....Apesar disso, tenham certeza se que eu leio cada review com muito carinho e que elas ne dão ânimo para continuar!

Mas me sinto desapontada pela quantidade de reviews... Minha fic tá tão chatinha assim? n-n'' Puxa... Se as pessoas que não me mandassem review somente escrevessem "\o/". Juro que ficaria muito feliz. xD Por que eu olho o quanto de pessoas já abriram a minha fic (e presumo que tenham lido), comparado com o meu número de reviews... Me deixa tão chateada... T-T

E quem tá com vergonha de falar um "não gostei", pode me mandar um "X" xD, daí juro que vou tentar melhorar! (se bem que fica difícil de melhorar sem saber os pontos fracos..)

Então, até o próximo capítulo (que, espero, não vai demorar muito)!

N/b : Como a autora está revoltada com a reforma ortográfica, ela se recusa a escrever de acordo com o novo português...E talvez eu não devesse fazer isso, mas para evitar que a autora fique mais furiosa do que já está, eu vou deixar assim mesmo. Por isso, desculpem-me por algumas palavras estarem erradas de acordo com a nova grafia. E desculpem também por quaisquer palavras erradas tanto na grafia antiga como nova. n.n


	12. Um nó difícil de desatar

**Um nó difícil de se desatar e... O Chuunin Shiken!**

**Depois de uma missão de rank-C ...**

- Tenten, você precisa tomar mais cuidado... – Falou Neji, já de costas para ela, que ajudava Lee a andar, pois este estava com o pé torcido.

- ... – Tenten ficou sem saber como rebater, já que parte da culpa era dela, por não ter visto o inimigo.

- Além disso, vocês precisam treinar mais. Vocês não conseguem completar uma missão. – Mas ao ouvir Neji falar isso, Tenten se irritou e levantou os olhos com fúria.

- Olhe aqui! – E Tenten apontou o dedo para cima de Neji. – A missão foi cumprida! E o cliente não se machucou! Se você é tão bom assim, deveria nos ajudar defendendo os ataques! – Gritou Tenten já largando, Lee no chão. – Nós somos um time! Um todo! Mesmo que sejamos fracos... Você precisa de nós! – E nisso, Tenten estava já bem próxima a Neji e levantou a mão direita para lhe acertar um tapa.

- Muito previsível, Tenten... – Falou Neji com desprezo, mas foi surpreendido quando o tapa de Tenten veio pela esquerda.

- Todos nós temos pontos fracos... Você não é exceção e por isso desconta na gente. Você sabe que tem um ponto fraco também, mesmo que os inimigos fracos que encontramos não tenham sido rápidos o suficiente para encontrar. E se um dia alguém o encontrar, você poderá culpar a nossa fraqueza! Eu espero e rezo para que quando o inimigo encontre o ponto fraco, você esteja sozinho. E só possa culpar a sua própria fraqueza. – Discursou Tenten, que olhava Neji com lágrimas nos olhos e logo saiu correndo pela floresta.

- Você ainda vai perder muita gente se continuar desse jeito... – Falou Lee passando por Neji e ,propositalmente, fazendo com que seus ombros se batessem e Neji o olhasse nos olhos. Este estava abobado pelo sermão de Tenten e agora pelo de Lee.

Com isso, Lee passou por Neji mancando, em direção aos portões de Konoha, fazendo o mesmo caminho de Tenten.

- Ah! Encontrei você. Tenten passou por mim mal humorada e o Lee pediu que o encontrasse...Está tudo bem? Soube que vocês completaram o serviço com sucesso, fico contente... – Falou Gai-sensei sincero, o que fez com Neji olhar com raiva o caminho até Konoha.

- _"Lee... Por acaso você fez isso para dar o tapa do outro lado do rosto?"_ – Pensou irônico e passou por Gai-sensei sem dizer uma única palavra. Tudo isso deixou o professor confuso com a atitude dos alunos naquela noite.

**No dia seguinte...**

Gai-sensei apareceu com Lee, ambos vestindo a roupa verde de sempre, enquanto Tenten e Neji olhavam raivosos em direções contrárias.

- Não sei o que aconteceu na missão ontem, mas... Hoje é o dia em que vou disputar uma luta com o meu eterno rival! – Falou Gai com o polegar levantado e logo sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Olha... Por ontem... Desculpem-me... O que você disse ,Tenten, é realmente verdade... Os meus problemas não tem nada a ver com vocês... – Falou Neji polido e logo curvou o corpo, como um pedido de desculpas para Tenten, que o olhava surpresa. Apesar do silêncio constrangedor, Tenten logo sorriu, pois sabia que por mais que quisesse que o Neji desse esse pedido de desculpas para o Lee, isso era impossível. Afinal, assim como o seu professor tinha um rival eterno, os seus companheiros o eram também.

- Neji, levante a cabeça. – Falou Tenten com uma voz superior. E logo que este o fez, foi surpreendido por um abraço de Tenten.

- An? – Falou Neji surpreso.

- Eu sei que você nunca vai baixar a cabeça para o Lee... Mas acho que apesar de ter doído na sua honra, fique sabendo que os seus laços com os seus companheiros só deram um nó bem mais apertado! – Falou Tenten já se soltando de Neji e o segurando pelos ombros. – Um ponto fraco a menos! Um defeito a menos! – E deu um sorriso enorme, que fez Lee sorrir também.

- E apesar de todos os dias eles treinarem para ficarem mais fortes que o amanhã, nesta tarde eles ficaram mais fortes como companheiros .Passaram a se respeitar mais e ,com isso, cresceram como ninjas. – Narrou Gai-sensei em voz baixa, enquanto se escondia numa árvore. Não, ele não havia ido ao encontro com Kakashi, já o fizera nesta manhã. Foi apenas uma desculpa para deixar que eles se resolvessem sozinhos. Mas não foi embora, porque tinha medo que sua saída resultasse em uma briga com sangue.

**Passam, assim, os dias restantes antes do Chuunin Shiken...**

- Vocês sabiam que é a primeira vez em 5 anos que novatos participam do Chuunin Shiken? – Falou Lee com a mão apoiada no alvo.

- Fala sério... Deve ser alguma competição idiota entre jounins ou qualquer coisa assim. – Disse Tenten brincando com a kunai.

- Nada, a história é daqueles três do Kakashi... -Ao ouvirem o nome de Kakashi, os outros dois que estavam no local de treinamento lembraram-se do eterno rival de seu sensei.

- Parece interessante. – Pronunciou-se finalmente Neji, que estava sentando apoiado na árvore.

- Mas no final das contas... – Tenten jogou a kunai no alvo, que estava logo acima da cabeça do Neji, sem nem mesmo olhar.

- ... Eu tenho que lamentar por eles. - Falou Neji, mostrando a enorme quantidade de kunais e shurikens espalhadas pelos alvos.

**No prédio onde aconteceria o chuunin shiken...**

O Lee foi jogando entre a Tenten e o Neji, depois de um forte soco. E a Tenten logo o socorreu.

- Você planeja prestar o Chuunin Shiken dessa maneira? - Disse uma pessoa do grupo.

- Vocês deviam desistir agora!

- Vocês são apenas crianças.

- Por favor, deixe-nos passar. - Falou Tenten com uma voz de pidão. - _"Ótimo, temos que prosseguir com o plano. E momentaneamente está indo tudo bem..."_

Tenten levantou-se novamente, mas recebeu, assim como o Lee, um soco.

- Horrível! – Gritou uma pessoa na multidão, temendo pelas crianças que estavam sendo judiadas pelos veteranos.

Enquanto Neji continuava de pé, tranqüilo, o Lee e a Tenten estavam caídos no chão. (n/a: Como o Neji é preguiçoso... Enquanto o Lee e a Tenten, executam o plano, você aí na maoir folga. ¬¬)

- O que você disse? Escute, nós estamos sendo gentis. O Chuunin Shiken não será fácil! - Continuou aquele que parecia o líder do grupo.

- Muitos que prestam esse exame desistem de ser um shinobi. Muitos não se recuperam, já vimos muito disso!

- E o Chunnin é como um capitão de um pelotão militar. A falha de uma missão, a morte de um soldado é tudo responsabilidade do capitão... Ao contrário de como vocês, crianças pensam...

- A gente só está tirando aqueles que irão falhar de qualquer forma, algum problema com isso?

- Eu concordo, mas... Você me deixará passar e também apagará esse genjutsu criado daqui. Eu vou para o terceiro andar. - Falou Sasuke convicto, enquanto Naruto estava parado sem reação.

- O que esse cara tá falando? - Perguntou uma pessoa ao fundo.

- Sei lá... - Disse outra.

- Então, você percebeu? – Impressionou-se o líder, junto com o colega do lado, que guardava a possível porta do chunnin shiken.

- Sakura, você deve ter percebido primeiro, certo? - Sasuke perguntou animado para a deprimida Sakura, que observava o chão de forma deprimente. (n/a: Nunca tinha percebido que o Sasuke está bem animado conversando com a Sakura nessa ocasião O.o) - Sakura acordou do transe que o chão estava transmitindo. – Sua habilidade de analisar genjutsu é a mais desenvolvida do grupo.

- Sasuke-kun... – Espantou-se a garota por Sasuke ter prestado atenção nisso nela. – Obrigada. – Agradeceu pela atenção dele, curvando um pouco a cabeça. – É claro! Eu já tinha percebido. Pois esse é o segundo andar. – Falou agora confiante e cheia de si.

- É! – Afirmou como se soubesse de tudo isso desde o início.

Logo o genjutsu foi desativado e o número verdadeiro da classe é revelado, mostrando que era na verdade a sala 201, e não 301.

- Hum, nada mal. Mas o que fizeram foi apenas perceber! – E o ninja avançou velozmente para chutar Sasuke. Este logo percebeu o movimento e preparou-se para defender com a perna.

Mas Lee interceptou o confronto, muito mais rápido do que os dois ninjas que estavam prestes a atacar. (n/a: Lindo e maravilhoso Lee... - Autora começa a babar, sonhando XD) O que surpreendeu todos do corredor, menos os seus parceiros.

"_- Ele é rápido! Ele está completamente diferente da pessoa que tinha sido derrubada!" - Pensou Sakura._

"_- Ele pegou o meu chute..."_ – Assustou-se Sasuke, que considerava o seu chute forte o suficiente para derrubar qualquer oponente .Porém, parecia que aquilo já não era mais uma verdade, pois Lee parou o chute com as mãos limpas.– _"Que chakra é esse no braço dele?"_

- Ei, o que aconteceu com o plano? – Perguntou Neji já cansado de ficar olhando a demonstração de Lee. – Você mesmo disse para não chamarmos atenção. – Lembrou, encerrando sua fala.

- Bom... – E Lee ergueu os punhos com as bochechas coradas.

- Ahh, não... – Tenten reclamou para Lee que agora olhava determinado para os novatos do time 7. – _"Não acredito que agora ele vai dar uma cantada... Só espero que não use uma das técnicas do Gai-sensei..."_ – Pensou agora com a mão na testa.

"- _As feridas desapareceram... Então eles estavam fingindo..."_ – Sasuke olhou o trio com certa cautela, mas irritado.

Lee pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao time 7. Passou direto por Sasuke, focado somente em uma pessoa, a garota de cabelo rosa.

- O meu nome é Rock Lee! O seu é Sakura-san, certo? – _"Aja como o Gai-sensei agiria, tenho que demonstrar a força e a determinação do meu fogo da juventude!"_

- É? – Só a partir do momento em que Lee mencionou o seu nome, Sakura percebeu que ele estava falando com ela.

- Vamos sair juntos! – Lee fez a sua pose de nice guy, com as bochechas coradas. O que deixa um Sasuke no fundo desentendido, afinal... Quem gostaria de sair com a Sakura? Uma menina de cabelos **cor de rosa**! (n/a: Esqueça ela, Lee!! ToT) – Eu irei protegê-la até a morte! – Encerrando a sua fala com um brilho no sorriso. (n/a: Sorriso colgate XD)

" – _Qualquer coisa era melhor! Menos essa!"_ – Tenten curvou a cabeça e segurou no ombro de Neji, que olhava tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Com certeza... Não – Respondeu Sakura, ainda chocada pela declaração estranha do rapaz.

- He? – Deprimiu-se Lee, tão chocado que continuava com seu polegar erguido. O que deixava Sasuke ainda mais intrigado pela reação dos dois.

- Tenten... – Neji chamou, já que ela ainda estava apoiada no ombro dele, ainda em choque com a cantada ridícula de Lee. (n/a: Eu sairia com ele... ó.ò)

- An? - Tenten ergueu um pouco o rosto, até Neji virar o rosto na direção do novato mais próximo, que no caso era Sasuke.

- Seu estranho... – Respondeu Sakura com repugnância na voz. E com essa resposta final Lee abaixou a cabeça, como se sentisse a sua insignificância perante aquela garota. Isso fez Naruto rir, afinal aquele sobrancelhudo não teria chances com a Sakura-chan.

- Ei, você! – Neji chamou a atenção de Sasuke, com Tenten em seu encalço. – Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou rude, mas com uma Tenten sorrindo amigavelmente atrás. O que deixa Naruto com chamas nos olhos, incrivelmente irritado pela popularidade do Sasuke.

- Quando você quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, você dá o seu primeiro. – Respondeu Sasuke, já encarando o Hyuuga, ambos com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você é um novato, certo? – Perguntou Neji, irritado pela prepotência do pirralho na sua frente. – Qual a sua idade?

- Eu não tenho que responder. – Sasuke disse sério, afinal tinha certeza de ter o controle da situação.

- O quê? – Irritou-se mais ainda, por estar sendo desafiado por um pirralho. Mas a situação divertia Tenten, eram poucos os que tinham coragem de desafiar o genioso Hyuuga Neji.

"_- Kawaii..."_ – Pensou Tenten com uma sobrancelha arqueada, pois sabia que aquele era o famoso calouro, o gênio daquele ano... – "_Mal posso esperar para ver uma luta entre esses dois... Exatamente como o Danzou-sama comentou... Esse ano promete... Não é à toa que ele já havia reservado os convites..."_

Nesse ponto, Sasuke caminhou tranqüilo na direção da Sakura, passando por Naruto e Lee. Estes se apoiavam desamparados na parede da sala e resmungavam coisas sem sentido algum para ele.

- Esquisito... - Lee murmurava.

- Esqueceram de mim... - Disse Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Vamos! – Sakura resolveu quebrar o clima, chamando-os.

- Não me empurre. – Disse Sasuke envergonhado por Sakura puxar ele e Naruto de mãos dadas, feito crianças.

Mas enquanto isso dois ninjas observavam a cena pela fresta da porta.

- Então aqueles são os alunos de estimação de Kakashi e do Gai.

- Bom, acho que eles passaram no teste para entregarem o pedido.

- É. – Nesse momento, eles fizeram o selo, desfazendo o henge. – Esse ano o exame vai ser divertido.

- Até mesmo para nós, os inspetores.

- Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke, hum... - Murmurou Neji.

- Você está interessado naquele garoto? – Perguntou Tenten, vendo que Neji observava atento as costas de Sasuke, que possuía o símbolo dos Uchiha.

- Hu... – Riu sarcástico e se pôs-se a andar, sendo seguido por Tenten.

- Lee, vamos! O que você está fazendo? – Tenten parou de seguir Neji e virou-se para Lee.

- Vocês vão na frente. Há algo que quero checar antes. – E se virou na direção oposta.

- Que foi isso? - Tenten perguntou confusa.

- Como eu vou saber? – Respondeu irritado pela atenção especial que Tenten estava dando ao Lee.

- Será que a gente pode entrar na sala? – Perguntou Tenten, subindo as escadas junto com Neji.

- Nós já fizemos mais de 8 missões, sendo assim obrigatória a nossa participação no Chuunin shiken. – Respondeu tranqüilo, mas sério.

- Mesmo assim... Se o Lee se atrasar... Não gosto de me atrasar! – Disse Tenten estralando os dedos.

- Coitado... Mas ,Tenten, que sorrisinho foi aquele para o Uchiha? – Perguntou, virando-se irritado para Tenten.

- Meu pai sempre diz para sermos simpáticos com todos, nunca sabemos o futuro! – "Mentira! Li num livro... Mas o Danzou-sama me mandou respeitar o clã Uchiha... Existe alguém muito perigoso e que estima muito o seu irmãzinho querido!" – Pensou divertida enquanto sorria para Neji.

- Posso confiar nesse seu sorrisinho simpático também? – Falou sarcástico, mas já virando para o fim das escadas.

- Isso... – Mas interrompeu a conversa ao ver uma pequena tartaruga ninja do tamanho da palma de uma mão, no fim das escadas. – É? O que uma das tartarugas do sensei está fazendo aqui?

- Como vou saber? – Respondeu irritado, mas agora pela interrupção de Tenten.

- O meu pai está vigiado o Rock Lee... Por isso, peço que esperem mais um pouco antes de chegarem na sala. – Começou a tartaruga, calmamente.

- Seu pai...? Você é o filho daquela tartaruga vermelha gigante do Gai-sensei!? – Perguntou assustada para a pequena tartaruga laranja, ajoelhando-se na frente do bichinho.

- Não é óbvio? – Indagou, incrédulo pela lerdeza de Tenten em cair a ficha.

- Não se preocupe, que você um dia vai ficar do tamanho do seu pai! Nem que isso demore 100 anos! – Falou, já alegre de novo, agora com a pequena tartaruga em uma das mãos.

- Tenten.. Você está agindo feito uma idiota no corredor... – Falou com certo desgosto, olhando-os com uma gota na cabeça.

- Uma idiota no corredor **vazio**! Não se esqueça desse grande detalhe! – Sorriu, agora gentilmente, para Neji, enquanto girava a pequena tartaruga, agora segurando nas suas duas patinhas.

" – Coitada da tartaruga... " – Pensou, depois de perceber os caracóis nos olhos da tartaruguinha. – "Mas acho que pelo menos, esse sorriso eu posso confiar..."

Depois de Tenten ter se divertido com a tartaruga e Neji tê-la feito parar de girar a pobre criatura, o pai da tartaruguinha chegou para levá-la, deixando Neji e Tenten sozinhos de novo.

- Então, vamos? –Tenten perguntou sorrindo simpática para Neji.

- Nesse sorriso eu não confio... Prefiro o outro... – Disse baixo, mas foi suficiente para Tenten ouvir. E passou por ela, indo para a porta marcada com o número 301.

" – Eu sorrio de modo diferente?" – Tentou pensou curiosa, com o dedo sobre o queixo.

- Tenten! – Neji chamou, já ao lado de Lee, que parecia meio envergonhado.

- LEE!! Então? O que você foi fazer? – Perguntou ela, toda curiosa.

- Fui cumprimentar os novatos... – Disse sem jeito para Tenten, que olhava ele desconfiada.

- Entendo... – Neji abriu a porta e os três entraram.

Depois de vários minutos...

- AHHHHH!!! – Naruto apontou o dedo para os ninjas que estavam prestando atenção nas suas próximas vítimas, os novatos. – Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto! Eu não vou perder para vocês! Entenderam?!!!!

- Ele é idiota? – "Chamar atenção nesse lugar... Só vai chamar mais inimigos..." – Pensou Tenten, já com a sobrancelha erguida, pela burrice do novato.

- Parece que ele tem um bom espírito. - Comentou Neji.

- Ele está entusiasmado. - Disse Lee.

- Acho que você não bateu neles o suficiente, Lee.

- O que você está dizendo?! – Sakura então deu uma chave de braço no pescoço do Naruto, que acabou desmaiando. – Gente! Foi só uma piada. Ele é um completo idiota... Não precisam ficar bravo com esse idiota que fala coisas tão idiotas assim. Por favor, não levem a sério.

- Desse jeito ela só vai deixar o povo mais bravo... – Tenten falou baixo, só para os do seu time ouvir.

- Sakura-san... Pode deixar que eu não vou ficar bravo com ele!! – Falou Lee com alguns corações nos olhos. O que deixa Tenten com uma gota na cabeça.

- Todo mundo olhou furioso para mim por sua causa! – Sakura começou a brigar, já batendo na cabeça do Naruto. – Vou acabar com você!

" – O Lee não olhou..." – Pensou Tenten, ainda com uma gota na cabeça, olhando para o Lee, que fazia algumas anotações de como se portar na frente da Sakura-san.

- Devemos ir? - Murmurou um integrante do Time do Som.

- Vamos... – Respondeu seu companheiro. E logo se puseram a atacar os novatos.

- Realmente, Tenten... Você tem razão. Os novatos compraram briga com um grupo muito nervoso...

- Lamento, Lee... Mas você não vai salvar a sua dama... – Disse a garota, segurando a gola da roupa do Lee, para impedi-lo de ir socorrer a sua amada. – Não estou a fim de ficar me exibindo com essa platéia tão agradável... – Terminou irônica, olhando ao redor e analisando todos os olhares mal encarados.

Nesse momento, o Time do Som começou a atacar o Kabuto. Este conseguiu desviar, mas seus óculos se quebraram.

- Então foi esse tipo de ataque. – Falou Kabuto retirando os seus óculos.

- Esses caras... Atacam com um truque. – Falou Lee, já acalmado por Tenten, ou seja, por um galo na cabeça.

- Então você também percebeu? – Pergunta a menina, desviando o olhar da cena de batalha para o Lee.

- O que foi isso? Você conseguiu desviar, então por que seus óculos...? – Sasuke perguntou indignado.

- Superestimei esse novato... Achei que ele iria perceber esse tipo de ataque... – Neji virou-se para frente, já desinteressado no desenrolar daquilo.

- Deve ter acertado o nariz dele. Isso que acontece quando se tenta parecer o bom. – Disse Shikamaru.

De repente, Kabuto ajoelhou-se e vomitou.

- Ele vomitou? - Perguntou Naruto.

- Kabuto-san! - Sakura gritou.

Isso atraiu a atenção do time 6, que então voltou a assistir o desenrolar da cena. (n/a: Sim... Até o Neji se interessou pelo vômito u-u)

- Hei! Kabuto no niichan! - Naruto berrou.

- Você está bem? – Sakura correu para socorrê-lo, juntamente com Naruto.

- Você não é tão bom quanto eu imaginei, já que prestou esse exame 4 anos seguidos. - Disse Dosu.

- Escreva isso no seu cartão. Os três da Vila Oculta do Som com certeza se tornarão chuunins! - Exclamou Zaku.

- Lee, o que achou daquele ataque? – Perguntou Neji. "Não é sempre que um truque faz uma pessoa vomitar.."

- Não há nenhum segredo para desviar daquilo. Deve haver algum truque.

"- Melhor eu não comentar... Mas já vi em um dos pergaminhos do Danzou-sama um tipo de ataque que usa o som... Mas esqueci o que acontecia..." - Pensou Tenten.

- Fiquem quietos suas pestes! - Gritou uma nuvem de fumaça que se formou de repente na frente da lousa. - Desculpe por fazer vocês esperar. Sou o inspetor da primeira fase de seleção do Chuunin Shiken, Morino Ibiki. – E logo apontou para o fundo. – Vocês três da Vila do Som. Não pensem que pode fazer qualquer coisa antes do exame. Querem ser reprovados?

- Eu sinto muito. Estou ansioso já que é meu primeiro exame. - Desculpou-se Dosu.

- Essa é uma boa oportunidade de dizer isso... – Ibiki observou a sala, para ver se todos o ouviam. – Vocês não estão autorizados à lutarem, a não ser que sejam autorizados pelo inspetor. Mesmo se conseguirem permissão, vocês estão proibidos de se matarem. Os safados que não me obedecerem irão ser reprovados imediatamente, entenderam?

- Esse exame parece ser moleza... – Zaku zombou, olhando irônico para frente. Isso fez com que os chuunins atrás de Ibiki rissem da sua ingenuidade.

- Agora vamos começar a primeira fase para a seleção do Chuunin Shiken. - Continuou Ibiki. - Coloquem suas identificações, peguem qualquer número e sentem no lugar que o número indica. – Falou, mostrando um pequeno cartão com o número 1. – Logo depois iremos passar os papéis para o teste escrito.

Logo todos se sentaramm nos seus devidos lugares, como uma sala de aula.

- Essa primeira fase possui algumas regras importantes. - Ibiki falou. - Não aceitarei nenhuma pergunta, então prestem atenção. A primeira regra é que vocês todos irão começar com dez pontos. O teste escrito consiste em dez perguntas, que valem um ponto cada. Esse teste é baseado em deduções. Se você errar uma questão, terá um ponto reduzido. – Disse, ao terminar de escrever na lousa.

Pontos que você possui – 10

Exemplo 1, todas as questões corretas – total dos pontos continua com 10.

Exemplo 2, três questões erradas – total dos pontos reduz para 7.

- Se você errar três questões, o total dos seus pontos reduzirá para sete. Segunda regra. A decisão de irão passar ou não, é determinada pela pontuação do time inteiro.

- Espere um pouco! – Sakura bateu com sua testa enorme na mesa. – Pontuação total do time, mas o quê?

- Cale-se! Há uma razão para isso, Então cale a boca e escute. Agora que você sabe, vamos para próxima regra. Se um inspetor determinar que você colou ou tentou algo parecido durante a prova, isso resultará em uma redução de 2 pontos no total. Ou seja, haverá pessoas que serão forçadas a saírem daqui antes de ter o teste corrigido. Aqueles que tentarem colar sem pensar cuidadosamente só irão se machucar.

" – Isso quer dizer que iremos ser obrigados a colar..." – Tenten pensou ao entender as regras de tirar pontos.

" – Tenten está mais próxima do Lee... Espero que eles tenham combinado algo." - Neji olhou discretamente para os companheiros de time.

- Nós iremos checá-los a qualquer hora. (n/a: sim, é a pessoa do começo. XD) – O que assusta os que estavam perto deste.

- Vocês todos estão tentando se tornar Chuunins. - Disse Ibiki. - Se você é um ninja, aja como um de primeira linha. E também se alguém de determinado time tirar zero, todos desse time serão desclassificados.

Serão dados 45 minutos para responderem o último problema após o início do teste. Vocês têm uma hora para o teste. Comecem! – Gritou logo que o ponteiro dos segundos chega no 6.

E com o grito do Ibiki, Tenten jogou na lâmpada que estava um pouco mais a frente oito kunais. Em cada duas, havia um espelho preso e várias linhas para controlar a posição deste.

"- Lee, se você consegue ver, coloque o seu protetor." – Escreveu Tenten em um cantinho da prova, fazendo a refletir na sua e depois na prova do Shino, que estava abaixo da lâmpada. Com isso, Lee, que estava olhando distraidamente para a prova, percebe a iluminação diferente sobre si e viu o pequeno bilhete de Tenten e a prova de Shino, logo colocado a bandana na testa.

"Quando será que a Tenten fez isso?" – Perguntou-se já copiando os exercícios.

"- Logo, logo já vou ter copiado toda a prova desse novato... Nunca iria imaginar que teria um herdeiro dos Aburame na prova... Insetos... Melhor eu observar a classe antes de eu mudar a posição do espelho..." – Tenten viu Hinata do lado de Naruto vermelha. – "Nossa... A Hinata tá do lado do panaca. Mas pela vermelhidão dela... Será que ela gosta daquilo? " – Perguntou-se, já totalmente incrédula pelo gosto da Hinata. Mas logo virou para algum outro ponto da sala, pois do jeito que conhecia o Lee e pelo tamanho das respostas, iria demorar um pouco.

Até que o som de uma kunai fincada na mesa assustou Tenten, que virou-se rapidamente para a luminária. Talvez uma de suas kunais não estivesse bem fincada...

- Qual é o significado disso? – Um genin levanta-se indignado com a kunai fincada na mesa.

- Você pisou na bola cinco vezes, está fora. - Disse um dos responsáveis pelo exame.

- O quê?

- O time dele, dê o fora daqui também. – Apontou para o genin que estava levantado. – Agora mesmo. – Os outros dois do time se levantaram, bravos com a ignorância do companheiro.

- Número 23 falhou. - Falou outro Chuunin.

- "Nossa... Já era sem tempo começarem a sair..." - Pensou Tenten.

- Números 43 e 27 falharam.

- Não!!!!!!!!!!!! – O eliminado gritou deseperado, sendo levado a força pelos chuunins.

- Ei! Você tem alguma prova de que eu colei cinco vezes? - Levantou-se insatisfeito pela decisão do chuunin. – Você realmente foi capaz de olhar todas essas pessoas? – Começou a brigar com o chuunin que simplesmente sorriu satisfeito em saber que aquele tipo de revolta aconteceria. E logo, o genin foi atacado, sem nem ao menos saber o que o atingiu.

- Escute. Nós somos chuunins escolhidos para esse exame, ou seja, a elite. Não deixamos escapar um simples movimento seu. Minha força é a prova. – E então o genin desmaiou aos pés do chuunin que o derrubou.

- "Bem... Pelo visto Tenten e Lee já deram um jeito... Agora é a minha vez.." – Neji concentrou chakra em seus olhos.. – "Byakugan!" – Logo podia ver a prova do indivíduo na sua frente.

- Número 59 falhou.

- Números 33 e 9 falharam.

- Número 41 falhou.

" – Décimo quarto time que falha... " – Pensou Tenten, já copiando a última questão de Shino.

- Números 35 e 62 falharam.

- Não mesmo! – Gritou um dos candidatos desclassificados. Mas logo foi derrubado por contrariar o examinador.

- Certo! Ditarei agora a décima questão! – Disse Ibiki, deixando todos da sala ainda mais ansiosos. – Sim, mas antes disso há algo que devo dizer. Haverá uma regra especial para esta última questão. – Nesse momento, Kankurou entra, como se tivesse aliviado tudo que podia no banheiro. – Você tem sorte. O seu amiguinho não parece ser um desperdício. Bom, sente-se. – Kankurou passou pelas carteiras, deixando um pequeno presente para Temari e sentando no seu lugar. – Agora vou explicar. Isso é... Uma regra sem esperança.

" – Que tipo de prova psicológica será que ele vai fazer?" – Perguntou-se Tenten, enquanto olhava séria para frente, mas com um sorriso zombeteiro dentro de si.

- Primeiro vocês todos terão que escolher se vocês vão ou não responder a décima questão. - Continuou Ibiki.

" – Un... Pelo visto... Ele vai torturar um pouquinho a sala..."

- Escolher? Então o que acontece se preferirmos não responder a décima questão? – Temari perguntou indignada pela regra.

- Se preferirem não responder, seus pontos reduzirão para zero.

" – Isso porque ele disse que não responderia nenhuma pergunta..." - Tenten disse para si mesma.

- Ou seja, irão falhar. E claro que os outros dois do seu time também irão falhar. - Ibiki explicou.

- Mas por quê isso? - Indagou um dos candidatos.

- É claro que vamos preferir responder a pergunta! Já que, de outra maneira, o time inteiro falhará junto.

- Também há outra regra... - O inspetor continuou.

" – Pelo visto a rosada ficou estressada pelo número de regras que o Ibiki está dando..." – Tenten riu pelo pulo de susto que a Sakura deu. – "Como será que o Lee e o Neji estão?" – Pensou, um pouco avoada.

- Se você decidir responder e errar a questão, você irá perder o privilégio de prestar o Chuunin Shiken para sempre! - Anunciou finalmente Ibiki.

" – Mas você não disse que a gente é reprovado..." – Tenten refletiu um pouco, colocando o lápis perto da boca.

- Mas que regra estúpida é essa? – Kiba gritou indignado, apontando acusadoramente para o aplicador da prova. – Deve haver aqueles que já prestaram o Chuunin Shiken no passado! – Akamaru latiu, concordando com o seu dono.

- Vocês são azarados. Neste ano, eu sou a regra. Por isso vocês têm a opção de não responder. Aqueles que não estão confiantes podem escolher não responder e prestar no próximo ano, e assim em diante. Então, vamos começar... Aqueles que decidiram não responder a questão, levantem a mão! Após confirmarem o seus números, vocês poderão ir embora.

- Eu... Eu... Eu desisto, não responderei! – Falou um genin, já se levantando e se curvando.

- Número 50 falhou. Números 130 e 111, falharam junto com ele. - Anunciou um dos chuunins.

- Eu sinto muito... Gennai... Inaho... – Disse o candidato 50 para seus companheiros. Logo os dois com vestimentas semelhantes que o número 50 levantaram, já conformados com a fraqueza do colega de time.

- Maldição! Eu também! – Ouviram outro genin falar. E assim mais cinco pessoas levantaram a mão, resultando em 21 desistências.

Até que Naruto levantou a mão sofridamente, mas respondeu batendo na mesa com determinação :

- Que se dane! Eu não vou correr. Eu vou responder! Mesmo se tiver de continuar um genin para sempre, irei me tornar um Hokage não importa como! Eu não estou com medo!!

- "Novatos... são inconseqüentes em chamar a atenção... Mas... Ele deve ter assustado os companheiros de time... Será que um dia eu faço isso...?" – Tenten pensou maldosamente, já rindo consigo mesma sobre o plano maléfico.

- Perguntarei mais uma vez. Essa escolha poderá mudar suas vidas para sempre. Se não quiserem responder, essa é a chance. - Avisou Ibiki.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás! Esse é o meu jeito ninja! – Gritou Naruto. A sala foi invadida por um silêncio devastador, quebrado apenas por Ibiki.

- Boa escolha! – Ele falou, logo depois de receber as confirmações de vários chuunins. – Então, na primeira fase, todos aqui... Passaram! – Anunciou, surpreendendo todos na sala.

- Espere, mas como assim? Nós já passamos, e a décima questão? - Perguntou Sakura confusa.

" – Ai, mulher... Já está bom... A gente passou, não passou?" – Shikamaru pensou, desabando na mesa por Sakura fazer perguntas demais.

- Não tem essa não, ou se quiserem, chamem de questão de escolha dupla. - Respondeu Ibiki.

- O quê?

- Espere! – Interrompeu Temari, assustando Sakura, que já estava surpresa pela resposta do examinador. – E as outras nove perguntas, foram todas em vão? – Perguntou irritada, afinal não havia sido fácil ler aquele tubinho de informações na letra horrível de Kankurou.

- Não, não foi. As nove questões completaram o propósito delas. O propósito de testar a capacidade de coletar informações.

- Capacidade de coletar informações? – Temari olhou para o examinador inquisitiva.

- Primeiro, o teste sugere mentiras na primeira regra... A decisão de falha ou não é decidida pelos três integrantes do time. Ao fazer isso, damos um enorme peso na consciência naquele que não quer atrapalhar o time.

- É, é, eu estava prevendo isso nesse teste. – Naruto disse confiante.

"- Mentiroso!" – Sakura pensou, mas Hinata riu pela mentira de Naruto.

- Porém essas questões não podiam ser resolvidas por vocês, genins. Então a maioria aqui deve ter chegado na conclusão : "Eu tenho que trapacear para passar!" Em outras palavras, esse exame foi feito com a certeza de que todo mundo iria colar. Então colocamos dois Chuunins que sabiam as respostas para serem alvos das colas.

- Isso era tão óbvio, é estranho alguém não perceber isso. Não é, Hinata? – Perguntou Naruto, dando de bonzão na classe. Isso fez Hinata rir mais um pouco, discretamente.

" – Ele não tinha percebido..." – Pensou Sasuke, com uma gota escorrendo de sua cabeça.

- Mas aqueles que colaram feito idiotas, falharam, é claro. - Continuou Ibiki. - Por quê? Informação pode valer muito mais que a vida às vezes, em missões e campos de batalha. Informação é disputada com a vida das pessoas. – Mostrou o topo de sua cabeça, cheia de queimaduras, furos e cicatrizes diversas.

" – Por quê ele mostra a cabeça dele com tanto orgulho?" – Tenten perguntou-se ao olhar aquela coisa horripilante. – " Por acaso ele quer afastar os ninjas interessados na busca de informações?"

- Que horrí, buracos e cortes, tudo marcas de torturas. - Pensou Sasuke. (n/a: Gente... O Sasuke era mais humano naquela época... ù-ú)

- A informação conseguida por um inimigo não será precisa na terceira pessoa informada. – Ibiki disse, já amarrando a bandana e privando os presentes de ver aquela cena horrível. – Lembrem-se disso. Pegar informação incorreta pode trazer grandes problemas para o seu time ou até para a vila. Então, fizemos com que vocês coletassem informações na forma de cola. Expulsamos aqueles que faziam só merda nesse esquema, e foi o que aconteceu.

- Mas... Eu continuo não aceitando essa décima última questão... - Falou Temari.

- Mas a última questão foi a principal dessa primeira fase. – E Ibiki abriu os braços tentando convencer os demais.

- Mas o que você quer dizer? - Perguntou Sakura.

" – Por que mulher é tão curiosa? Se não perguntassem tanto eu poderia já ter voltado pra casa..." - Shikamaru se lamentava.

- Deixe-me explicar. A décima questão foi uma escolha entre "aceitar ou não aceitar", ou seja foi uma questão dupla muito dolorosa. Aqueles que decidiram não fazer a questão falharam junto com o time. Se você tivesse aceitado e não soubesse responder, o direito de prestar o exame teria-lhe sido tomado para sempre.

"- Estou dizendo... Você não explicitou que a gente iria falhar no exame..." – Tenten pensou ainda entediada com todo aquele papo, que já ouvira uma vez do Danzou-sama.

- O que era uma questão bastante insegura. Bom, que tal esse problema duplo? Vamos supor que vocês se tornaram um Chuunin. A sua missão é capturar um documento secreto. A quantidade de ninjas inimigos, suas habilidades e armamentos são desconhecidos. E talvez haja armadilhas que o inimigo pode ter armado. Então, vocês aceitarão essa missão ou não? Só por causa da sua vida e da de seus companheiros poderem estar em perigo, vocês serão capazes de evitar missões arriscadas? A resposta é... Não! Haverá missões de grande risco e que não poderão ser evitadas. A habilidade de mostrar a sua coragem aos companheiros quando preciso e a habilidade de se livrar de uma situação ruim. É isso que procuramos em um Chuunin, um líder de um esquadrão. Aqueles que não podem apostar no seu destino em situações críticas... Aqueles que se deixam levar pela oportunidade de tentar no próximo ano e arriscar em um futuro não decidido. Tolos que crêem em coisas como essa, não têm o direito de se tornarem Chuunins. Isso é o que eu acredito. Estou dizendo que se vocês estão aqui porque deram a resposta certa da décima questão, vocês poderão encarar as dificuldades que aparecem. A primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken encerra-se aqui. Eu lhes desejo sorte.

- CERTO! DESEJE SORTE! É isso aí, ae! Eba! Eba! – Naruto pulou feliz e superconfiante, o que deixou os seus colegas de time constrangidos.

De repente, o vidro foi quebrado e uma bola de pano invadiu a sala.

- Mas o quê? – Naruto arregalou os olhos, assustado pela entrada de uma mulher.

- Todos! Não há tempo para ficar feliz! Eu sou a segunda inspetora, Mitarashi Anko! – Disse a mulher, enquanto no pano estendido atrás dela estava escrito em kanjis: "Segunda inspetora, Mitarashi Anko está aqui!"

" – Ah, não já bastava o imbecil do novato loiro, agora uma inspetora imbecil também?" – Neji perguntou-se cansado, até que olha Tenten, que babava emocionada pela entrada super legal da inspetora. – "Não mereço..."

- Vamos para a segunda fase! Sigam-me! – E ergueu o braço animada. Nesse momento, Ibiki, que estava escondido até aquela hora pelo pano, reclamou:

- Sua estraga prazeres. – O que deixou Anko constrangida pela mancada.

- 78? Ibiki, você deixou todos esses 26 times passarem? A primeira fase deve ter sido levinha. – Disse debochada.

- Parece que neste ano há vários alunos excelentes. – Falou já mais confiante de sua decisão.

- Bom... Tudo bem. Vou fazer com que mais da metade falhe na próxima fase.

- Reprovar mais da metade? – Sakura assustou-se e engoliu em seco.

- Estou ficando ansiosa. Eu irei explicar os detalhes amanhã. Nós iremos para outro lugar, então perguntem aos seus professores Jounins para saberem mais detalhes. Todos estão liberados! - Disse a nova inspetora.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam na frente de um grande cercado, com vários selos e cadeados em várias portas ao longo dele.

- Será aqui que a segunda fase irá ser executada. A 44º área de treino... Também conhecida como a Floresta da Morte. - Anunciou Anko.

- Mas que lugar arrepiante. - Sakura falou.

- Vocês poderão entender o porquê deste lugar ser chamado de a Floresta da Morte. – Isso irritou Naruto, que começou a provocar Anko, dançando e imitando-a.

- "Vocês poderão entender o porquê deste lugar ser chamado de a Floresta da Morte."! Não tem motivo para tentar nos assustar dessa maneira! – Reclamou ele, já parando de dançar. – Eu nem estou com medo! – Finalizou apontando o dedo otimista para Anko.

" – Que imbecil... Pelo que eu ouvi dos sempais a Anko é pavio curto..." – Pensou Tenten com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Verdade? Você tem bastante energia! – Falou Anko com um sorriso no rosto, mas logo tirou uma kunai da manga e a atirou, cortando Naruto e um fio de cabelo no caminho. – Garotos como vocês são os que morrem mais rápido. Adoraria ver esse sangue vermelho espalhado por tudo quanto é canto. – Ela acariciou o rosto de Naruto onde não estava cortado. Mas logo percebeu uma aproximação pelas costas e tirou outra kunai da manga.

- Aqui está a sua kunai. – Disse uma pessoa com cabelos negros e compridos, devolvendo a kunai para Anko com a língua e assustando Naruto mais ainda.

- Obrigada. –Anko encarrou o(a) ninja desafiadoramente. – Mas não fique atrás de mim dessa forma. A não ser que queira morrer. – Finalizou pegando a sua kunai de volta da língua.

- Bom, é que eu fico completamente diferente quando vejo sangue. – Falou o(a) ninja logo depois de recolher a sua comprida língua. - E também, o meu precioso cabelo foi cortado, então eu fiquei ansiosa...

" – Ah, é ela... Como será que o Neji ficaria se o cabelo dele fosse cortado?" – Tenten começou a divagar sobre como seria a reação do Hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun... - Hinata sussurou.

- Sinto muito. – Disse Anko e logo a pessoa de cabelos compridos começou a voltar para seus companheiros. – Parece que tem bastante gente com a cabeça quente hoje. Isso será interessante... – Concluiu depois de rir.

" – Ok... Agora tô com medo dessa mulher..." – Tenten pensou entediada com essa parte do Chuunin Shiken que não começava.

- Antes de começar a segunda fase, eu vou passar isso para todo mundo. – Disse a inspetora, tirando do casaco um grande bloco de folhas e deixando todos os gennins perplexos. – Esses são os formulários de consentimento. Aqueles que estão prestando o exame devem assinar.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Naruto.

"- Que novato ingênuo..." - Neji pensou.

- Daqui em diante, pessoas irão morrer. – Anko disse simplesmente. – Então precisamos do consentimento dos participantes antes de continuar. Ou senão, eu serei a responsável. – Deu uma risada gostosa, como se fosse óbvio que não aceitaria tal responsabilidade.

" – Mulher dos infernos!" – Tenten encara séria a examinadora.

" – Essa mulher... É uma irresponsável..." – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha com esse pensamento. Afinal, como poderia existir um adulto tão inconseqüente assim? Ah, sim... Existia o seu sensei...

- Agora, deixe-me iniciar a explicação para a segunda fase. Serei breve. Vocês todos passarão por um teste de sobrevivência. – Entregou a Naruto os formulários, para assim passarem uns para os outros. - Primeiro, irei explicar os traços geográficos da área de treino... – E desenrolou um pergaminho onde havia um mapa.

" – Espero que entreguem um pergaminho desse! Eu nunca fui boa com mapas!" – Pensou Tenten com uma gota na cabeça.

" – Melhor memorizar... Com certeza a Tenten não vai lembrar depois. E o Lee... Provavelmente já decorou o mapa..." - Neji concluiu.

- A 44ª área de treinamento é uma região circular cercada por 44 portões trancados. Tem um rio, a floresta e uma torre no centro. Essa torre fica a aproximadamente dez quilômetros de distância dos portões. Dentro desse espaço limitado, vocês terão que passar por um programa de sobrevivência. Esse programa consiste em uma... – Com um movimento rápido, Anko enrolou novamente o pergaminho com o mapa. – Competição em que tudo depende... – Abrindo o casaco, tirou dois pergaminhos, um branco e outro preto. - Desses pergaminhos.

- Pergaminhos? - Disse Sasuke.

- Isso. – E mostrou melhor os pergaminhos, agora um em cada mão. – O Pergaminho do Céu e o Pergaminho da Terra. – Mostrou os ideogramas que significavam os seus nomes. – Vocês lutarão por esses pergaminhos.

" – Então esses pergaminhos são a chave para passar..." - Neji pensou.

- 26 times passaram na primeira fase. Metade desse total pegará o Pergaminho do Céu. A outra metade pegará o Pergaminho da Terra. É simples, vocês apenas lutarão por esses pergaminhos.

- E? O que é preciso para passar? - Perguntou Sasuke.

- Traga o Pergaminho do Céu e o da Terra para a torre com o seu time.

- Ou seja, a metade das pessoas aqui que tiverem os seus pergaminhos roubados falhará. - Concluiu Sakura.

- Mas é preciso ser feito em um limite de tempo. Essa fase tem um limite de tempo de 120 horas. Ou seja, exatamente cindo dias.

- Cinco dias?? - Exclamou Ino.

- E a comida?? - Perguntou Chouji.

- Procurem vocês mesmos! A floresta é uma caixa de tesouros da natureza. Deve estar cheia de comida!

" – Deve ter... Será que ela não sabe se tem ou não? Ou está nos testando?" - Tenten perguntou-se.

- Porém... Há vários animais, insetos e plantas venenosas. - Observou Kabuto.

" – Intrometido... Vários novatos poderiam morrer sem essa informação!" – Pensou Tenten irritada. Afinal, quantos inimigos poderiam ser abatidos com esse deslize?

- Oh, não! - Chouji exasperou-se.

Ino: - Idiota, é por isso que é chamado de sobrevivência. - Disse Ino.

" – E lá ia-se um..." - Tenten lamentou-se.

- Mas não é possível 13 times ou 39 passarem. - Falou Neji.

- Com o passar do tempo você terá que se mover mais. Então o tempo para descansar será curto. Parece ser meio difícil! – Terminou Lee, com as chamas da juventude já se acendendo e com o seu brilhante sorriso.

- E estaremos cercados por inimigos... Não poderemos dormir em paz... - Disse Sasuke. (n/a: você dorme bastante aos cuidados na Sakura ¬¬''' e o Naruto bem tranqüilo...)

" – Por que ninguém guarda essas informações para si? Se querem matar os adversários de medo, seria melhor deixá-los à própria sorte na floresta!" - Tenten exclamava em pensamento.

- Pessoas serão machucadas durante esse processo... E aqueles que não podem tolerar as regras desse programa irão cair fora, é claro. - A inspetora avisou.

- Com licença, nós poderemos desistir no meio do teste? – Shikamaru perguntou levantando a mão.

- Como regra, vocês não poderão desistir durante o exame. Vocês passarão os cincos dias na floresta.

- Como eu imaginava... Mas que trabalheira...

- Aproveitando o assunto, citarei as condições que irão fazer vocês falharem. – Ergueu o indicador sinalizando o um. - Primeiro, o time que não puder trazer os dois pergaminhos para a torre com o time completo irá falhar. – E ergueu o segundo dedo. – Segundo, o time que perder um companheiro ou simular um irá falhar. E também, só como uma nota... Vocês não estão autorizados a olhar o que há dentro do pergaminho antes de chegar à torre.

" – Então quer dizer que devemos abrir o pergaminho na torre..." - Pensou Neji.

- O que acontece se a gente olhar? - Naruto perguntou.

- É surpresa, vocês saberão quando olharem. – Disse Anko, fazendo Naruto suspirar de desgosto. – Se vocês se tornarem Chuunins, vocês terão em mãos documentos confidenciais. É para determinar a sua confiabilidade quanto a isso. Isso vale pela explicação. Agora vamos entregar os formulários e pegar um pergaminho naquela cabana. – Apontou para uma casinha. - Depois os portões se abrirão e todos começarão o exame juntos. – Deu um longo suspiro... – Vou dar mais uma dica. Não morram!

- Tenten, nós devemos elaborar um plano desde já... - Disse Neji.

- Eu estou pensando se é melhor escrever o meu nome em hiragana ou em katakana... – Falou pensativa enquanto brincava com o lápis, girando-o.

- Com certeza em katakana, Tenten! Seu nome fica mais legal! – Declarou Lee, com sua pose de nice guy.

Neji: - Certo... Então todos de acordo que devemos encontrar primeiro um bom lugar para descanso, e depois ir atrás de um alvo?

- Sim, estou de acordo! – Tenten levantou a mão decidida.

- É um ótimo plano!! – Completou Lee com o fogo da juventude a mil.

- Vocês estão brincando comigo? – Neji perguntou, já irritado com a falta de seriedade do seu time.

- Sim! – Os dois logo riram da cara incrédula de Neji.

- Você sabe que confiamos em você, né? – Ainda rindo, Tenten comentou. Mas com isso tranqüilizou Neji.

- ... Então estão realmente de acordo? – Neji ficava inseguro quando estava com o seu time. A companheira fazia ele não ser tão seguro de si e queria, por causa dela, que todos ficassem de acordo com as idéias.

- Sim, meu eterno rival, sabemos que sem nós você não conseguiria realizar essa missão!

- Lee... Essa parte do Chuunin shiken só pode ser realizado em times! – Tenten suspirou com uma gota, ao perceber o quanto o garoto estava feliz pela incapacidade do gênio.

- Já está na hora de trocar os formulários. – Disse um chuunin, fechando a cortina da cabana.

Neji levantou-se e foi até a cabana, sendo seguido por seu confiável time.

" – Qual oponente será forte?" - Neji refletia.

" – Eu queria que a gente pegasse o pergaminho do céu..." - Tenten pensava.

Na barraca...

- Aqui estão os formulários! – Lee entregou-os com um sorriso brilhante para o chuunin do centro.

" – Ai, que vergonha... Por que o Lee dá esses sorrisos tão brilhantes?" – Tenten pensou constrangida pelo seu companheiro. Em seguida, ganhou uma gota pelo próximo ato de Lee.

- Agora qual será o pergaminho que nos fará ir de encontro a outro time para que possamos acender o fogo da juventude?! – Perguntou o menino muito animado, já com os olhos brilhando.

" – Por que mesmo eu fui escolhido para o mesmo time dele? Mas pelo menos agora ele é forte..." - Pensou Neji.

- Ah... – Fez o chuunin.

Depois de alguns segundos...

- E o pergaminho? – Neji perguntou impaciente, afinal o chuunin ainda estava um pouco chocado com seu companheiro.

- Ah! Desculpe-me... – Disse o chuunin, entragando o pergaminho a Neji, que agora estava em frente ao seu time.

" - ... Pergaminho do céu... Espero encontrar oponentes fortes que queiram esse pergaminho..." - Pensou Neji.

" – Oba! Pergaminho do céu! Adoro o kanji de "ten", é tão superior com traços tão simples!" - Tenten exultou mentalmente.

- Se você já pegou o pergaminho, siga uma pessoa que está no comando e vá para os portões. Vamos começar em 30 minutos. - Avisou Anko.

No portão 41...

Lee já estava com as chamas da juventude acesas e pronto para qualquer inimigo.

" - Estamos bem... Com certeza isso será moleza com os olhos do Neji." - Refletiu Tenten.

" – Quem serão os oponentes mais fortes?" - Pensava Neji.

Naquele instante, o chuunin já começava a soltar as correntes, para então fazer a contagem regressiva para que os portões fossem abertos.

- Neji... Devemos ficar longe daquele cara de cabelos compridos... - Disse Tenten.

- Percebeu alguma coisa?

- Não exatamente, mas pra ele ficar a espreita da examinadora daquele jeito, talvez ele seja muito perigoso...

- Concordo... - Lee falou.

- Provavelmente é só mais um truque... E truques existem para serem descobertos... - Replicou o Hyuuga.

- Neji! – "Meu time é um bando de convencidos! Mas não posso negar que são fortes..." - Pensou Tenten.

- Agora começaremos a segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken. – Disse inspetora e então todos os portões foram abertos, às 2:30 exatamente. Os times correram para o centro da floresta.

- Vai com calma, Lee. Começou agora há pouco. – Neji disparou correndo atrás de Lee, que rapidamente já estava sobre as árvores pulando para mais perto do centro.

- Eu sei. Mas... Não posso esperar quando penso nos oponentes poderosos que nos esperam! – Ao falar isso, acelerou mais, ficando ainda mais a frente do resto do seu time.

- Tolo de sangue quente... – Neji acelerou para acompanhar Neji, sendo acompanhado por Tenten.

" – Então por que estamos correndo atrás do Lee? Não precisamos gastar tanta energia desde o começo!" - Pensou Tenten. De repente, ouviu-se um grito. – Isso... Foi um grito?

- Já começou... Provavelmente foi uma armadilha. Melhor não irmos naquela direção. Apesar de que agora esse time deve ter pergaminhos a mais... - Neji falou.

- Para já terem feito uma armadilha, provavelmente usaram a natureza a seu favor, não? - Tenten disse.

- Deve ser obra da minha prima. Não vamos atrás deles... Não precisamos de inimigos fracos, precisamos de um oponente à altura.

" – Que malvado... Isso tudo é por causa daquilo?" – Tenten lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o Neji na mansão Hyuuga.

FlashBack...

- Eu não tenho sorte em nenhuns dos sentidos, Tenten... - Disse Neji sério para a Tenten.

- Como não? Olhe a sua volta! É tão bonita a mansão Hyuuga! Além disso, você também é muito forte! Muita gente tem inveja de você! - Tenten levantou-se, derrubando parte das peças ao chão.

- Você não entende nada do que me aconteceu! Você não pode ficar falando se eu tenho sorte ou não. Sou um pássaro engaiolado. Como eu poderia ter sorte? - Quase gritou de raiva com Tenten.

- Do que está falando? - Perguntou assustada.

- Eu fui marcado com esse selo amaldiçoado! E me tornei um pássaro engaiolado! - Disse fora de controle, tirando sua bandana, apontando para o seu selo.

- Neji... Eu não tenho idéia do que te aconteceu... Mas... ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PODE ASSIM GRITAR COMIGO! EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM O SEU PASSADO! - Explodiu Tenten, causando uma gritaria na mansão.

- Desculpe-me, Tenten... Podemos conversar? – Isso assustou a garota, mas ela logo fez que sim hesitante para o Neji. Ele, que estava tão alterado momentos antes, agora parecia cansado. Será que ele teria tanto peso nos ombros?

Fim do Flashback...

"- Tanto rancor... Será que o passado sempre irá nos perseguir?" – Pensou Tenten, lembrando-se de quando conheceu o Dan...

- Tenten, está avoada. Desse jeito vai escorregar nas árvores... – Chamou a atenção da menina, que estava a seu lado. Lee corria disparado na frente.

- ... Não é melhor dar uma espiada nos novatos? – Tenten falou desviando o assunto de si.

- Preocupado com alguém em especial? – Perguntou, zombando-a.

- Como adivinhou? Sabe aquele fofo do comecinho do Chuunin Shiken? – Falou tentando ser convincente, afinal Neji era alguém difícil de despistar.

- Achei que não deveríamos nos preocupar com outro time. – Disse irritado, depois de muito tempo de silêncio entre os dois, mas ainda assim fazendo o in para liberar o byakugan.

- Muito obrigada! – "Como estou mentindo bem!"

- O que vocês estão conversando aí atrás? – Lee interrompeu os dois, parado alguns galhos a frente do resto de seu time.

- Parece que você estava certa, Tenten... – Falou Neji abrindo os olhos e focando o byakugan em algum ponto distante na floresta.

- Como assim? – A garota assustou-se, afinal ele falara isso do nada!

- Sobre aquele "fofo". Parece que eles estão passando uns apertos com aquela mulher de cabelos compridos...

- Aquilo era mulher? – Lee intrometeu-se na conversa, agora parado no mesmo galho em que o seu time estava.

- Não são muitos que podem usar o kuchiyose no jutsu. - Disse Neji.

- E que animal é? – Tenten perguntou curiosa, já que adorava invocações. Gai-sensei havia dito que em breve ensinaria como invocar tartarugas.

- Uma cobra... – Neji desfez o byakugan para não desperdiçá-lo com algo tão bobo como o queridinho de Tenten.

" – Cobra? Mas o Danzou-sama comentou que somente um renegado de nível S pode invocar algo do gênero...." – Tenten agora prestava mais atenção nas informações que o Neji estava dando, afinal não queria muito prestar mais atenção nos novatos.

- Ah, sim... Agora há pouco achei o que parece ser a nascente da floresta. É um bom lugar, certo? Provavelmente sem risco de um futuro envenenamento. - Disse Lee.

- Pelo visto a localização do portão e o território estão ao nosso favor. Vamos, Tenten... Já está escurecendo... – "Como será que iria terminar a luta?"

" - Qual era o nome? O nome... " – Depois de perceber que o seu time já estava se direcionando para o lugar apontado por Lee, Tenten começou a correr. O seu time era muito esquentadinho... Nem ao menos a esperavam!


End file.
